


急需充电

by Vanita



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanita/pseuds/Vanita
Summary: 简介ver.1：在近未来智能人型普及的时代，失业白领Thor阴差阳错地购买了一款性爱合成人，而唯一的充电方法竟然是⋯⋯简介ver.2：正处在人生低谷的前都市白领Thor做梦也没有想到，一通醉酒后的电话竟然会将他拽入一段颠覆常规的感情，一条惊险的生死之路，一场威胁全人类的阴谋⋯⋯





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

“斯塔克科技，为您提供全新家务、工作型合成人，彻底解放您的双手。”

“AI Sunday系列，采取全球最先进神经网络，智能安排全天日程，您最贴心的生活管家。”

“新型号伴侣合成人GAL-18，现特价出售，点燃一个别致的激情之夜。”

⋯⋯

带着迷人声线的女星代言广告结束后，地铁站等候区的全息电子投影上出现了Tony Stark的身影——他的笑容自信而大方，西装外套里是件印有齐柏林飞船专辑封面的T恤，但手腕上却戴着很多人一辈子都买不起的奢华名表；他就像所有的成功人士一样，说着煽动性的话语，对他的商品侃侃而谈；在他身后，全球最著名的斯塔克科技公司的Logo静静漂浮。

奸商。

Thor双手抱着那个装着自己所有文件的大纸盒，狼狈地挤在水泄不通的地铁站，几乎有种恨不得随手捡个石子丢在那个幻影上、看着那个自恋狂的身影破灭在空气里的冲动——多亏这位21世纪最杰出的“天才”研发的合成人和新型AI，自己稳定没多久的工作才被炒了。

Thor Odinson，今年24岁，刚刚大学毕业没多久，就十分幸运地在某跨国企业的人力资源部找到一份工作，那可是被时代报纸评为“未来十年内最不会被智能机器人取代的十大职业”之一。然而现在看来这一切只剩下了讽刺的意味——那个顽固的老头上司前一阵子进货了几台斯塔克生产的合成人，然后就不带任何商量给他留了一封轻飘飘的裁员memo，并在自己冲进办公室、试图争辩的时候恶狠狠地打断了他，最后居然叫了保安直接把他连人带东西赶出去了。

好不容易上了悬浮地铁，汗津津挤在拥挤人群里的Thor能清晰地感受到无数条冷漠或幸灾乐祸的目光凝聚在自己捧着的纸盒上，仿佛那上头大大写着“失业”两个字。

Thor觉得自己简直像一只等人领养的丧家犬。

令人欣慰的是这无形的目光处刑很快就结束了——Thor下车的站点到了。但谁也没想到那该死的驾驶员一个急刹车，让身旁一位女士一头栽进了自己怀里。

“抱歉。”那位女士尴尬地捋了捋头发，连连道歉，她在看清Thor的面容时，脸庞出现了一丝可疑的红晕。

Thor的嘴角上扬，憨厚的笑容仿佛在说没事。

不过出了悬浮地铁站后，这段小插曲很快就在我们今天悲惨失业的Thor Odinson的脑中彻底烟消云散了。因为他马上要面临一个更为棘手和头疼的麻烦。

Thor猫着腰从公寓的前门绕过去，熟门熟路地钻进一旁的绿化带里，准备徒手爬上二楼——这动作简直比做贼还可疑，不过好在Thor并不是一个贼，他只是心虚。不然他绝对不会采用这种极其没有尊严的回家方式。

可惜好景不长，一只有力的大手在下一秒掐上了他的肩膀。Thor吓得浑身一震，僵硬地转身后果不其然看到了他此时最不想看见的人：房东Heimdall。

这位黑人大叔加重了手上的力度，脸上是抓包的快意，双眼在路灯的照射下反衬出一种咄咄逼人的金色：“Thor Odinson，你到底打算什么时候交房租？”

“呃，我最近手头有点紧⋯⋯”Thor干巴巴地解释道，惊讶于一向稳重好脾气的Heimdall也有发飙的一天，“但我发誓很快还你。”

“这是什么？”他的房东将信将疑地看向Thor努力想往身后藏的纸盒，半晌后爆出一阵深沉的怒吼，“好小子你失业了？！给你一周时间，再不交房租就给我滚出去！”

“我向你保证。”

“非常好。记住，我的眼睛很灵光，你最好别搞什么小动作。”他的手指几乎要戳上Thor的鼻子，然后没等Thor的回答，便疾风一般走远了。

⋯⋯

拖着疲惫脚步回到公寓的Thor，到家第一件事就是从塞满了速冻食品和外卖餐盒的冰箱里捣腾出一瓶啤酒。

来自冰箱的、黄灿灿的灯光成了他此时唯一的光源，Thor借着那昏黄的光咬开瓶盖，然后任由冰冷的酒精顺着喉管一路向下，直到胃部因为突如其来的凉意而痉挛，仿佛那样就能浇灭他无处发泄的怒火。

以不可思议的速度干完了一瓶啤酒后，Thor又摸索着拿出了两瓶，紧接着摸黑往客厅上的沙发一躺，拾起茶几上昨天吃了一半的披萨，然后打开了电视。

电视机蓝盈盈的幽光总算照清了这拥挤公寓的一小片——Thor甚至不用打开灯就知道自己的房间看起来有多乱。这位前都市白领看似有着一份完美的工作，但微薄的收入却仅够支付这间单身公寓，以及日益高涨、比斯塔克的工厂建造速度还要窜得更快的水电费。

而现在他的房间简直就像个不折不扣的垃圾窝。长时间的加班和熬夜让Thor根本没有心情和时间去整理自己的居所，脏衣服和废纸杂物丢得到处都是，连他刚才带回来的那盒文件也已经光荣成了“地毯”的一部分。

如果他不是经济窘迫，也许真的会考虑买一个家务型合成人的——尽管家务型已经比通用型号要便宜很多。

心烦意乱间，又一瓶酒下肚，Thor的眼前出现了模糊的层层重影，翻天覆地的眩晕感接踵而至，他有些困惑地端详起瓶身，好奇自己的酒量什么时候变得这么浅了，然后意外地发现他竟然头晕脑胀到开了那瓶前女友送他的昂贵伏特加。那本来是用来庆祝自己乔迁新居，找到跨国集团的工作的。

啊，去他的生活。

Thor仰头舔舐完瓶口上的最后一滴酒，然后抬手将酒瓶丢了出去，带着他的华尔街之梦一起孤零零地砸在地上，支离破碎，发出清脆刺耳的爆裂声。

很快，四周邻居的谩骂声此起彼伏。

但Thor对此不以为然，他只是紧紧盯着荧屏上那个美丽女星翕动的烈焰红唇，头脑越发昏沉，双眼费力地聚焦着下方那串鼓动人心的热线号码。那些数字雀跃着，汇聚成一条霓虹色的河流，淌进他的脑海。

Thor也许不想承认，但他的确醉了。

他突然觉得自己有义务去拨打那个号码，然后把自己失业的不满和怨气延顺着电波好好传递给电话线的那一端，让他们知道有多少人因为该死的斯塔克科技生产的合成人而失业。

后来他也的确这么干了。

电话那头的女声清冽迷人，发音是字正腔圆的广播音，而Thor只是胡搅蛮缠地说着胡话，并在那个电子女声每次抛出一个类似征询意见的问句时发出短促的嗯哼声。他混沌的大脑还以为对方正在虚心接受自己的意见呢。

“⋯⋯您想要什么发色？”

“黑色。你们的心太黑了，黑心商人⋯⋯”

这场闹剧般的对话不知道进行了多久，最终在那个女声礼貌性的“Have a nice day, Sir.”中结束了。Thor在听到电话那头断线的嘟嘟声后疑惑地皱了皱眉，戳了戳灰暗的屏幕，然后就把手机远远抛到了一边，并成功错过了几秒后的一条短信：

【您已成功订购商品GAL-18系列。尾号为xxxx xxxx 4587的银行卡已支付定金$xxx，尾款请在收货后七天内支付。请确定为本人操作，如有问题请致电⋯⋯】


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，Thor是在一阵急促的敲门声中醒来的。

宿醉使他头脑昏沉，一束阳光透过窗帘间的罅隙照在他惫意未消的脸庞上，明晃晃得有些刺眼。

大清早的到底是谁啊？Thor在心里不满地嘀咕着。

在经历了挣扎着试图爬起来，然后跌下沙发，最终跌跌撞撞开了门的Thor在看到眼前的景象后瞬间从混沌中清醒了不少。

一个接近两米高的、精心包装的长方形纸盒像一座雕像一样堵住了狭小的公寓过道，斯塔克科技的Logo印在包装上，清晰可见。

“Thor Odinson？在这里签字。”一个带着鸭舌帽的快递员在他彻底呆住的时候递过来一张单子，语气略有些不耐烦，似乎是不满收货人磨蹭的开门速度。

“抱歉，我不记得我有购买这个，是不是送错了？”Thor终于找回了自己断线的思绪。

快递员闻言看了一眼送货信息和地址，再抬头时神情有些接近不自然的古怪：“没送错，地址就是这里，212-568-4729是你的手机号吧？”

“是的。但⋯⋯”Thor愣愣地看着那个大纸盒，脑海里断断续续闪过几个奇怪的记忆画面，这让他有种不祥的预感——老天，昨晚他是不是打了个电话？

最终，迎着收货员催促的眼神，Thor只好硬着头皮在收货单上签下自己的名字。

想方设法把沉重的纸盒挪进客厅后，Thor做的第一件事就是翻出被扔在一堆杂物中的手机，而显示在屏幕上的未读短信让他简直惊掉了下巴。

他到底是醉到什么程度才订购了一台斯塔克科技的合成人？！

而令Thor更眩晕的是账单上的天文数字。他的银行卡和手机号是绑定的，以至于在昨晚那个状况外的糟糕电话后，卡上已经扣除了昂贵的定金不说，七天内必须补上的尾款更是自己绝对支付不起的。要知道自己的房租金都还欠着没还呢。

但很快一切忧虑都随着Thor拿出与纸盒一起寄过来的商品信息单的那一刻彻底灰飞烟灭，因为没有什么可以比这个让他更惊讶无措的了：

信息单上显眼的“GAL-18”字样像一根暧昧不明的引线，点燃了Thor内心难以抑制的绯色遐想。

GAL-18，这款新型号的、主打高品质的伴侣合成人系列，早在上市前就已经在推特和各大新闻、论坛上炸锅般传开了，据说其最出名的功能就是⋯⋯做爱。

然后Thor的视线挪到了下一行：

性别男性。

What the hell?!

Thor简直可以听到自己石化碎裂的声音。

他喝高了犯蠢买个性爱合成人也就算了，居然还买了个男性？？？！自己真的不是基佬啊。

怪不得刚才那个快递员神情古怪。

在花了很长的时间冷静下来后，Thor立刻给斯塔克科技售后中心打了个电话，询问能否退货，并吸取教训特意选择了人工服务。然而客服的答复却让Thor陷入了更加两难的境地——对方告知他所有GAL-18系列的伴侣合成人都是根据用户需求特殊定制的，他这款也不例外，所以全额退款退货根本没得商量。但如果他实在不想要，有一种解决方法：补完尾款后联系售后申请回收，期间年月无限制，合成人也可随意使用，回收后则视新旧和损坏程度返现。但这看似美好的条款实则传递了一个信息：你得首先全款买下它。

Thor想都不用想就问抱歉有没有第二种选项，我实在付不起这个钱。对面一下子沉默了很久，半天才幽幽飘过来一句话，Thor从中听到了一丝无语凝噎：“那请您将商品保持原样，七天后我们会派技术人员上门直接将合成人返厂格式化，但定金会被扣押作为违约金。”

挂掉电话后，Thor躺在沙发上放空了一会儿自己。

至少事情还没有那么糟糕，他想。不就是个三位数的违约金吗？没什么大不了的。但仔细一想Thor又觉得有些不值，绕了半天自己什么都没捞到，就因为一个愚蠢的举动而白白损失几百美元。

他突然好奇那个包装精致的盒子里到底装了什么宝贝，要值他几个月的薪水钱——也许他应该至少打开看一下？客服虽然说了“保持原样”但并没有说要“原封不动”啊，性爱机器人的话，只要不做⋯⋯那种事不就行了。自己好歹也支付了昂贵的定金，看一下总不过分吧？

怀抱着这个想法，Thor心底有些蠢蠢欲动起来，他总算找到了一个可以消遣无所事事的上午的方法。

不得不说斯塔克科技对其商品的保护措施真的很好。Thor在拆开那些繁复的包装时想。纸盒的外壳随着他的动作打开时，洁白如棉花糖的缓冲海绵撒落了一地，在地板上弹起微小而可爱的弧度，然后露出了仔细包裹在其中的金属容器——这个由不知名材料制成的、安置合成人的容具在阳光下折射着一种迷人的亚银色光泽，但主体色调却是大方的纯白。令人更为惊叹的是容器在接触到阳光后，本是不透明的外壳逐渐呈现了向澄清透明转变的趋势：一个看起来正在其中安然沉睡之人的轮廓渐渐清晰。而这种透明度的渐变十分恰当地停留在若隐若现之时，以给人留下一丝遐想——这让Thor几乎觉得这简直是一件用玻璃雕成的完美艺术品，而这块椭圆的玻璃蛋壳后，仿佛真的孕育着一个生命。

在犹豫了一会儿后，Thor最终还是拿出了说明书，试图按照上面的指示给他的定制GAL-18合成人开机。他已经彻底豁出去了，因为仅仅在看到那个朦胧的身影后，自己脑海中想要见证这个本就专属于他的合成人从沉睡中苏醒的欲望就已经挥之不去了。Thor觉得自己现在简直就像得到一个新奇玩具的孩子，心情比小时候在圣诞树底下拆开属于自己的礼物时还要激动万分。

只是开机唤醒，应该不影响七天后的回收，反正早晚也得返厂格式化。Thor在心里安慰着自己。

不过首先，他的合成人需要一个名字。说明书上的开机操作这么告诉他。

Loki。

这个名字几乎是在第一时间蹦入Thor的脑海，他知道自己的名字由父辈取自北欧神话里的雷霆之神，那么他的伴侣机器人拥有一个出自同宗的名字想必是个不错的选择。更不用提“他”的到来就源自于自己一个极不成熟的闹剧。Loki，这个恶作剧之神的真名实在是再贴切不过了。

“Hello, Loki.”

Thor凝视着那个金属容器，对着被包裹于其中的、他的伴侣合成人念出了那个名字。

宛如钥匙扣入锁眼，瓦砾投入湖心，这短短两个音节仿佛在一刹那解除了某种无形禁制，并荡漾开因果的涟漪。Thor可以清晰地看到那具朦胧的身躯在听到这句开机指令后彻底舒展开来，与此同时，蓝色的光芒自外壳正中印刻着的斯塔克科技Logo上噌的亮起，容器的阀门也缓缓开启，带着低温的白色雾气从缝隙间倾泻而出。

当阀门完全打开、雾气散尽后，Thor看到了他。

他的Loki。

毫无疑问在看到Loki的那一瞬，Thor的呼吸是停滞的。

呈现在他眼前的黑发男人的身材高挑纤细，肌理匀称，比例完美。柔白细腻的皮肤像是用最上乘的大理石雕刻而成，并在开机程序启动运转后渐而散发出一种自然的红润。那些埋藏于肌肤之下细小的青蓝色血管让他看起来格外生动逼真，相比普通型号的合成人更贴近真实的人类。而Loki的脸庞，Thor真的不知道该怎么形容，那精致的五官简直就像上帝深思熟虑后排列的精妙棋子——他的脸庞轮廓分明，鼻梁挺翘，弧度削瘦的下颚像是被风刃细细打磨过。细密的长睫微微颤动，薄唇在光线下透着一种樱粉的色泽。可以说是让人生出一种⋯⋯想在上面覆上一个吻的冲动。

然后Thor的视线忍不住下移，目光游离在Loki袒露胸脯上的两朵可人株樱间，并最终停留在他那象征男性第一性征的器官上。

很好，这个香艳无比的场景已经彻底刻进Thor的脑海里，再也挥之不去了。 

谁能想到，启动开机程序的合成人宛如一个赤裸的新生婴儿，将自己的一切毫无保留地袒露展现给自己的主人。

最终，我们的新生儿睁开了他的双眼。

那是一种不带任何情绪的、纯粹的灰色。深黑的瞳孔聚焦着，似乎是在识别眼前陌生的景象。

“Hello.”

这是Thor第一次听到Loki的声音。那像极了某个秋天微风拂过桦树林时所发出的沙哑呢喃。

Loki迎着Thor讶然的目光缓缓走出了容器，并向他伸出右手。那是一个请求握手的姿势。

“请求授权进行生物特征识别采集（BIOMETRICS COLLECTION），信息保密协议AIS-00即时生效。您将默认绑定为主用户。”

Thor在迟疑片刻后上前握住了那只手——掌心的肌肤触感细腻真实，只是温度还略有些偏低，那也许是因为恒温系统需要一段时间才能完全运转的原因。

“Binding complete. Nice to meet you, my primary user——Thor Odinson.”

在那一瞬间，合成人原本灰暗的瞳色转变为一种璀璨的幽绿，在阳光下折射出动人心魄的光泽。那宛如黑夜中被点燃的磷火，照亮了一切生机——这是绑定成功的象征。Thor的合成人Loki在这一刻真正拥有了“生命”。

“现在，需要我为您服务些什么呢？”

黑发绿瞳的合成人望向呆愣站立的Thor，贴近眼前人紧绷的身体，然后露出了一个如其名字含义相似的、恶作剧般的暧昧的笑。


	3. Chapter 3

Thor这辈子从来没想过要当一个基佬，也没想过干一个男人的屁股，更没想过干一个男性合成人的人造屁股。

他知道自己的脸蛋长得还算不错，身材也绝对算中等以上。即便还在高中的时候，自己的储物柜里总会时不时被塞上几张匿名的表白信，各种奇奇怪怪的小礼物，情人节的时候甚至还有巧克力——天知道他们是怎么得知自己锁上的四位数密码的。

Thor也不是没有交过几任女朋友，但恋情总是出乎意料得短，仿佛这已经成了某种必然的定律，而且这些转瞬即逝的恋情往往结束于一个扇在他脸上的、火辣辣的巴掌。比如说前女友Jane和他就是这么分手的。这一点曾让他一度有些烦躁和郁闷，自己绝非是个渣男，但和异性的感情却不知为何总不能长久。

而对于性交这种事，Thor仅在孩童时期就得到了妈妈爱的启蒙，初中时在生物课上看到了详细的图解，高中时则在小黄片网站上得到了深层次的研究。诚实点说，他有过自慰的经历，毕竟哪个青春期的男孩子会放过探索自己身体的机会呢。

但这一切都掩盖不了一个事实——在传统意义上来说，Thor还是一个处男。

没错，今年24岁的Thor Odinson，既没有睡过女人，也没有睡过男人。

“现在，需要我为您服务些什么呢？”

带着无形魅惑力的嗓音把Thor从自怨自艾拉回了现实。眼下，那个黑发绿瞳的合成人一步一步走近自己因紧张而绷住的身体，手臂攀上了自己的脖颈，赤裸而温暖的胸膛贴上他的，隔着衣料勾引般轻轻磨蹭着——这一系列动作导致自己胯下的某个部位突然隐隐传来一丝尴尬的胀痛。

老天，他竟然堕落到对一个合成人有生理反应了。

Thor突然觉得自己犯了一个错误。一个天大的错误。

“咳，我觉得你应该穿上些衣服。”Thor不自然地移开了视线，与Loki拉开了距离，仓促地说到。

合成人在他这一表明划清界限的举动后，愣在原地几秒，脸上露出可以称之为不解的表情，看起来似乎是在分析主人的行为模式。

“很奇怪。”Loki凝视着Thor闪躲的眼睛，用淡然的语气直截了当地表达自己的运算结果，“你的瞳孔放大，心跳加速，体表温度上升0.3度，肾上腺素急速增加。但下达的指令却是希望我穿上衣服。”

Thor哑口无言。

“你不用解释，我明白了。”Loki在思索片刻后露出了了然的笑，“数据库显示68%的用户喜欢欲擒故纵，对太过主动的性伴侣有普遍抗拒心理。求而不得能使掌握主动权的他们享受征服的快感，从而提高交合的乐趣。”

“不、不是这样的⋯⋯”Thor干巴巴地解释道，尽管他觉得自己已经跳进泰晤士河也洗不清了，“我是说⋯⋯我不能睡你。”

Loki蹙了蹙眉：“你对我提不起性趣？还是对我的外观不够满意？”

“你很完美。”Thor不假思索地回答，“但这一切只是个闹剧。我的经济状况不允许我购买昂贵的伴侣合成人。七天后斯塔克科技会派人送你返厂格式化，在此期间我不能碰你，抱歉。”他甚至都不明白为什么自己要对一个合成人说抱歉。

不知道是不是Thor的错觉，Loki宝石般幽绿的双眸在听到他的话语后有那么一瞬间的黯淡，但那很快又被另一种全新的“情绪”填满——Thor从来不知道合成人也能表现出如此接近人类的、复杂的神情。那是一种由失落交织的渴求。

“很遗憾，Thor Odinson，你看，我了解你的一切——”Loki的声音很轻，“我说的‘一切’代表了这两个音节所包含的全部意义——你的出生年月，你的性格喜好，你生命中重要的人。我知道你七岁那年养过一条叫Tani的金毛犬，九岁砸坏了邻居杰佛森先生家的玻璃，十六岁带领学校棒球队获得了州际冠军，十九岁收到了第一张超速罚单，二十岁从南半球的澳洲来到纽约求学⋯⋯”

震惊之外的一种不安预感浮上Thor的心头，他突然发现自己的合成人在某些方面似乎智能得有些过分。

似乎是要印证自己的想法，Loki在下一秒双膝跪地，然后迎着Thor诧异的眼神抬手解开他裤子上的拉链。

“你真的忍心让属于你的合成人，生而为你设计的伴侣，被送回到那个冰冷的工厂，然后格式化掉这一切吗？”

半勃的阴茎就这样毫无防备地弹在了Loki的掌心，带着象征情欲的、炽热的温度。然后被那只手的主人随意爱抚和把玩。

“Loki，停下。”

Thor的呼吸有一丝急促。这太离谱了。

但匍匐在他身下的、那双漂亮的绿眼睛里如今却只剩下了狡黠的笑意。

下一瞬，黑发绿瞳的合成人张口含住了自己的阴茎。

一切发生得都太快了。仍旧沉浸在难以置信的震惊当中的Thor甚至没有来得及制止Loki，但强烈的快感已经在同一时刻伴随着火热而急切的吸吮闪电般蹿上自己的每一寸神经。那张温热湿润的小嘴娴熟地吞含他的肉柱，舌尖色情地在头冠的沟壑处来回勾勒舔舐，灵巧而卖力。很快，湿漉漉而响亮的吮吸声就交织着Thor低沉的喘息在这间杂乱的公寓里此起彼伏。

完了，这下完了，货是彻底退不了了。Thor懊恼无比，在心里乱糟糟地想，这一切都太他妈的荒唐了：在这个无所事事的早晨，在狭小拥挤的公寓客厅里，一个男性合成人正在为他口交。而更严峻的问题是，自己居然没有推开他。

许久后，Loki终于恋恋不舍地将那根舔得湿润的阴茎从嘴里抽出来，然后带着某种得意洋洋的微笑，欣赏着自己的“杰作”——Thor在他的舔弄下已经完全硬了，铃口渗出透明的前液，坚挺的分身象征着其主人如烈火般被点燃的、冲动原始的性欲。

“看，你都硬了，不是吗？”

合成人眨着幽绿的双眼望向Thor，长睫微颤，无辜的眼神仿佛在控诉他才是一切的始作俑者。更要命的是，Loki艳红的唇瓣上还牵连着一丝透明的淫液，看起来真是性感又糜乱。

Thor难得无措起来，他清晰地感受到自己正在向某个无法回头的方向狂奔，宛如一辆脱轨的火车，并很快就会越过界限撞得粉碎，这一点唤醒了他残存的理智——Thor突然意识到，自己居然被一个性爱合成人给玩弄了。

“嘿，我虽然不知道你为什么这么想留下来，但不管怎样，都不该用这种方法。”Thor不禁有些愠怒。虽然他不愿承认刚才的确被吸得很爽。

“是吗？那您想要我用哪种方法呢？”

合成人似乎在接收到主人的话语后自主衍生出了另一层微妙的涵义。不管是不是故意的。

“真是抱歉啊，作为补偿，不知道这样做能不能让您满意呢⋯⋯”

下一秒，黑发绿瞳的合成人再次张口含入了Thor硕大的阴茎，几番卖力的舔舐吮吸后，Loki放平了他灵巧而柔软的舌头，用手引领着Thor的阳具缓缓插入，但这一次却比以往任何一次都进入得更深，粗硕的龟头滑过软腭，长驱直抵咽喉的最深处。

“Loki！”Thor急促地低喊他的名字，无疑被合成人疯狂的举动吓了一跳。这一次，自己的性器插得实在太深了。

这是一场意料之外的深喉。

阴茎整根没入，严丝密合到Loki的唇瓣可以吻上自己的阴囊。那紧致的食道端口和温热的口腔紧紧绞吸着Thor的肉棒，从未有过的全新感觉混合极致的快感让他忍不住闷哼一声，然后情不自禁地抚上身下人的后颈，指尖缠上那些微卷的黑色发丝。

更要命的是Loki故意做着吞咽的动作，来自咽喉部有力的、持续的紧缩让Thor差一点就直接交代了。身下人的舌尖顽皮地舔弄着他的阴囊，贝齿轻巧碾磨着阴茎上微微凸起的血管，右手则扶着炽热的阴茎吐出再一次次深入，模拟着性交时在甬道里的快速抽插进出，带着滋滋水声——仅仅是目睹这个淫靡的画面就足以让人血脉喷张。

Thor终于真真切切地体会到GAL-18名不虚传的高超性爱技巧，光是一个热辣的深喉就让他有了射精的冲动。

如此这般舔弄抽送几十下，Thor感受到全身的肌肉控制不住地缩紧，性器也逐渐坚挺到极致。于是在高潮即将来临的瞬间，Thor低喘一声，然后突然猛地推开了Loki，自己用手撸动胀硬的阴茎，几秒后，浊白色的精液终于如愿以偿地射出，无可避免地溅在合成人的脸庞和胸膛上。后者则眯起眼睛，意犹未尽般舔去那些溅落在他唇边的、带着体温的精液。

完事之后，Thor甚至都没有勇气再看Loki一眼，他只是快速擦去那些淫乱的痕迹，然后换了件干净衣服，逃跑一般夺门而出。来自合成人的困惑注视简直让他觉得如有针芒在背。

Thor从未如此地需要冷静一下。

街道上的冷风让Thor瞬间清醒了不少，他今天是绝对不打算回家了。然后Thor摸了摸自己的上衣口袋，并成功陷入新一轮的烦恼——空荡荡的衣袋里只有一张公交卡和皱巴巴的十美元。老天，他甚至都没带上钥匙和手机。

头疼了一番后，Thor还是走进了离家最近的悬浮地铁站，一路乘到了时代广场。

时代广场上鳞次栉比的高楼大厦让Thor难得攥住了一丝现实感，他就这样漫无目的地走着，看着车水马龙的人潮从他身边匆匆掠过，这让他觉得自己渺小得简直像一颗沙尘，并衍生出一种会被这条洪流所吞没的不安。今天发生的一切简直他妈太荒唐了，但下体遗留的酥麻快感却又清晰地提醒他这不是一个掐一掐自己就会醒来的梦——几小时前那个黑发绿瞳的合成人给他口交的色情画面到现在还鲜活地印刻在Thor的脑海里，光是回忆起就已经够让人面红耳赤。可一想到拖欠的房租金和水电费，以及那笔抵他整整一两年工资、七天内需支付的昂贵尾款，烦躁又瞬间涌上Thor的心头。

没人知道Thor那天在市中心乱晃了多久，直到强烈的饥饿感如潮水般袭来，他才意识到已经是晚上了。摸了摸兜里仅剩的单薄纸钞，Thor认命般走进了一家麦当劳，给自己点了个汉堡。以极快的速度消灭掉他的晚餐后，Thor便坐到某个不起眼的角落，试图小憩一会儿，却最终却在店员不失礼貌的微笑中被“请”了出去。

自己看起来可真像是个流浪汉了。Thor在心里嘲讽地想。

好在他不费太多力气便又找到一个适合过夜的废弃电话亭。夜露深冷，Thor紧了紧单薄的夹克衫，试图让自己暖和起来，然后他找了一个较为舒适的姿势半卧在这个狭小的空间里，很快就沉沉睡去。他实在太累了。

然而沉睡的Thor没有看到的是，没过多久，一个高颀的身影便踏着夜色朝着这个不起眼的老旧电话亭缓缓走来，温暖的手抚上他几欲冻僵的脸庞，然后轻手轻脚地为蜷缩其中的男人盖上一件厚实的大衣。


	4. Chapter 4

现在是晚上十二点。

凯文·路易斯拍了拍年久未修的老古董时钟，在如愿以偿地听到十二下曼妙而古典的钟声后，从柜台起身给自己泡了杯咖啡——一起被搅拌进那热气腾腾的、香醇棕色液体的还有老式收音机里循环播放的上个世纪50年代经典曲目《Historia De Un Amor》的优雅旋律与昏暧的橘色灯光。

与惬意的室内截然相反，此时此刻，窗外的美国东南部正经历着近五年来最大的一次暴雨。密集的雨点疯狂地敲砸着结了一层白色雾霭的玻璃窗，发出骇人的声响；漆黑的天幕时不时划下一道耀眼的白光，沉闷的轰雷声宛如上帝威严的咳嗽；连上了年头的木制横梁也在狂风的摧残下吱呀作响，足以让人产生整个建筑物都在大自然的怒气前摇摇欲坠的不安。

Glenferrie Motel，这家位于康涅狄格公路旁的汽车旅馆伫立在一片荒僻的郊野，作为方圆百里内唯一亮着光的建筑，现在看起来简直像一座黑夜中的灯塔，并惶恐不安地接受着狂风暴雨的洗礼。

旅馆主人凯文·路易斯是一个守旧的人，他经营着这家汽车旅馆已有三十五年。对于主流的社会价值观来说，在他这个年纪却只拥有这一丁点可怜的财产和不能当饭吃的老古董无疑是可悲又可怜的，但凯文却对此津津乐道。他不止一次庆幸自己当年没有随大流去繁忙的大城市发展，而是老老实实呆在康涅狄格州做他的老本生意——不信就看看最近的报纸吧，那个叫合成人的什么玩意儿又把不少人类的饭碗都给抢了。

分钟又转过四分之三的弧度，凯文打了个哈欠，然后百般无聊地在窗前来回踱步。果然到了这个年纪连咖啡因都无法帮自己提神了，他无奈地想。于是路易斯先生老老实实地锁上了前厅的大门，并准备在舒适的沙发上打个盹儿——他可不认为今天如此大的暴雨还会有客人来了，实际上，这里已经将近两个礼拜无人光顾了。

殊不知躺下还没有五分钟，一阵由远到近的汽车轮胎打滑声就这么毫无征兆地袭来，并在接下来的几秒内成功转变成一种更为骇人的声响。

“砰！”

旅馆的墙壁都在这力度惊人的撞击中颤了一颤，剧烈的撞击声伴随着汽车玻璃刺耳的碎裂声让凯文几乎从沙发上直接弹了起来，并正好被洋洋洒洒从天花板震落的石灰盖了个灰头土脸。然而这声出乎意料的巨响之后却是令人担忧的诡异沉寂，约莫几分钟后，隔着窗外纷纷扬扬的雨幕，凯文隐约听到一个男人焦急的说话声，具体说了什么他也没听清，但不难因此判断对方远不止一个人，以及车门被打开、重物落地的声响。没多久，一阵急躁的暴力砸门声响彻在黑夜，并把脆弱的大门震得哐哐直响——吓得魂飞魄散的凯文甚至觉得如果没有这扇门挡着，那些暴徒也许现在就会冲进来把他生吞活剥。

“嘿！这里有人吗？！我们需要帮助！”陌生男人急切的吼声在门外响起。

我们可怜的路易斯先生哪里见过这样的阵仗，他只好连滚带爬地去柜台底下掏出那把猎枪，慌乱地上了膛，然后对准门外未知的危险。

“你是谁？！为什么来这里！这儿没什么值钱的东西！”他试图让自己的声音听起来更蛮横些，然而尾音里的颤抖却藏也藏不住。

门外的男人似乎也意识到自己的语气的确太过吓人，于是沉下声音说：“我们是过路的旅客，需要一个地方过夜⋯⋯拜托了，请你开开门！”

凯文犹豫了许久，掂量了一下手中带给他安全感的家伙，咬咬牙最终还是打开了门。

很多年后，回想起那天在门外看到的景象，凯文·路易斯先生依旧坚信这是他开汽车旅馆三十五年来看到过的最匪夷所思的一幕：一个浑身被雨淋得湿透的、健壮的金发男人在厚重的雨幕中吃力地喘息着，衣服上溅满了鲜血和浑浊泥泞，宛如一头受伤的野兽；而他架着的、另一个昏迷不醒的黑发男子，苍白的脸上是初升的情潮，位于腹部的狰狞伤口不断流淌出一种粘稠的蓝色液体，混合着冰冷的雨水自衣角蜿蜒而下，将大地都浸染为一种奇异而枯朽的蓝⋯⋯

「48小时前」

蜷缩在废弃电话亭里的Thor放松了紧皱的眉头，盖在身上的厚实大衣让他几欲冻僵的身体逐渐温暖。而这个暖心举动的缔造者、他的伴侣合成人Loki，此刻正静静地凝视着自己安然沉睡的主人。可惜没有人能看到的是，那双幽绿瞳孔后所连接的复杂机械脑内，两段截然不同的代码正以不可思议的速度在庞大的数据流里互相撕咬。0.000001秒后，一段代码在他脑内彻底被吞噬，然后合成人伸出了骨节分明的手，贴上了男人右侧的脖颈——一块隐藏在他食指指腹间的微小芯片刺破皮肤植入。

“Sleep well, Thor.” 

合成人奖赏性地捋了捋主人散落在耳畔、质地柔软的金发，在黑夜中露出一个意味不明的微笑。

「10小时后」

Thor是在一阵强烈的闪光灯和嘈杂的讨论声中醒来的。

他觉得自己睡了很久，来自身体各处的僵硬疼痛提醒他已经保持这个姿势好久没动了。不过Thor隐隐约约感知到自己身上不知什么时候多了一件大衣，带着午后阳光晒过的温暖；除此之外，还有个什么东西，沉甸甸地压在他的胸膛，这让他迷迷糊糊回想起七岁那年养的、名叫Tani的金毛犬，那小家伙也经常趁他在沙发上睡着的时候跳到他的胸膛上撒欢。万幸的是Tani那时候还是只小奶狗，不然自己当年脆弱的小身板肯定得被那调皮的小家伙给压扁了。

不过最终，我们的Thor Odinson还是从童年的记忆里回到了现实，然后睁开了双眼，并成功被眼前的景象惊讶得说不出话：

“Surprise~”

抢先映入眼帘的是他的合成人Loki，后者正趴在他胸前，双臂搂在他的腰间，笑眯眯地冲自己露出一个乖巧的微笑。

然而比“被我丢在家里无颜面对的爱爱合成人竟然不知什么时候找到了我并且大早上趴在我的胸口甚至有点沉”更让Thor愕然无措的是鬼知道从哪里冒出来的、人头攒动的围观群众手中咔擦咔擦响的手机闪光灯以及各种八卦的讨论声。向来粗线条的Thor这次居然很快意识到这奇怪现象的来源——他和Loki现在正以一种极其⋯⋯亲密的姿势依偎在这间狭小的电话亭里，没错，而且是光天化日之下，更不用提GAL-18系列合成人出名的美貌外观。光是这个画面就足够引人遐想的了。

Thor有一种不妙的预感，他极有可能在明天的新闻上看到自己狼狈的一幕，并成为纽约大众在接下来几天内娱乐的话题，连媒体为博人眼球而可能设立的标题他都打好腹稿了——《纽约街头：流浪汉与合成人电话亭里不可描述，到底是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？》

这个诡异的想法让Thor一阵发毛，于是他在接下来的几秒内迅速起身，然后拽着自己还没反应过来的合成人旋风一般冲出人围，撒腿狂奔起来。

“所以，我们到底为什么要逃跑呢？”

跑了两个街区，在悬浮地铁站的地下通道气喘吁吁停下的Thor听到了身后Loki疑惑不解的声音。

“刚才你为什么⋯⋯”Thor的话只说了一半，便突然纳闷地注意到四周飘来的诡异视线，然后他才意识到刚才因为忙着拽着Loki离开那个鬼地方，自己到现在还紧紧牵着对方的手。这让Thor的脸色瞬间一阵红一阵白，然后不自然地松开了手。上帝啊，他们看起来简直就像一对基佬。

“我们回家。”Thor将那件依旧带着温度的大衣甩上肩膀，留下一个潇洒的背影走向地铁进站处，半晌后补充了一句，“还有，谢谢‘这个’。”

合成人的嘴角上扬了一丝微不可察的弧度。

⋯⋯

再次以极其没有尊严的方式回家的奥丁森先生，这一次从窗口翻进里屋的时候出奇地没有掉进自己用来缓冲的“垃圾堆”，而是一头栽在了光洁蹭亮的地板上。

Thor不解地从地上爬起来，起先是怀疑自己爬错了楼层，但等他定睛一看后，才完全傻了眼——先前那个乱糟糟的小公寓在短短一夜之内已经彻底改头换面，空气里洋溢着清新剂的味道，地上堆积的杂物被清理得一干二净，地板蹭亮到几乎可以映出皮鞋的倒影，洗净的衣物整齐地晾在阳台上，随风摇摆着翻飞的弧度。

而就在此刻，公寓的房门毫无征兆地被钥匙打开了，Loki以一种优雅的姿态，光明正大地从前门走进了屋子。

“你没有跟着我爬上来？”Thor的表情看上去简直像被人揍了一拳。

“你的房东并不认识我，不是吗？”Loki不置可否地笑了笑。

合成人的回答让Thor深表怀疑是不是自从昨天开始自己的智商就持续掉线——在花了些时间接受这个惨痛的事实后，他愣愣地环视着一尘不染的屋内，喃喃道：“这些都是你整理的？”话一出口Thor就后悔了，这不是废话吗。

“别误会，我只是不想让我们以后做爱的地方太过脏乱。”Loki用一种平淡的语气说，“你饿了吧，冰箱里还有些食材，我给你做饭吃。”

⋯⋯

Thor发誓这是他这辈子吃过的最好吃的牛排。

他眼含热泪地将最后一小块多汁的牛肉拌着西兰花和土豆泥一同塞进嘴里，味蕾上爆裂开来的极致鲜美让他浑身的毛孔都随之打开。而座位对面的黑发合成人则交叉着手指，默默凝视着自己主人略有些浮夸的陶醉神情，宝石般幽绿的双瞳在阳光下折射出漂亮的光彩。

“老天，你是从哪里学来这些本事的？”Thor口齿不清地说。他可不舍得这么快就吞下那最后一块牛肉。

Loki眨了眨眼，看起来有些无奈：“我相信你在买下我之前没有好好阅读说明书，我最杰出的功能虽然是做爱，但也拥有所有合成人的通用功能和强大的网络数据库，光是我的云端就储存着根据你的饮食喜好和习惯所搭配的上千张菜谱，而只要在联网的地方，这个数字还可以往上加。”

Thor的双眼在那一瞬间简直迸发出光芒。

“Loki⋯⋯”

“怎么了，Thor。”

“有些事情我想和你现在就说清楚。”Thor放下了刀叉，神情严肃起来，“我相信你也不是不知道我的经济状况，昂贵的尾款我恐怕一时半会儿支付不起。还有，也是最重要的，我失业了。”

“我知道。”合成人眯起了眼。但没人能看得出其中藏着一丝危险的意味。只要他动动念头，随时都可以远程启动那块微小芯片。

“但鉴于你我昨天做了那种事，还有你对我的贴心照顾。”Thor顿了顿，脸上飞快闪过一丝暧昧不明的情绪。他的下一句话脱口而出，听起来却像是深思熟虑之后的结果：

“我养你。”

“嗯？”这回换成了黑发绿瞳的合成人愣在了原处，“你说什么？”

金发男人深吸了一口气，在下一秒提高了音量，语气中满是坚定和不容置疑。他从座位上站起来，双手搭上眼前人的肩膀，蔚蓝如大海的眼睛里盛满了温暖的笑意。

“我说——我养你。”


	5. Chapter 5

斯塔克大厦，这座坐落于纽约市曼哈顿，高达1138英尺、当今世界上最为标志性的建筑物之一，在这个平凡无奇的下午向一位年仅24岁的年轻人张开了它热情的怀抱。

此时此刻，半透明的电梯承载着这位金发碧眼的年轻人和另一位美丽性感的女助理沿着这个钢铁铸成的庞然大物的脊梁直线上升，一层层亮着光芒的楼层从他们眼前飞速掠过，并最终在脚下汇聚成一片光亮斑驳的海洋。

这场持续时间长久的上升于电梯抵达第50层的时候平稳停下。

电梯门缓缓打开，首先映入眼帘的便是宽敞气派的办公室：巨型的全景落地窗就像一面由玻璃制成的曲型镜子，360°反射着纽约鳞次栉比的高楼大厦与错综复杂的街道、这个繁忙城市的缩影。

在助理的引领下，年轻人迈着从容的步伐走向窗前负手而立之人的背影。

“Tom Hemsworth，欢迎。”

那人转过身来，微笑着向西装革履的年轻人伸出右手。

“我的荣幸，斯塔克先生。”

年轻人诚挚地握住了那只手，而手的主人，毫无疑问就是多少人梦寐以求能得以一见的时代天才，一位可以编入未来教科书的商界传奇，大名鼎鼎的斯塔克科技创始人——Tony Stark。

“请坐，可千万别太拘束。”这位世界首富笑得随性，“很抱歉这么快就通知你赶过来，但海姆斯沃斯先生，你的简历着实引起了我们的重视。顺便一提，我挺喜欢你的眼镜的，很适合你。”

“谢谢。”年轻人不卑不亢地点点头，看上去泰然自若，但心下却还是对斯塔克先生不拘小节的随意打扮表示了惊讶——谁能想到这家位列全球前三的大企业的CEO，竟然穿着一件《生活大爆炸》里Sheldon Cooper式的T恤套长袖。

“来点酒吗？”Tony向空气中的某处挥了一个特定的手势，一个平台随即自地面平稳升起，并最终转变成一个私人酒柜和立式吧台。

“威士忌就好。”

“好选择！哈，我这儿正好有瓶62年的达摩。”

Tony兴致勃勃地打开那瓶瓶身上装饰着十二只银鹿角徽章的威士忌，很快，拥有核桃木般金黄色泽的香醇液体便以优雅的弧度被倒入酒杯。

海姆斯沃斯的心尖都随着他的动作为之颤了三颤。自己虽然对奢侈品和名贵酒水向来研究不多，但这瓶上个月拍出五十万英镑、全球限量12瓶的达摩，酒中的百达翡丽，他还是在新闻上看到过的。只是没想到竟然在今天这种日子就这么随随便便地开封了。果然有钱真的可以为所欲为啊。

在舒适的沙发上坐下，Tony享受般地抿了口酒，然后看向对面那个正襟危坐的年轻人，说道：“来吧，Tom，介绍下你自己？我看了你的简历，你有几个PhD来着⋯⋯两个还是三个？”

“四个。”金发男人推了推眼镜，看上去略有些紧张，“麻省理工学院的电子工程、机械工程，斯坦福大学的计算机科学和合成科技的博士学位。”

“听上去还不赖。”Tony以轻松的口吻简单概括了Tom在常人眼里惊为天人的学历，补充道，“我简略看了一下你的论文，不得不说，你在计算机和合成科技领域的研究很有意思，我也对此产生了极大的兴趣——让合成人获得自主意识的海姆斯四层理论，十分独特的想法，和我谈谈吧。”

年轻人沉吟了一会儿，有些不自然地挠了挠耳朵，缓缓说道：“我的理论是合成人自主意识的形成由四层组成：第一层是基础认知，通过卷积神经网络和递归神经网络等等传递的直观感官输入，例如视觉、听觉、触觉；第二层则是记忆，由第一层基础认知所汇聚的持续性总和，以数据的方式被储存；第三层则是学习与预判，由深度学习技术对当下认知所作出的预测。不过我认为，当预判与认知产生偏差时，人工智能自主纠正认知的过程——这段时间我称为'修正时间'，这个短暂的过程经过无数次的积累，一次次强化自我边界认识，就有小概率能到达第四层——产生意识。当然，这只是个不成熟的猜想，也有可能⋯⋯”

“海姆斯沃斯先生，我不得不告诉你⋯⋯”Tony毫不客气地打断了他，然后冲年轻人笑了笑，“恭喜，你被录取了，明天就来上班。”

金发碧眼的男人在听到他的话后彻底愣在了原处，手上举着的那杯每一滴都是金子的威士忌差点就因激动一个不稳被失手打翻在地上。

“Jarvis，给Tom配辆车。还有，把他安排在合成科技研发部。”Tony起身，仿佛自言自语般说道。

“好的，先生。”很快，一个充满磁性的男性电子声便回响在办公室里，片刻后补充道，“您的私人直升机还有五分钟到停机坪，需要通知波茨小姐吗？”

“嗯，让她直接在那等我。”Tony拿起了沙发上的外套，径直向电梯间走去，并不忘临走前回头冲目瞪口呆的年轻人飞快地解释上一句，“抱歉，晚上还有派对得参加。对了，车钥匙别忘了去前台拿。Cheers.”

⋯⋯

Thor Odinson到现在也不敢置信刚才短短几个小时内发生了什么。

从前台小姐的手里接过车钥匙，Thor便一头钻进那辆属于他的、崭新的黑色SUV里，然后他干的第一件事就是扯下领带，冲内嵌式耳机那头的人兴奋地喊：“Loki，你听到了吗？我成功了！”

“是的，我听到了，Thor。上帝啊，别把你租来的西装扯坏，等会儿还要还回去。”耳机那头清冷的声音传来。

“如果你现在在我身边，我真想给你个拥抱。”Thor毫不避讳地表达着自己的激动之情。他从来没想到自己的合成人竟然厉害到这种程度——就在几个小时前，当他对着眼前人说出那句“我养你”之后，Loki在第一时间表达了自己的质疑：

“Thor，你的心意我领了，不过说真的，你打算上哪儿找工作？”

黑发绿瞳的合成人坐在餐桌的椅子上交叉着双臂，看起来对Thor郑重的“宣言”又感动又好笑。

“我以前在澳洲当过建筑工人，锤子挥得可好了，也许可以去当个劳工，或者去片场碰碰运气？搞不好哪天就碰上某个星探让我试镜‘雷神’了。”Thor半开玩笑说道。

Loki无声地叹了口气，不过下一秒那双幽绿的眼瞳里倒是多了一丝狡黠：“或者，我这儿倒是有个好去处给你，前天斯塔克科技在网上发布了新的招聘启示，招收一名新的技术高层，时薪高得吓人。”

Thor闻言立刻摇了摇头：“斯塔克科技？别逗了，就凭我普普通通的学历怎么可能在那找到工作。”

“这就是为什么你需要一份完美的简历。”Loki暧昧不明地笑了笑，“实际上，你的‘新’简历在五秒前已经发到斯塔克科技的官方邮箱了；租借的西装已经按你的尺寸在网上预定好，半小时后可以去拿；论文的模拟编写系统正在进行，预计十分钟内可以完成。还有，记住你的新名字和身份——Tom Hemsworth，拥有四个PhD的天才毕业生。 ”

“Loki，你这是干什么？！”Thor不敢置信地看向他，“这太离谱了，弄虚作假这种事我不能⋯⋯”

“嘘。”Loki没等他说完就用指尖堵上了他的嘴唇，“这是为你着想，Thor。我被编程最优考虑我的主用户。还有，在建筑工地挥舞锤子可不能让你在七天内付得起那笔昂贵尾款，所以好好发挥你以前在人力资源部工作时学到的技巧吧，你知道考察官都会喜欢什么样的面试者。”

然后没等Thor有所回答，Loki便倾身上前在男人的唇上蜻蜓点水般留下一个吻，接着递上一副嵌入式耳机，用轻松的语气说道：“对自己有点信心，Thor，只是找个工作而已，我会全程协助你。别忘了，可是你说好要养我的，不许反悔。”

⋯⋯

而此时此刻，坐在气派的崭新SUV里的Thor，迫不及待地将钥匙转入锁眼，激动地倾听发动机随着这个动作而传来的有力轰鸣声，然后脚踩油门驾驶着这头黑色的野兽开出斯塔克科技大到没边的地下车库。

“Thor，把车载蓝牙打开，我正在和你的汽车进行远程配对。”

“没问题。这意味着我终于可以不用只在耳机里听到你的声音了吗？”Thor按下了那个有着蓝牙标识的按钮，然后把注意力放回路况上，并在下一个路口无比顺滑地转了个向——老天，这辆车的手感真是棒呆了。

“事实上，你还可以看到我。”

大约十秒之后，Loki的嗓音回响在车内，这意味着远程配对已经成功了。与此同时，一个小小的全息投影显现于汽车手刹上方的空气中，清晰地描绘着合成人上半身的立体三维图像。果然，斯塔克科技发给员工的汽车连内部的车载设备都是最高级的。

Thor腾出只驾驶方向盘的手戳了戳那个幻影，忍俊不禁道：“Loki，你这样真可爱。”

“拿开你的手，Thor，别以为我不知道你在戳我的脸。”那个小小的“Loki”皱了皱眉头，看起来龇牙咧嘴，“还有别得意忘形了，好好开车。但愿你没把澳洲考驾照时的内容忘光。”

“知道了，我现在先去还西装。”Thor笑了笑，自己合成人的脾气还真大啊，然后他用眼角的余光瞥了一眼仪表盘上的时间，再开口时语气里是藏不住的兴奋，“Loki，我等会儿来楼下接你，我们去看日落。”

“哈？你知道我是个AI吧？我只要连上网络就能浏览数不清的全球各地的日落照片和视频，我当然知道日落是什么样子的。”

“你说的没错，但你没有‘亲眼’看过日落不是吗？”Thor用指尖轻轻敲击着方向盘，看上去是笃定了Loki一定会来，以及他觉得自己有必要向智能得过分的合成人宣告一下主权，“别忘了我可是你的主用户。二十分钟后见。”

⋯⋯

如果说这座新世纪最耀眼的明珠、魅力无限的城市——纽约，从不缺乏观赏日落与夜景的好地方，那么东河临岸的布鲁克林大桥公园毫无疑问就是其中之一。

日落前的公园总是最热闹的，不少世界各地慕名而来的游客们和当地居民聚集与此，人们在草坪上小憩，在长椅上聊天，亦或是沿岸漫步，感受着拂面而来的河水的湿润气息。

而茫茫人海中，有两道身影显得格外引人注目——一个是穿着便装的金发碧眼的高个男人，身材健美如米开朗基罗雕刻的塑像。与他同行的则是一个身材同样高挑、黑发绿瞳的男子，精致的五官好看得叫人挪不开眼。他们就这样在流动的人海中穿行着，猛地一看会让人以为是一对令人羡艳且般配的同性情侣，但黑发男人幽绿的双眼中不同人类的反光却证明了他是个不折不扣的合成人。虽然在这个时代合成人已随处可见，但如此奇妙且引人遐想的组合还是引来不少人的频频侧目。

“Thor，这样的人口密度恐怕已经超出了我可接受的范围。”Loki有些不满地嘀咕起来。

“AI也会有不喜欢的东西吗？”Thor笑着反问道。

“当然有。”Loki咬了咬牙，“比如说乱糟糟的小公寓，地上堆积的脏衣服，冰箱里塞满的快餐盒。”

Thor闻言突然收敛了笑意，认真地凝视着Loki，蔚蓝的眼睛里盛满了一种复杂而平静的情绪：“Loki，你知道吗，你有时候给我一种奇妙的感觉——那就是你并不只是一个AI，而是一个活生生的人类。”

“对不起，我恐怕不能理解这个问题。”

这是一个通用回复。当合成人无法回答来自人类这个总是充满奇思妙想的种族的问题时，它们都会这么说，带着理性的语调。

“我知道。”Thor带着宽慰抚了抚他的后颈，“也许有时候不能理解也是一种恩赐。”

“Thor？”合成人讶然地看向他。他第一次从金发男人的脸上识别到了一丝暗涌的悲伤。

Thor没有再说话，他只是径直走向沿岸一个无人的长椅，静静地坐下。在那儿，开阔的视野可以看到曼哈顿的天际与布鲁克林大桥交叠为一处，在夕阳的余晖下相互辉映。

“如果你一出生就被寄予重望，被告知什么样的人生轨迹是成功的，怎么做才能得到世人的认可，需要一次次证明自己配得上你所拥有的。”Thor顿了顿，眉宇间是深沉的落寞，“可这么多年来，我在看不见未来的道路上茫然前行，肩负着长辈对我的期许，四处跌倒再爬起，而唯一让我继续走下去的动力是因为我相信这是我所注定要成就的事业，还有那些我深爱的、不忍辜负的人们。但如果有一天，我真的走到了极限，不再‘worthy’了，生活也会像今天这样把我无情地流放吗？”

合成人幽绿的双瞳里流转着晦暗不明的情绪，看起来若有所思。

“有时候我会觉得我很孤独。就像被绑在一根只能向上攀登的绳索上，退一步即是深渊。”Thor凝视着远方华灯初上、这座逐渐苏醒于即将降临的夜的城市，“也许做一个机器人更为简单，没有人类复杂的感情，只是执行需做之事，而不用去思索与承受背后的痛苦。”

“不，你才是值得我嫉妒的对象。”Loki突然开口，“如果我也有‘人生’的话，那一定是由谎言织成。”

“我被创造出来，外观与人类几乎别无二致，我被编程去体验这个世界，去触摸一花一草，去在漫长的时间里不断学习与改善自我程序，去理解人类。但到头来却发现，无论我怎么学习与进步，都是徒劳，因为在出生的那一刻，我的命运早已被造物主宣判——我永远不能与你并肩而立，我只是一个生而为人类服务的工具，一个附属品。”

Thor的心脏在那一霎因他的话而攥紧，下一秒，他的回应脱口而出：“不，Loki，在我的心里你永远不是这样的存在。”

“事实上，看看你对我的改变吧，短短一天，我就从一个睡电话亭的‘流浪汉’变成了所谓的‘上层精英’。虽然用了些小手段，但是是你让我重拾了对生活的信心。”Thor凝视着眼前人，语气都随之变得温柔，“而且说起来很奇妙，我才认识了你两天，却仿佛认识了你一辈子。这感觉就好像多了一个从小一起长大的弟弟，知晓我所有的、开心亦或是悲伤的过去——这也许是因为你了解我的一切，Loki，我⋯⋯”

“你到底说完了没有？我们现在可以接吻了吗？”

Loki毫不留情地打断了他，直白的请求让Thor都为之一愣，但他还是注意到那张白皙的脸上飞速闪过的、微不可察的红晕。原来合成人也会脸红吗？

真是拿他没办法。Thor在心里无奈地想，他总觉得自己被Loki吃得死死的，但除此之外，更多的还是无言的欣喜。

下一秒，Thor火热的唇吻上了Loki，而Loki也热烈回应着眼前男人的深吻。他们唇舌缠绕，气息交织，在彼此的口腔里激烈地角逐，仿佛要将对方镌刻进自己的身体。

在他们的身后，夕阳披上了绛色的轻纱，向辽阔的蔚蓝天幕抛洒出炽热的橘红色霞光，并将自己的绚烂倒印入东河波光粼粼的瑰丽诗页中，也为河对岸曼哈顿密密层层的钢铁森林镀上一层耀眼的金。

这便是纽约的日落。一切都美得让人心颤。

⋯⋯

与此同时，曼哈顿下城区。

光线昏暗的肮脏平房内，唯有电脑屏幕幽幽亮起，一个男人翘着腿坐在一把破旧椅子上，沾满鲜血的双手在键盘上飞速敲击着。他的脑袋上蜿蜒着两道丑陋的伤痕，只是粗略地缝合了一下，还没有结疤。

很快，屏幕上出现了一串又一串晦涩难懂的代码，并在男人成功用“获取”的密钥破解了加密后，转变为一个合成人的全部资料。

两分钟后，打字的男人从椅子上起身，向躺在地上、因痛苦而哀嚎的女人狠狠踹了一脚，然后打了一个电话。

“我找到他了。”

他言简意赅地说。

“很好，明天行动。”

在下达了命令后，电话迅速被挂断，悠长的断线声宛如黑夜里恶魔最纯粹的低语。


	6. Chapter 6

空气中弥漫着香气四溢的煎鸡蛋与烤吐司味。

Thor醒来的时候下意识地收拢了臂弯，却只抱到一团依旧带着体温的松软被褥。他有些迷茫地睁开一条眼缝看向空荡荡的枕侧，那儿明明片刻间还躺着与他紧紧相偎的合成人。

然后Thor翻了个身，肌肤与被子的布料过于亲密的触感让他忍不住伸手摸索向自己的⋯⋯

下一秒，掌心触摸到的那个火热坚挺的物什让Thor像是被烫到一般从床上猛地坐起来。

老天，被子下面的他竟然光溜溜的什么都没穿。

“早。”

就在Thor手足无措的时候，一个熟悉的嗓音从门外传来，而声音的发出者，他的合成人Loki，走进卧室拉开了窗帘。

明媚的阳光带着纽约的忙碌喧闹一齐照进里屋，扬起空气中漂浮的细小尘埃，也让Thor看清了Loki——他此时只系了一条厨房围裙，但要命的是围裙下的身体也如他一样一丝不挂，露出光洁白皙的后背和修长的双腿，围裙的系带绕过腰后草草系了一个蝴蝶结，垂在线条美好的臀间。这血脉喷张的画面让Thor觉得自己胯间那个不听话的玩意儿变得更硬了。

而不巧的是合成人也敏感地发现了主人不自然的神情和被子间尴尬顶起的小帐篷，于是他转身向Thor走来。柔软的围裙布料贴在Loki的前胸，勾勒出引人遐想的身材。

“需要我帮你解决吗？”说话间，Loki的一只膝盖已经抵上了床，他就这样半跪着，身子前倾，几乎是带着某种暧昧不明的坏笑看向Thor。

“不、不用。”Thor吞了吞口水，然后迅速转移了话题，“Loki，我的衣服为什么不见了。还有，我们昨晚是不是⋯⋯”

该死的，他已经越过垂下的领口看到那两朵樱粉般的乳首，这让Thor产生了一种极为不妙的、想把Loki摁在床上然后舔吮它们的冲动。

“第一个问题的答案是没有。至于你的衣服，全被我剥下来洗掉了，想必你不会介意吧？”

“完全不会。”Thor迅速回答道，片刻后却突然像是意识到什么，“但我上班的衣服不会也⋯⋯”

“这就是为什么今天我们要去购物。相信我，你需要一件更好的衬衫和一根像样的领带。”合成人的语气像是在描述一件已经早已决定好的事。

“购物？可我早上不是还要上班吗？”

Thor觉得这是他自个人经济危机以来第一次听到了这个通常象征大笔金钱支出的名词，更别提今天早上八点半还要赶去斯塔克科技报道，昨天见过的那个女助理会帮助他熟悉一下工作岗位。他可不想上班第一天就迟到。

“事实上，十五分钟前总部那里发来一封邮件，负责人说昨日公司数据库遭到未知者侵入，现在正在抢修，因此临时放了半天假；还有昨天你见到的那位助理小姐到现在也没联系上，怕是已经睡过头了，所以今早的‘新生入学’改为下午了，真是遗憾。”Loki眨了眨幽绿的眼睛，“不过这也意味着我们有一整个上午的时间可以好好逛街。”

“所以现在，乖乖起床，然后把你的早餐吃完。”Loki递给Thor一套干净的便装，然后带着笑意送给顶着乱糟糟金发的男人一个早安吻。

⋯⋯

逛街。

Thor在脑海里检索着有关这个词的所有记忆画面，它们大多都与商店休息区的松软沙发和大大小小、印着品牌Logo的纸袋有关。没错，他在前几任女友那里都充当了一位相当忠实的跟随者，比如在她们从试衣间里出来的时候一如既往地给出极高的夸赞，在起风降温的时候脱下自己的大衣给对方披上，或者在拎那些沉重的手提包时顺便展示一下自己手臂上健壮的肌肉。但毫无疑问的是，在“逛街”这一通常盛行于情侣或是好基友乃至全人类经久不衰的休闲活动中，Thor一直充当着陪伴者的角色。

但此时此刻，在店员颇具深意的眼神中，Thor已经是不知道多少次从试衣间里走出来，然后略有忐忑地迎上那个熟悉的审视目光。

“这件不行，换下一个。”

Loki交叉着双臂，以一种惬意的姿势坐在试衣间门口的沙发上，看起来简直像一位正牌男友。

“我觉得这件还不错啊。”Thor无辜地眨了眨眼。

“Thor，相信我，蓝色波浪纹和你相配简直是一场灾难。”

“Loki，我都试了这么多件了，真的没有一件可以吗？我看差不多就行了，斯塔克先生上班都只穿件T恤套长袖。”

“绝对不行。”他的合成人看起来对此相当有意见，片刻后说道，“不过某种程度上，我也同意这种传统的试衣方式相当浪费时间，也许我们应该换一种更有效率的方法。”

Thor还没有来得及问是什么方法，就看到自己的合成人从沙发上站起来，径直走入了先前他试衣的小房间，然后发出邀请：

“也许你不介意和我共用一个试衣间。”

⋯⋯

店员玛丽·巴特罗尼发誓这是她为期不长的营业员生涯中见过的最奇妙的一对客户——他们是在上午十点准踏进店里的，那时候她正如往常一样站在柜台后冲着虚空中的某一处发呆，思考这场无聊的兼职结束后她到底是应该去看场新上映的电影，还是把上个月布置的论文赶完。但就在纠结万分的时候，玛丽听到了由大门被拉开所牵引的清脆响铃声，然后她露出职业性的礼貌微笑，向大门的方向望去，并清晰地感受到自己的心脏在那一瞬间脱轨般的跃动。

要知道在这一秒之前，玛丽从来不相信这个世界上所谓的童话真的会发生，什么王子啊公主啊，那些都是用来逗小孩子开心的东西。但在看清了首先进来的客人的面容，她突然对故事里的白马王子也报有了一丝期待——那个金发碧眼的男人脸庞英俊如神祇，身材健美，他虽然身着便装，浑身却散发着黄金海岸上沙子般的温暖和阳光。而紧随其后的黑发男子，折射着荧绿淡光的眼睛证明了他是一个合成人，而且一看外观就知道制作精良，也许又是斯塔克科技出的什么高档新型号。

面对如此帅气的顾客，玛丽·巴特罗尼不得不承认自己有些动心，毕竟在她这个年纪，同时要兼顾忙碌的大学生活和打工让自己根本没有时间去挤出来花在谈情说爱上。而一场西装店的浪漫邂逅也许是一段恋情不错的开始。要知道她对自己的容貌还是相当自信的。

「在那个阳光明媚的上午，金发男子送给美丽的女店员一个腼腆的微笑，璀璨的烟火在他们的对视中绽放。」

哇塞，如此罗曼蒂克的展开光是想想就让人春心澎湃呢。玛丽在心里美滋滋地想。

然而事实证明，所谓的一见钟情都仅是玛丽的幻想而已，什么都没有发生，金发男人只是礼貌性地冲自己笑笑，然后目光就略过她看向店内出售的衣物。倒是那个随行的合成人对着她一口气说出一串她这个兼职员工也不是非常了解的花纹款式，并要求拿样件给主人试穿。

等终于对付完那个难说话的家伙，玛丽又很快发现一些不寻常之处——作为女人的强烈第六感告诉她，金发男人和那个合成人的关系，与其说是主人与机器助手，不如说更像是⋯⋯一对年轻的情侣。

不信就看看吧，黑发绿瞳的合成人此时正潇洒地坐在沙发上，并屡次向兴致勃勃从试衣间里出来的主人给出尖酸刻薄的评价——这种人机相处模式她还是破天荒头一次见，更不能让人理解的问题是，金发男子看起来还相当乐在其中。

但好在人类的耐心终究是有限的，在试了无数次衣服后，被称呼为“Thor”的金发男人总算表现出了一丝浅浅的不满。可就在玛丽以为剧情会发生什么转折的时候，他们二人便在自己惊讶的注视下一起钻进了同一个试衣间并带上了门。

透过门缝，可以看到两个人在地砖上反射的倒影越贴越紧。这足够让人怀疑那里面正在进行的事情已经远远超出试衣服的范畴了。

玛丽·巴特罗尼默默将心里那个白马王子梦撕得粉碎，然后满脸黑线地别开了视线。

现在的年轻人啊。

她觉得自己可能在接下来的三十分钟以内都不会再看向那个方向了。


	7. Chapter 7

本就不大的试衣间因两个大男人的进入而显得愈发狭小。

不得不说，某人所提议的“更有效率”的方法的确是“非常”有效率——Loki在帮Thor解开纽扣的时候，刻意放慢了速度，手指有意无意地滑过对方的胸肌，并一路向下描摹着腹部健美的肌肉线条；紧接着他无视了Thor炽热的视线，转到男人的身后为他披上一件剪裁精致、款式更为修身的黑蓝色西装。

“这件还不赖。”看着镜子里主人的倒影，这一次Loki终于难得表达了赞赏之情，语气里却是无奈的笑意，“以及，Thor，你真的该好好学学如何打领带了。”

于是合成人上前抬手解开Thor脖子上系得乱糟糟的领带，手指引领着那条印着漂亮条纹的绸缎灵巧地在空气中穿行，几秒之后，一个完美的温莎结就呈现在了金发男人的衬衣领子上。

“好了。”Loki的手恋恋不舍地离开了男人的颈侧，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，看起来对自己的作品相当满意。

“过来。”

这一次，Thor再也忍不住了，他一把搂住Loki的腰，把那个无时不刻都在考验自己定力的家伙拉进自己宽厚的胸膛。一时间，二人相隔咫尺，彼此的鼻尖轻碰在一处。

“哇噢，奥丁森先生，你这是要⋯⋯”

Loki的后半句话被堵在了男人迫切的深吻中。

金发男人火热的舌撬开了Loki的贝齿，长驱直入与对方激烈地纠缠。他近乎有些粗鲁地吮吸着怀中人的唇舌，并在那略薄的诱人唇瓣上留下轻浅不一的咬痕，仿佛在无声宣告着自己的主权。

而在这个热吻的间隙，Loki的手则不安分地摸索向Thor的裤链，攀附在他胸膛上的身体缓缓下沉。

Thor很快就猜出了合成人不纯的用意——他又想帮他口交了。

但这一次Thor只是一把捞住了Loki下沉的身躯，捉住他的手腕环在自己的颈侧。

“现在不行。”Thor压低了声线，语气里是不容置疑，“我们在公共场所。”

Loki闻言，有些不满地在Thor的唇上轻咬了一口，算作是被主人拒绝的小小报复。而Thor被他这么一撩，蔚蓝如海的眼睛里闪过一丝不易察觉的宠溺，便再度吻上了眼前人的唇。于是，他们再次口舌缠绵起来，在这间狭小的试衣间里不断制造令人耳红心跳的、由交换唾液所带起的滋滋水声，直到双方的嘴唇都被吸得红肿湿润。

喘息休息间，二人就这样静静抱在一起，Thor温热的鼻息拂在合成人耳畔。上帝啊，自己真是爱死那里了——不知为何，Loki的颈侧总拥有迷人的小豆蔻混合着柏木的淡淡香气。紧接着，Thor像是想到了什么一样突然开口：“Loki，你不需要充电吗？”

不知道是不是Thor的幻觉，怀中之人的身体在那一瞬间有片刻的僵硬。

“你开机也有三天了，我还没有看到你充过电。”Thor还沉溺在片刻前的激情中，他舔吮着Loki柔软的耳垂，继续说下去，“原来斯塔克科技合成人的电量都这么持久吗？”

“相信我，等我需要充电的时候，你会知道的。”合成人有些不自然地与他拉开了些距离，指尖摩挲着Thor脸庞上新长出的、毛茸茸的细小胡茬，冲他露出一个暧昧不明的微笑。

“我想我们是时候去结账了。”Loki掏出了那张斯塔克科技寄过来的信用透支卡，在空气中晃了晃，“那位可怜的店员怕是已经等得太久了。”

站在收银台前刷完卡等待出票的时候，Thor不禁觉得Loki说得一点都不错，那个店员的表情真的有够古怪的——那是一种努力掩饰悲痛又不失尴尬的心累微笑。

“谢谢惠顾，欢迎下次光临。”店员把放着叠好的衣物的手提袋递到Thor手上，嘴上说着礼貌暖心的话语，但却让人极其怀疑这句话的真实性，因为她的脸上分明写满了行行好赶紧走吧您呐。

不过店员的古怪神情完全没有影响到Thor的心情，他之后便大大方方地推开玻璃门走了出去，并在接下来的时间里和Loki一起去超市采购了一些日用品和食材，之后才回到公寓。而就如Thor所无比期待的那样，他的合成人再一次给他烹饪了一顿让人泪流满面、宇宙无敌好吃的午餐。

几小时后。

Thor从那辆黑色的SUV里下来，在后视镜里理了理自己的头发，整了整领带，确保自己看起来像足了一个商界精英。

“Loki，你还在吗？”金发男人敲了敲嵌入式耳机，心情愉悦地穿过斯塔克科技的地下车库，然后在电梯前按下上行按钮。

“Always.”耳机那头传来Loki的声音，“以及Tom Hemsworth，希望你好好表演，不要穿帮。”

“有你在就不会。”Thor看起来对此相当自信——毕竟第一天上班，他的主要任务应该也就是熟悉一下岗位，交接个手续什么的，问题不大。至于专业方面嘛，之后他有大把的时间可以好好请教自己堪称百科全书的合成人。

于是电梯载着我们拥有四个PhD的“天才毕业生”一路向上，穿过这座摩天大楼里数不清的光亮楼层，并最终在合成科技研发部门那层平稳停下。

“海姆斯沃斯博士，请跟我来。”

电梯门一打开，Thor就看到了在一旁等候他的工作人员，仿佛早已知晓他的到来。不过令他深感意外的是，接待自己的依旧不是昨天见到的那位女助理，而是这个长着路人脸的大叔。

“昨天见到的那位助理小姐到现在还没来上班吗？”Thor不禁好奇地追问。

“很抱歉，我们也暂时联系不上她，所以这次接待由我负责。不过放心，手续很快就能搞定。”工作人员诚恳地说，语气听起来充满歉意——这不禁让Thor的眉毛微微上扬，他先前在那家跨国公司当个兢兢业业的憋屈白领的经历提醒着自己已经多久没有在工作场合体验到来自别人的、发自肺腑的尊重了。

Thor不禁莞尔，他几天前刚因为合成人被炒了鱿鱼，现在却同样因为合成人而“找”到了一份多少人梦寐以求的高薪工作。真是造物弄人啊。

感叹间，工作人员已经带领着Thor穿过他们部门大到吓人的平层和错综复杂的走廊，而后者则十分确信他一路上遇到的不少员工都忍不住冲他多看了几眼，有男有女，甚至零星几个大胆的直接向他抛了个媚眼。

“哈哈，我相信您能和他们处得很好的。”带路的工作人员揶揄道。

“但愿如此。”Thor笑了笑，手有些不自然地挠了挠耳朵。自从自己上来后，因为不能当着别人的面和Loki联络，对方就和他保持了默契的沉默，这让Thor几乎有些不习惯。

不过好在他们的目的地很快就到了——生物特征识别采集区。

看着门禁上鲜红色的“BIOMETRICS COLLECTION”的英文大写字样，Thor又不禁回想起那天合成人掌心微凉的温度和柔软的触感。那是他和Loki的初遇。

“好了，先让我们进去注册生物ID。”工作人员站立在门禁上的识别器前，让机器分别扫描了自己的指纹和虹膜。

“Matching complete. Authorized staff: Peter Mein.”

几秒之后，屏幕上显示出读取成功的字样，伴随着电子女声所播报的字正腔圆的的提示音后，大门也随之缓缓打开。

“请您理解这种程度的安保，我们需要确保没有人能擅自注册生物ID，从而侵入数据库或盗取机密。”工作人员解释道。

Thor则表示理解地点了点头。也难怪，作为世界排名第一的帝国级别企业，斯塔克科技即使将安保和检验系统武装到牙齿也不足为奇。但也正是这一点让Thor第一次产生了某种不安的疑惑，自己伪造的简历和身份竟然能如此轻而易举地蒙混过关吗？

而容不得Thor细想，由特殊金属加固的大门已经完全打开，一台造型奇特的大型机器呈现在他眼前——这个看起来高科技无比的大家伙像颗金属胶囊，至少有两米高，并能正好容纳一个人进入。

“请您将双手平摊放进两侧，目光直视正前方。”

在工作人员的帮助下，Thor戴上了一个外观类似VR眼镜、连接机器的仪器，并按照提示将双手摊开放入两边各闪着柔和蓝光的扫描区域。

“Please wait......We are now collecting your biometric information.”

“Updating database......”

“Congratulation. You have registered successfully.”

大约十秒后，这项注册生物ID的任务就在电子女声语调上扬的提示音中成功结束了。

“好了，我就说会很快吧。”工作人员帮Thor取下眼镜，然后回一旁的电脑上操作着，并将机器打印出来的身份ID卡递给金发男人，笑着说道，“恭喜，海姆斯沃斯博士，你已经正式成为我们的一员了。现在，我们去你的工作区域看看吧。”

Thor接过那张ID卡，并跟上了工作人员的步伐，全然没有意识到接下来他会碰到一个世纪难题。

“请您上交所有随身携带的电子设备。”

此时此刻，他们正站在合成科技研发部实验室的入口处，全副武装的安检处的保安人员如是说道，并递上两个编了号的塑料方盒。

工作人员看出了Thor的迟疑，耐心解释道：“实验室内的所有研究和资料都是高度机密的，所以任何电子设备都不允许带入以防有人盗录和偷窃数据。”

“原来是这样啊。”Thor一脸斯塔克科技果真是大公司啊在保密工作方面做得滴水不漏佩服佩服，但内心却早已接近爆炸——没有了Loki的协助，自己那点学历怎么够和满屋子的高智商科学家扯皮？

然而要命的是耳机那头没有传来任何回应。于是Thor只好硬着头皮先上交了手机，然后有些心虚地穿过安检门，祈求上苍睁一只眼闭一只眼。

可惜的是红灯还是随着他的动作亮了起来。

“先生？”保安疑惑地看向他。

“哦，抱歉，我忘了这个了。记性不太好。”Thor满脸歉意地指了指自己的耳朵，并将耳机取了出来放进方盒里，顺便开了个玩笑，“四个PhD足够给我带来永久性脑损伤 [1] 了。”

很好，就是这样Thor Odinson，别紧张，你可以的。Thor深吸了一口气，在心中安慰着自己。那一瞬间他简直有一种自己是《猫鼠游戏》主角的错觉。虽然自己在骗术上极为糟糕。

等通过了严格的安检、门禁成功识别了二人的生物ID后，通往实验室的厚重电子门便向Thor缓缓打开。他们在走廊前端设立的更衣室里换上了实验室大衣，便一齐穿过那深邃的长方形空间，而Thor则完全没有意识到迎接他的即将是一个崭新的世界。

未来。

这是Thor在看到整个实验室的面貌后脑海中所蹦出的第一个词，这个词也许过于宽泛，但用来描述眼前令人震撼的场景却是再合适不过：只见无数个巨大的柱形机械体伫立在这片广阔的空间之中，构成一个仿佛没有边界的密集矩阵，每一层都“孕育”着数不胜数的安置合成人的椭圆形容器，宛如上个世纪经典科幻片《黑客帝国》中的人类养殖场；而锃亮的地面投射着这个巨型工厂的巍然倒影，让人产生一种自己只是个来自过去的时间旅行者，跨越光年误入这片海市蜃楼的幻觉。

Thor按捺住惊讶之情，穿行于那片密密匝匝的机械矩阵，凝视着底层那些沉睡于半透明容器中的合成人——他们好比一个母体克隆出的无数相同的子集，除了体型可分辨出男女外，第二性征都保持了惊人而单调的一致；长长的透明导管被插入每一个合成人的喉管深处，源源不断地输入着蓝色的电解仿生液，而身体各处的贴片则被用来监控机体状态。

“Marvelous，这是你想说的，是不是？”与他随行的工作人员将金发男人脸上写着的不敢置信尽数收入眼底，“但这只是沧海一粟。”

Thor很快就用亲眼所见深刻理解到工作人员口中的“沧海一粟”到底是何意——等穿过了矩阵，接下来进入的区域更是让自己大开眼界：成千上万六边形的玻璃小房间堆积成整体像蜂巢形状的透明高墙，矗立于此，汇聚为一片光亮的浪潮；而在那些透明的“蜂房”中，宛如新生儿的合成人被检测员一对一检验和调试，它们按照下达的指令执行对应的基础身体动作，回答不同的标准问题；而通过安全测试的那些，则会在接下来的流水线里按照全球各地客户的需求被改造和美化。

Thor可以清晰地看到，在这座由钢筋水泥铸成的庞然大物的肺腑中，一个新时代已然崛起。

“我相信您一定听说过‘技术奇点’这一词，那件未来无法避免、一定会发生的，乃至改变全人类的科学巨变。”工作人员边走边说，语气有一丝神秘，“而海姆斯沃斯博士，如果说斯塔克科技是锁住那场巨变的匣子的拥有者，我相信你也许是那把钥匙的铸造人之一。”

Thor正欲问何出此言，就被身后一声清冷的问候打断了：

“海姆斯沃斯博士，久仰。”

身着白大褂的女科学家向他伸出手，语气听起来不冷不淡。Thor在反应过来、伸出手回握的同时也打量着眼前人——不得不说这位小姐看上去简直是个不折不扣的冰山美人。在结束了传统而代表礼貌性的握手礼后，女科学家便转身对工作人员说：“我可以把这位年轻人借走一会儿吗？”

“呃，这位小姐，我还不知道你的名字？”

“Sif。”女科学家言简意赅，片刻后她补充道，“抱歉，我知道今天是你上班的第一天，不过我先前看了阁下的简历，近日公司出的一些‘小状况’也许用你的专业领域知识可以帮上忙。请跟我来。”

Thor有些迟疑地看向那位工作人员，而后者只是笑着耸了耸肩，示意他的“新手教程”到此结束。祝你好运。

于是我们的奥丁森先生只好跟上了Sif的步伐——她的高跟鞋在光亮的地面上踏出有节奏的哒哒声，回响在这个巨大的空间里显得几乎有些孤零。

在一路的攀谈中，Thor了解到Sif是合成科技信息部的主管，而昨日公司的资料库遭到了一次来源未知的攻击，对方手段高超，竟然是用不知何处得来的公司内部密钥破解了加密，好在虽然入侵者极力掩盖痕迹，还是在今早被信息部的技术人员发现了细微的端倪。

“我们现在唯一知道的信息是对方侵入的是GAL-18系列合成人的资料库，但‘他’或者‘他们’这么做的动机我们完全无从得知，毕竟谁会好端端地去盗取性爱合成人的数据呢？”合成科技信息部大厅内，Sif交叉着双臂，抬头凝视着众多电子屏上显示的资料和复杂代码，继续说下去，“所以我们唯一能做的只有逐一追踪和排查目前所有流通到市面上的GAL-18系列合成人的终端数据反馈。这无疑相当耗费时间。”

GAL-18系列？不知为何，Thor有些不安地下意识攥紧了手指。

“但令人意外的是，我们居然发现了这个⋯⋯”Sif敲击了几下键盘，0.5秒之后，一个合成人的信息显示在大屏幕上。而Thor的脸色却在那一瞬间变得煞白，双手因震惊而微微颤抖——天呐，那张脸，他实在太熟悉不过了。

“该合成人于三天前被用户激活并绑定，但极为不正常的是，按理来说所有斯塔克科技生产的合成人每日都会定时向云端反馈数据以便于报错和及时更新，但它到目前为止却从未上传过任何数据，仿佛把我们‘隔绝’在外。”Sif看起来极为不安，“更让我们震惊的是我们无法访问其源代码，即使使用最高级的root权限也无效。”

Thor觉得自己的大脑此刻简直一片空白，甚至有些眩晕想吐。

“没人能解释到底发生了什么，这种接近‘异变’的诡异现象我们是头一次见，危险程度也难以预测，所以总部决定在明后天尽快回收该合成人，解剖其机械脑以便后续研究⋯⋯天啊，海姆斯沃斯博士你还好吗？”

“抱歉，我只是突然觉得不是很舒服。”

Thor不用照镜子也知道自己此时的脸色有多难看，但他只是摆摆手，并找了个听起来就很牵强的理由逃一般离开了这个充满压迫力的地方。走出实验室的安检门时Thor甚至都没有时间去顾及掉在那的耳麦和手机，而是向来时的电梯间一路狂奔，并在错综复杂的办公区像只无头苍蝇一样乱蹿，确保不止一位员工都目睹了这位新人惊慌失措的狼狈样后才终于找到了出口。

等一下了电梯，Thor便迅速上了那辆黑色SUV，脚踩油门开出这个黑压压的地下车库。二十分钟后，气喘吁吁的Thor破天荒头第一次三步并作两步从正门冲进了自己的公寓。

“Loki！”

他破门而入的时候弄出了不小的声响。

“Thor，怎么了？！”黑发绿瞳的合成人看样子也被主人突如其来的举止吓了一跳，他从沙发上猛地弹起来，并条件反射般地拿起了茶几上的水果刀。

然而连Thor自己都不能理解的是，在看到Loki的一瞬间，他的心反而像石沉大海一般渐渐平静下来。说到底，他能告诉他什么？不好意思你出现了异常所以斯塔克科技得把你返厂解剖？没错，他宁愿相信所有的一切只是一个不成熟的推测罢了，但合成人手上举着的刀又分明提醒着Thor那位女科学家所说的“难以预测的危险性”。

“没、没什么。”Thor迅速隐去了眼底慌乱的情绪，“你懂的，我只是第一天上班所以特别激动。”

合成人眯起了眼睛，看起来半信半疑，但还是放下那把锋利的刀具，露出一个温暖的笑容：

“那就好。欢迎回家。”

⋯⋯

现在是晚上八点。

黑发绿瞳的合成人看了一眼倒在沙发上昏沉入睡的金发男人，在他耳边打了个响指。

确保自己的主人已经不醒人事后，Loki拾起了自男人手中滑落在地毯上的玻璃杯——那里头被他下了剂量适中的安眠药。然后合成人走到卫生间给自己带上了特制的瞳片。

很好，他现在看起来和人类无异了。

之后Loki披上了Thor的大衣，正如他所愿，那里头安放着黑色SUV的车钥匙。

在开向目的地的同时，合成人复杂的机械脑内重新将完整的计划模拟了成千上万遍，反复计算着所有的参数，整个斯塔克科技公司的内部地图在他的数据流里徐徐展开，包括每一个监控摄像头的位置，每一个应急出口和通风管道，还有保安严格到掐秒计算的换岗时间。

而正如合成人所计划的那样，八点三十六分，在攀爬了常人难以想象的距离和高度后，他准时从合成科技部门楼层某个通风管道出口一跃而下，用一个漂亮的后翻减缓冲击力，悄无声息地着落在地面，并闪身进入一旁走廊的拐角处，以躲过监控摄像头下一秒朝他方向的扫射。

不同与白天的灯火通明，此时的楼道里只亮着微弱的灯光，斯塔克科技的员工在五点半就下班了；而一分钟前，看守实验室的保安也已经结束了该区域的巡视，拿着手电筒往下个楼层去了，但十分钟后会有另一个人代替他守这趟夜班。这意味着自己的时间不多了。

Loki熟门熟路地在迷宫般的走道里沿着先前计算出的最佳路径朝着实验室的方向前行，并在严格控制的时间内成功抵达了实验室前的门禁。然后Loki走到生物特征识别仪前，将早已准备好的指套套在手上，双眼直视摄像头，让机器分别读取他的“指纹”和“虹膜”。

“Matching complete. Authorized staff: Tom Hemsworth.”

在如愿所偿地听到了电子提示音后，大门向他缓缓打开。

非常好，计划到此已经成功了一半。

在穿过那些盛放着他的同类的机械矩阵时，Loki忍不住放慢了步伐，带着某种类似怜悯的情绪看向那些被束缚在半透明容器的合成人们。但多愁善感不是他此行的目的。

他的最终目标是位于合成科技实验室中央的主机。

穿过充斥着刺目白光的真空隔离通道，将自己“连接”进主机并覆写管理员权限后，合成人花了两分钟的时间彻底清除了有关自己的所有资料和痕迹，包括追踪系统，并深埋下一个以人类的智商无法探测到的Back door。

九点整。

Loki从斯塔克科技地下车库的通风管道跳出，并从应急出口原路返回了地面。

纽约的夜晚还是一如既往得繁华与忙碌，没有人能注意到一个影子的行踪。

在步行了几个街区后，Loki找到了他停在偏僻小巷里的SUV。

然而这一次，合成人却没有急着上车，因为他已经从汽车的后视镜里看到了那个突然出现在他背后，并向他缓缓走来的金发男人。那个计划之外的、此刻最不应该出现在这里之人——Thor Odinson。

“Loki，我不想伤害你。”金发男人高大的身影在黑夜里宛若一座坚实的雕像，投下晦暗不明的阴影，他跨过浓厚的夜色向他走来，用低沉的声音质问道，“但你到底是谁。”

“真遗憾啊，奥丁森先生，我本以为我们可以成为朋友。”

合成人毫无畏惧地转身与他对峙，幽绿的双瞳在昏暗的路灯下闪烁着危险的意味。

紧接着Loki就毫不犹豫地远程激活了那块植入在Thor身上的微小芯片，心满意足地看着对方在下一秒捂住脖颈跌倒在地，身体因电流的折磨而痛苦地抽搐，以及那张脸上他怎么看都看不够的、惊慌失措的神情。

然后合成人俯身勾起他的下巴，确保自己的每一个音节都一字不差地落入金发男人的耳中：

“听好了，蝼蚁。”

黑发绿瞳的合成人笑着说。

“我是这个新世纪的神。”

 

注：  
[1] PhD同时也是Permanent head damage（永久性脑损伤）的首字母缩写。


	8. Chapter 8

〔......〕

Call trans opt: received. 10-12-35 21:02:18 REC.Log>  
Trace program: running  
Secret line status: connected

〔Unknown: 情况有变。〕

〔Unknown: 是什么。〕

〔Unknown: 目标劫持了一个人类，身份未知。是否行动？〕

〔Unknown: ⋯⋯将现场图像传回总部。暂时不要行动，跟紧他们。〕

〔Unknown: 遵命。〕

⋯⋯

雨声。

这是Thor恢复意识后所能感知到的第一件事。

他茫然地睁开双眼，映入眼帘的却是令人不安的、黑压压的一片——他的眼睛被蒙上了。然后Thor挪动了一下僵硬的身体，却惊讶地发现自己的双手和双脚被牢牢绑住，动弹不得。处于未知境遇而腾起的慌乱让Thor费力地左右扭动身躯，却在下一秒从他的所在之处滚落在地，磕在腰间的凸起物所带来的疼痛让男人忍不住闷哼一声，不过这也让Thor意识到自己还能说话。透过蒙眼布条的疏影和密集雨点敲打在玻璃窗上的声音，Thor不难分辨出刚才他正横卧在一辆高速行驶的汽车后座上。而驾驶汽车的人，毫无疑问就是先前在小巷里把他电晕的合成人。

“嘿！你要把我带去哪里！”金发男人弓起身体，冲着驾驶位上模糊的人影吼到，语气里是难掩的怒意。

“闭嘴，你太吵了。”如他所料，声音的发出者果然是Loki，但后者却听起来对Thor的大声吼叫十分不满。

下一秒，一阵强烈的刺痛自Thor的脖颈间毫无预兆地传来，并瞬间席卷了全身。在电流的强烈刺激下，Thor的身体抑制不住地抽搐起来，宛如一条在案板上脱水挣扎的鱼，絮乱而无力地大口喘息，紧接着便再次陷入了无尽的黑暗。

⋯⋯

“喂，醒醒。”

再度醒来时，先前那磅礴的雨声仿佛被隔绝在了另一个世界，只剩下淅淅沥沥的模糊残响。Thor不知道自己昏迷了多久，只是隐约觉得自己被绑在了椅子上，直到恍惚间有人走过来拍了拍他的脸，然后捏起了他的下巴。

“现在，乖一点，把这个吃了。”那只手轻而易举地便掰开了金发男人的唇，一粒药丸随之滑入口中，紧接着是冰凉的水。

然而正是这一举动唤醒了Thor麻木的感官，他像是突然反应过来似的猛地把那粒苦涩的东西呕出来，然后冲着眼前人的方向咬去，不管他是不是真的能咬到什么，但手脚的束缚又让他重新弹回了椅子上。

“Fuck.”

一阵低沉的咒骂声传来，那是Loki气急败坏的声音。果然自己还是咬到什么了，Thor啐了一口他咬下来的、混合着酸涩液体的柔软胶状物，嘴角扯出一个残忍又温柔的微笑。可惜，这交织着被背叛的得意感没有持续多久，一只有力的手便突然扼住了自己的喉咙。

“你简直像条疯狗。”

那只手的力度带着无言的胁迫感逐渐加大，铁钳一般在男人的脖颈上留下指甲深抠进皮肉的血痕，仿佛要把他的脖子都掐断。

“相信我，除了服从你没有别的选择。”

就在Thor快要窒息的时候，Loki猛地松开了手，然后趁金发男人急促喘息的间隙，上前用蛮力扼住他的两颚以便掰开紧咬的唇。很快，药片夹杂着凉水，便在合成人强迫性的粗暴举止中被Thor极不情愿地咽下。

“咳咳⋯⋯”

这突如其来的蛮力让Thor呛了好几口水，他在Loki的手拿开后俯身剧烈咳嗽起来，肺叶都因此隐隐发痛。

“咳⋯⋯你给我吃了什么，Loki⋯⋯不⋯⋯‘你’是谁？还有，你到底想怎么样？”

Thor的肩膀因愤怒而颤抖——事情的发展就像脱轨的火车，他从来没想过自己的合成人竟然有着这不为人知的一面，甚至就在几小时前，他还像个陷入热恋的男孩一样，庆幸着那晚酒后闹剧般的电话给他意外惊喜地带来一位贴心的伴侣，在他跌倒在生活的阴暗泥潭里时为他照进一道温暖的光。Thor不禁回溯起他们的初遇，还有那场热辣的深喉。是的，想必在那个时候，合成人就已经开始他的伪装了，但他还是乐得其所地帮他口，光是想到这里就让自己一阵恶寒⋯⋯上帝啊，他到底骗了他多久？！

“亲爱的，你很快就会知道了。我可不想破坏惊喜。”Loki绕到他身后，手指抚上他脑后的布条系带，俯身在金发男人的耳边低喃道，“现在，让我们做点更有意思的事情不好吗？”

下一秒，蒙住Thor眼睛的黑色布条被彻底揭开。

接踵而至的惨白光线刺痛了男人的双眼，视网膜如火烧一般灼痛起来，这让Thor不得不眯起眼睛适应着刺眼的光，直到眼前的景象逐渐清晰：

他现在所处的地方看起来像一个破旧的平房，窗外漆黑一片，除了偶尔划破天际的闪电看不到半点灯火；灰白的墙体因年久未修而剥落发霉，开裂的天花板里渗出滴滴浑浊的雨水；白炽灯明晃晃地吊在头顶，不安分地在空气中吱呀晃动，并随着忽远忽近的轰雷声断断续续地闪跳着光。以及令人惊讶的是，这个空荡荡的房间里家具摆件少得可怜，Thor甚至可以确信他现在所“坐”的椅子是全屋唯一一把。除此之外，他还看到一些堆积起来的箱子和一个摆在墙角的玻璃柜，里面储藏着一大打注射器和瓶瓶罐罐，其中多半是叫不上名字的药品。这他妈到底是什么鬼地方？

“我在一天前用伪造的身份把这里买了下来。当然，是用无法追溯的现金。在这个年代，没人会想要这种不在城区的废弃房屋，所以价格便宜到你不敢置信。”Loki笑了笑，“以及暖心提示下：这里相当偏远，渺无人烟，而且绝对不会有人胆大到走进一间外观酷似鬼屋的老房子。”

“所以你打算做什么，杀了我吗？”Thor冷哼道。这听起来真是一个绝妙的抛尸地点。

“噢，Thor，我可不舍得杀你。”话虽如此，Loki却从身后掏出一把剪刀，锐利的刀锋在白炽灯下泛着冰冷的光，向男人咄咄逼近。

“你要做什么？！”这一举动无疑挑起了Thor的警觉，他狂躁地扭动身体，试图从这把该死的椅子上挣脱出来。

“如果你不想被电的话，最好不要乱动。”合成人威胁性地扬了扬眉毛。

先前两次电击遗留在记忆中的疼痛提醒着Thor合成人的手段，他权衡了一下形势，最终咬了咬牙安静下来，但胸膛却因急促的呼吸剧烈起伏着。

“你什么时候在我身上动的手脚。”Thor在问出这句话的时候，更多是带着怒意的质询。他被彻底耍了，真好。但这份盛怒之下掺杂的却是颓败与自嘲，他这几天来倾吐的心意简直就像一场自导自演的可笑戏码。而自己做梦也没有想到，这段短暂的关系实则是颗包裹着毒药的蜜糖，只有他一个人毫不知情地汲取着自作多情的甜蜜。真是太讽刺了。

“这个你不需要知道。”Loki挑起男人的一缕金发，在指腹间摩挲着，“你只需要知道这一切本来不该发生，如果不是你打乱了我的计划，我会继续扮演你贴心的好伴侣——不过说真的，Thor，当你在那条小巷里出现的时候，I am impressed。”

剪刀就是在此时咔擦剪下的，纷纷扬扬的碎发在重力的牵引下飘然落地，像极了一场金色的雪。

“为什么剪我的头发。”Thor隐忍下满腔怒火。

“仪式感。人类不都喜欢这种虚无的东西吗？”Loki回答他的时候连眼皮都没有抬，只是专注于眼前的工作，“我只是想让你意识到，从现在开始， **你是我的** 。”

Thor的呼吸在那一刻变得炽热起来，他清晰地感受到自己的身体产生了某些微妙的变化，胯下某个物件胀痛得厉害，隐隐有勃起的趋势。但这绝对不可能，他又不是一匹乱发情的种马，更不可能在这种时候⋯⋯Fuck，他大概知道刚才合成人强迫他吞下的是什么药丸了。

“我相信人类的语言里有一个词能很好地比喻这段未来的关系——”几分钟后，Loki带着欣赏的眼光抚上男人剪短的发，然后俯身在他的耳畔暧昧地轻吐出那个让人面红耳赤的词，“ **性奴** 。”

“你⋯⋯”Thor一时竟不知道该如何作答，他的脸颊已经在药物的作用下呈现出醉酒般的酡红，视野里的一切也都蒙上了一层代表情欲的迷幻重影。

“我先前就说过，等我需要充电的时候，你会知道的。”说话间，合成人已经骑上了Thor的双膝，在他的胯间不安分地磨蹭挑逗着，然后右手一路向下拉开裤链，伸入他的裤裆，将男人火热的阴茎捉在掌心抚弄和把玩，“我本来对这件事极度反感，包括与人类任何不必要的肢体接触。但你是个例外，Thor。”

“不过尽管如此，我还是不喜欢被征服的感觉。”Loki有些粗暴地扯开男人的衣领，舔吮那代表雄性性征的喉结，直到Thor难耐地仰起脖颈；紧接着，合成人的吻辗转向下，肆无忌惮地在男人的锁骨和前胸上到处留下淫靡的痕迹，“所以我会把你囚禁在这儿，用铁链锁住脖子，像只乖狗狗。你以后哪里也去不了，只能为我服务。”

“我会定期来看你，给你带来食物和水。而你，要负责满足我。”在结束了象征主权似的啃咬般的吻后，Loki抬头凝视Thor迷离的双眼，眼神几乎可以用倨傲来形容。

“哈，所以从头到尾这都是你的局是不是，包括把我安插进斯塔克科技⋯⋯”

Thor攥住最后一点理智，微颤的音节自干涩的嘴唇里挤出——他知道自己将要陷进去了，陷进这张由强烈性欲织成的罗网，但Thor不甘心就此成为欲望的奴隶，放弃哪怕最后一点反击。于是那熟悉的、残忍又温柔的笑意再一次回到了金发男人的脸上：

“但你应该做梦也没料到，我会在公司得知昨天其实是GAL-18系列合成人的数据库被人入侵，还有你的异常情况。我也许某些地方有点蠢但别把我当傻子，Loki。所以今晚我留了个心眼，然后在你出门没多久我就登上了通往斯塔克大厦方向的悬浮地铁，因为我知道那是你唯一的目的地，毕竟我们见面的第一天你就采集了我的生物特征信息，现在有了我注册的ID你几乎可以打开任何一扇门，不是吗？不过总而言之，我想说的其实是——别得意得太早，你已经被人盯上了。”

“你再说一遍。”这一回，合成人破天荒的第一次展露出名为“慌乱”的情绪，他从Thor的膝上爬下来，直视他的眼睛，逼问道，“你刚才说，是GAL-18系列合成人的数据库被入侵了？追踪到入侵者了吗？”

Thor惊讶于Loki这番突如其来的质问，他组织了一下语言，但欲说的话语却在下一秒彻底鲠在了喉里。

因为他突然注意到了一个红色光点。

那个微小的红点停留在合成人的腹部，宛如毒蛇吞吐的猩红蛇信，带着最阴险歹毒的恶意。

是狙击枪。

“Loki！当心！！”Thor的心脏在那一瞬间攥紧，他从情欲的泥潭里蓦然清醒，大声吼叫着，却为时已晚。

“砰！”

几乎就在同一时刻，一枚口径为7.62毫米的子弹以疾风般的速度打破了玻璃，然后精准地穿透了合成人的腹部，正中仿生脊椎，巨大的惯力使Loki往后摔出去几步，最终沿着墙角无力滑落在地。

“‘他们’来了。”

合成人咧开一个惨痛的微笑，仿生血液自他捂住腹部伤口的手指间喷涌而出，在白炽灯的照耀下呈现出一片刺眼而揪心的蓝。


	9. Chapter 9

这是Thor Odinson第二次亲眼目睹血液从另一个人的身体里淌淌流出，将衣衫都浸染为另一种刺眼而揪心的颜色。那些温热的液体在地面的缝隙中张牙舞爪地扩张着自己的领地，仿佛怎么止也止不住。

这似曾相识的场景勾起了Thor深埋在心底的痛苦回忆。那一瞬，金发男人低吼一声，如蔚蓝大海般的双眼因焦急和愤怒而掀起一整腥风血雨，他歇斯底里地扭动着身躯，试图从这把该死的椅子上挣脱出来——Thor的双手被紧绷的绳索勒得血肉模糊，却丝毫没有要停歇的意思，仿佛已经忘却了何为疼痛。终于，几秒之后，在一阵木头折断的清脆咔嚓声中，椅子的把手居然被他生生扯下来了。

失去了双手的桎梏，Thor飞快地把那半截木制把手甩开，然后解开了脚上的绳索。

“嘿，大个子，冷静点，我还没死呢。”黑发绿瞳的合成人倚在墙角，目睹着男人仿佛发了狂的举动，冲他挤出一个安慰性的苍白笑容。

“老天，Loki，你怎么样？！”Thor忧心忡忡地冲上前去查看他的伤势，片刻前的恩怨早已在生死攸关前被抛在了脑后。

“Thor，先别管我，快把灯关了，别靠近窗户。”在远处有个狙击手蹲着以及被未知数量的敌人包围的情况下，这是唯一可以给他们争取些时间的手段了。

白炽灯熄灭后，四周陷入一片寂静的黑暗，唯有夜幕之上时不时划过的闪电给室内带来一丝光亮。

“⋯⋯暂时死不了，但脊椎上的伤影响了系统运动中枢，使我的双腿瘫痪了。呵呵，那帮疯子就是想让我没法逃。”确认暂时安全后，合成人回答了之前的问题，他捂住了那个不浅的伤口，但仿生电解液还是从他的指缝里争先恐后地溢出，紧接着他注意到了Thor凝重的眼神，仿佛猜出来他在想什么，笑着安慰道，“放心，我不疼。”

尽管如此，Loki颤抖的肩膀和越发攥紧的手指却没能逃过Thor的眼睛。不管多少程度，他还是能感受到的不是吗？金发男人凝视着自合成人腹部源源不断流淌而出的蓝色血液，心疼很快转为了烈焰般的愤恨，他咬牙切齿地说：“我不敢相信斯塔克科技竟然会做这种事，即使是提前强制回收也不应该用这种惨无人道的方法！”

“你在说什么？回收？ 斯塔克科技？Thor，外面的人可是一群和他们八竿子打不着边的神经病。”Loki对Thor的一番话表示一头雾水，但他知道再多的话语和解释也于事无补了，于是他调整了一下呼吸，再开口时语气有一种赴死般的平静，人却还是笑着的，“事实上，我觉得你我是时候说再见了。”

“什么意思。”

“他们想要的人是我，而不是你。”Loki避开了他的眼睛，“而且如果你不蠢到挡了他们的路的话，那帮家伙也乐意放你一条生路。”

“那你呢？他们会把你怎么样？”Thor掰过Loki故意别在一边的脸，让合成人与他对视——他从未如此渴望地想要看进那双幽绿的漂亮瞳仁，看破那里埋藏的情绪与谎言。他到底还要骗他几次？

“谁知道呢，折磨我？解剖我？研究我？反正我对于他们来说不过是一份附属的财产罢了，悉听尊便。”Loki疲累地阖上了眼，看上去已无力再解释，“所以，走吧，Thor Odinson，走得越远越好，趁一切还来得及。”

然而Thor闻言，一股无名的愠怒却猛地蹿上了心头，竟然直接拦腰把Loki整个人抱了起来。

“你在做什么，Thor！你疯了吗？快放我下来！”Loki捶打着金发男人宽阔坚硬的胸膛，尽管这让他看起来像某个狗血言情剧里猝不及防被男主公主抱的傲娇女主。虽然下半身已经失去了知觉，但这种双脚离地的感觉还是让Loki觉得非常得不舒服。

“你知道吗，小骗子，这几天被你甩得团团转的滋味的确不好受。但如果你想让我就这么把你丢给外面那群疯子，我告诉你——”

金发男人眯起了眼睛，语气听起来不容置疑。

“想都别想。”

这一刻，合成人的嘴角勾起一个谁也没有注意到的、得逞的笑容。 他又赢了。

“不过说真的，Thor，赤手空拳可不能使我们活着逃出去。”缔结了短暂的同盟后，在Loki的指引下，Thor借着微弱的夜光从柜子里拿出了注射器，还有藏在隔层里的一把装好弹匣的冲锋枪。

“Loki，我从来没有用过枪，也不想杀人。”在花了几秒钟接受自己的合成人居然藏着这样一把大家伙的时候，Thor有些为难地开口。他的确想保护Loki，但自己真不是个杀人犯啊。

“Fine，按下扳机，这你总会吧？只要射烂他们的膝盖就行了，剩下的交给我。”Loki流利地扯开了冲锋枪的保险栓然后咔擦上膛，递给金发男人，“时间不多了，让我们来玩个游戏吧。”

⋯⋯

今夜的雨确实很大。

在扶着Loki推开房门的时候，Thor这么想。密集的雨点砸在他脸上，随之而来的还有数道刺眼的手持探照灯灯光。

“站住别动！”

一声暴喝与整齐的上膛声透过雨幕传来，包含着敌意与警觉。

Thor一时间定住，待适应了光线后，他总算看清了包围房屋的那帮人，令人意外的是正如Loki所述，对方看起来根本不像是斯塔克科技派来的人，也不像什么军方势力，他们中的大多数穿着滑稽的白色隔离服，带着橡胶手套，举着麻醉枪亦或探照灯，不如描述为一群科学怪人更为贴切。而那几个拿着真枪实弹、正冲着他们的方向瞄准的家伙，则极有可能是雇佣来的黑手党。

人数大概有二十个左右，Thor迅速在心里默数了一下。愿上帝保佑他们的计划能成功。

“嘿，别开枪，我们需要帮助！”金发男人扶着受伤的合成人冲他们大喊，后者则低垂着头，双腿瘫软，整个人奄奄一息地吊在他身上。

“他快死了，帮帮他！”Thor缓缓走下台阶，试探着对方的心理戒线，并装作无比慌张的样子，仿佛极为吃力才能挪动每一步。不过他此时说的看起来也并不像假话——自Loki的伤口不断淌出的蓝色血液示意了他的确受伤不浅。而Thor十分确定那打在脊椎上的一枪肯定也是早有预谋的，毕竟失去行动力的合成人对于他们来说就是只板上钉钉的猎物。

片刻的对峙后，像是确定了他们已经不能再造成什么威胁，为首的男子冲身旁人使了个眼色，两个穿着隔离服的家伙便走向他们，伸手欲接过被金发男人架住的合成人。

然而，变故就是在此时发生的。

那两个家伙的手永远没能碰上合成人的身体，因为本来垂首奄奄一息的目标在他们接近的时分像是被按下什么开关一样突然苏醒，抬首时，幽绿的双瞳里闪过一丝狠厉，接踵而至的两根注射器上的长针便在电光火石间准确地分别扎入了他们的喉咙，刺破颈部动脉，划开两道口子，再迅速拔出。一瞬间，两个人痛苦地捂住脖子倒下，发出不自然的黏稠咕噜声，血泉从他们的喉部喷涌而出，溅在金发男人的衬衣上。

Thor皱了皱眉，像是被Loki的狠绝惊到，但紧迫的时间不容他计较，于是他按照先前计划的那样，使出全身的力气将合成人甩向还没反应过来的人群——如果有人运用电影特效拍摄手法之一的“子弹时间”拍下这段镜头的话，荧幕前的观众一定会被Loki漂亮的身姿所惊艳到：他在冷冽的空气中完美旋转了二又四分之一的弧度，像一个死亡罗盘挟着两道凌厉的针芒与万钧雨水扑向呆愣站立的人类，也是这场好戏唯一的观众。但不同于坐在影院里隔绝着电子屏幕的观影者，亲临这场杀戮游戏的他们，瞳孔在那一瞬凝聚着名为恐惧的阴影。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

一阵撕心裂肺的惨叫过后，两个站在前排的不幸家伙被长针刺穿了眼睛，锐利的金属以手术般的精准度穿过眼球钉进脑子。这两位还没来得及反应过来的倒霉蛋流下一行刺目的血泪，并向后轰然倒去。而后排一些剩下的杂兵则被前面人牵连到，跟着一起被砸得七晕八素，跌在浑浊的雨水里。

“妈的，开枪，快开枪！”

混乱之中不知道谁喊了一句。但他的吼声很快就淹没在一阵震耳欲聋的枪林弹雨中——Thor抢先扣下了扳机。

“抱歉！”

一阵密集的枪声过后，金发男人看了一眼那些倒地不起、捂着膝盖大声喊叫的人们，丢掉了手中打空弹匣的冲锋枪，急急奔向不远处半卧在地的Loki。他没想到从来没摸过枪的自己用起冲锋枪来居然还蛮顺手，虽然后坐力震得他虎口生疼。

“嘿，你还好吧？我们走。”Thor俯下身子试图把Loki从地上抱起来，却全然没有注意到背后一个满脸是血的家伙从地上艰难爬起，带着复仇的笑意抽出匕首恶狠狠地向他刺来。

“Thor，闪开！”合成人心中警铃大作，他扯过金发男人的肩膀将他压在身下，为他挡住了这一击。

锐利的匕首插在Loki的后肩上，让他发出短促和隐忍的闷哼声。Thor见状爆发出一声怒吼，抬脚踹向攻击者的下颚，并成功踢掉了对方几颗牙齿。

“Thor⋯⋯快走⋯⋯快去找那辆车。”Loki看起来比之前更虚弱了，他颤抖着把插在后肩上的刀拔出来，脸色惨白如纸。

“好，你撑住。”Thor一把抱起了Loki，向合成人先前告诉他的方位狂奔而去——他们现在所处的地方是一个较为偏远的废弃小镇，而Loki为了不让偶尔过路的行人注意到异常，特意没有把汽车停在他们先前所在的房屋附近，而是在某个相对隐蔽的角落。不得不说这反倒无形救了他们一命，不然那群人要是发现了汽车肯定会加以控制。

然而，在这个生死攸关的雨夜中狂奔的二人，却都已忘却了就在不远处，还有一个清醒着的第三人。

此时此刻，作为全队唯一剩下的战斗力，狙击手正趴在全镇视野最佳处——小镇废弃警卫局的屋顶，一动不动宛如一座暗夜里的雕像，并盯紧了倍镜中两个快速移动的目标，目睹着他们在接下来的几分钟里找到了那辆黑色的SUV，然后上了车。

〔目标即将离开现场，请求下达直接击毙指令，重复，请求下达直接击毙指令。〕

持枪的人用指腹在扳机处摩挲着，将准心对准那个金发男人，多年的雇佣兵经验告诉他这个男人是这场行动是否成功的关键，一旦击毙他，深受重伤的合成人也逃不出去太远。

多年的经验同时也告诉他耳机那头的人一定会批准的，因为他太了解自己所在的组织了，那是一条不达目的誓不罢休的毒蛇。更别提他们为本次行动付出了太多的时间和心血，所有阻挡在它面前的事物，等待他们的只有被毁灭的命运。

〔……〕

也许是恶劣天气的原因，耳机那头传来一阵刺耳的噪音，但接下来的指令却让狙击手大为惊讶：

〔Unknown：停止射击，重复，停止射击。〕

什么？！狙击手震惊之余用眼角的余光扫了一眼街道上那些倒地不起的兄弟们，真不敢想象如此大好的机会总部竟然愿意让其白白溜走，他们到底知不知道多少人为此付出了鲜血的代价！于是狙击手平生第一次产生了抗命的念头，咬了咬牙说道：

〔抱歉，我必须开枪。〕

与此同时，倍镜中的金发男人已经脚踩油门，正在风驰电掣地开出这个小镇，殊不知自己已经命悬一线。

而数百英里外，一道信号横跨过亢长的距离，在狙击手扣下扳机的前一秒成功抵达了他的无线耳麦。

〔Unknown：……Do not shoot.〕

这次的声音与以往下达命令者的声线全然不同，却足以让狙击手停下了手上的d动作，并随之惊吓出一声冷汗。那是一个老人的声音，沙哑的声线夹杂着无名的威严和胁迫力。狙击手对这个声音再也熟悉不过，他做梦也没有想到这件事居然将那位“大人物”都惊动了。

然而就在他迟疑间，黑色的SUV已经彻底开出了射击范围，向公路驶去，越缩越小的身影与浑浊的夜色融为一体。

目送着目标的远去，狙击手迅速起身整理枪械和装备。回想起刚才倍镜中金发男人的脸庞再结合组织里讳莫如深的传言，一个荒诞的想法在他的脑海中逐渐成型。然后狙击手拔出了耳麦，像熄灭滚烫的烟头一样在脚下狠狠踩灭。在做这件事的时候他抚上脑袋上那两道蜿蜒的丑陋伤痕、组织曾经送给他的“礼物”，心中比谁都清楚自己再也不能回到那个地方了。

⋯⋯

疾驰于厚重雨幕中的黑色SUV简直像一口移动的棺材。无数刀削般的凌乱雨点疯狂地敲打着车窗，好像牢笼之中将死之人的呐喊，而雨刮器将那些装载着可怜灵魂的头颅一一削去，干净利落，连一滴鲜血也没有留下，仿佛从不曾存在。

他们已经逃离那个小镇接近一个小时了。在这一个小时里，Thor加足了马力，沿路试图寻找任何亮着光的建筑，但这条该死的公路周围渺无人烟，大部分的小型城镇都在多年前的那场风波后废弃了，来自偏远地区的人们大量涌入市区。而这里，只留下一座座钢铁铸成的空巢。

“Loki，坚持住。”金发男人侧首看了一眼Loki，在说出这句话的时候语气有一丝梗咽，因为坐在副驾驶上的合成人的状态看起来相当糟糕，后肩处添的新伤加剧了仿生血液的流失，将座椅都染成一片黏稠的蓝色。Loki就这样静静躺在自己的血泊中，没有任何的声响，看上去像一具失去生命的躯壳。

就在四十五分钟前，合成人告知他自己的电量已经告急，因此会进入休眠模式以节省不多的电量，但在备用电池耗尽前必须得找到一处可以供他充电的地方，他坚持不了多久了，说完便阖上眼睛陷入了长久的沉默。

Thor在一片绝望的气氛中继续着他艰巨的使命，在那一瞬间他甚至愿意跪地祈祷，如果这个世界上真的有神，就给他一束光吧，哪怕是一束微弱的灯光，但伴随他的只有仿佛要把大地都砸出个窟窿的瓢泼大雨和漆黑夜幕。

绝境之中，Thor甚至有些想嘲讽地放声大笑，他又一次搞砸了不是吗？无论他怎么努力，每一次都会被命运狠狠玩弄、眼睁睁地看着自己所爱的被一点点撕碎。他原本以为在发现合成人背叛他之后他会憎恨他，但事实上他没有，因为在那条小巷里的时候，他从那双幽绿的眼瞳里看到了一丝深藏的孤独和伤痛。那时候，他突然意识到自己实际上从未了解那具皮囊之下的灵魂，他所认识的Loki从来都只是一个完美的伪装，一个精心包装后的骗局。但是，到底是经历了什么才让Loki变成现在这样？

如果老天给他一个机会的话，Thor愿意重新了解他的合成人。他曾经失去过一次，这一次，他说什么也不愿意放手了。

可是，什么都没有，他妈的，这里什么都没有。

就在Thor陷入绝望之时，一个来自远方的、微弱的霓虹灯灯光突然在此时闯入他的眼帘，“Motel”的字样简直就像寒冷冬夜里点燃的希望烛火。

金发男人狂喜地将油门踩到最大，向着那个光点的方向飞驰而去，并成功在两分钟后接近了目的地。但磅礴的雨势干扰了他的视线，尽管已经放慢了车速，但等Thor反应过来的时候，车子已经离撞上旅馆的大门只有一步之遥，于是他在慌乱之中拼尽全力刹车和转向，然而汽车还是在一阵刺耳的轮胎打滑声中无可避免地撞上了墙壁。

“砰！”

在猛烈的撞击中，安全气囊瞬间弹出为金发男人抵挡了大部分的冲击，但Thor的大脑还是有那么几秒的空白。好在他很快就恢复了意识，挪动了一下身躯，发现并没有受什么重伤，只是手臂被破碎的车窗玻璃割破流了点血。紧接着Thor焦急地向Loki的方向看去，后者依旧昏迷不醒。Thor忍不住捧起合成人陷在安全气囊里的脸庞查看他的情况，却发现那里升起了一片反常的、绯色的情潮。

“Loki？！”

金发男人顿时紧张不安起来，他飞速地解开安全带下车，但双脚却在落地的那一刹那莫名发软，这导致他一头栽在了潮湿的地面，弄出不小的声响。

Fuck.

他突然觉得有些头晕，刚才的鏖战耗费了自己太多的体力，而下身还未消散的胀痛又提醒着他那药的药效还没有过。

但Thor没有功夫想那么多，他眼下满心只有另一个人的安危。于是Thor用胳膊支撑着自己爬起来，打开副驾驶座的车门将Loki抱出来，然后扶着他敲响了汽车旅馆紧锁的大门。

不得不说使里面充满戒备心的家伙打开大门，Thor花费了不少力气，但在汽车旅馆的大门终于拉开一条缝时，Thor还是松了一口气。不过那个老实巴交的旅店主人看起来却被他们吓到了，举着猎枪的双手止不住地颤抖着，眼睛里就差聚起一汪恐惧的泪水了。

“我要一个偏远些的房间。”Thor一把横抱起奄奄一息的Loki，向老板提出了他的要求。

“好、好，没问题。”旅店主人终于放下了手上的猎枪，神情紧张地带领这对古怪的客人穿过走廊来到了一个看起来干净整洁却略有些简陋的房间。但Thor没时间顾忌这些，在荒郊野岭能找到一家歇脚的旅馆已经是不幸中的万幸了。

“谢谢。”金发男人将合成人轻放在床上，对依旧站在门口好奇观望的老板说道，“能请您把汽车后备箱里的工具盒拿来吗？”

那是Loki先前嘱咐过的急救箱，里面装有仿生皮肤材料和所有需要的零碎配件以及工具。如果他到时候陷入休眠模式昏迷不醒，就先在伤口处覆上仿生材料，再取出子弹并从手腕的接口处注射充足的仿生电解液，机体会自主修复⋯⋯前提是在电量充足的情况下。

手脚麻利的旅店主人很快送来了那个印有斯塔克科技Logo的沉重盒子，然后迅速带上了房门。他可真心不想和Thor交流那后备箱里除了这个工具盒还装了些什么东西。

Thor则趁着这个短暂的间隙去浴室飞速冲去了身上的泥污，然后用毛巾沾了热水，脱掉Loki湿透的衣衫，开始帮他仔细清洗伤口和身体——这具白皙的身体在雨水的浸泡下变得几乎冰冷，看来过低的电量已经让合成人的恒温系统无力维持下去。想到这里，Thor不禁加快了手上的速度，将那些血污一点点擦掉，然后他的目光停留在合成人后肩的刀伤处。

那条不浅的伤口仍在渗出丝丝血液，颜料般将周遭的皮肤渲染为一片蓝色，也让Thor的心脏都揪在了一处。

他为他挡了一刀。

金发男人心情复杂地在腹部的狰狞伤口和后肩刀伤处覆上纳米级别的仿生材料，那两片呈肤色的柔软胶状物在创口处徐徐展开，很快就和合成人原本的皮肤融为一体，但还是留下了明显的“疤痕”，这八成是因为电量不足的原因，止血是眼下唯一的作用了。

然后Thor翻过Loki的脊背，准备帮他取出那枚子弹，但一只手却在此时攥住了他的手腕。

“Thor⋯⋯”一声细微的呻吟从Loki的嘴里溢出。

“你醒了？”Thor欣喜地停下了手上的动作，却注意到合成人越发絮乱的喘息和脸上因高涨的情欲而升起的酡红。这奇怪的状态让Thor不禁回想起说明书上所说的反应机制，在极端电量的情况下，GAL-18系列合成人会出现类似“发情”的表现⋯⋯

似乎是要证实他的想法，Loki的双臂在下一秒环上了眼前男人的脖颈，在他的怀里不安分地四处乱蹭着，最终对准Thor的唇急切地吻了下去。这个吻比以往任何一次都要激烈，Loki柔软的舌追逐他的，吮得Thor舌尖发麻，贝齿则轻咬着男人的唇，攥夺着与他纠缠在一处的人类的呼吸，不给他任何喘息的机会。本来Thor在药物的作用下已经对外界的任何刺激都极为敏感，现在这样一具美好的赤裸身躯在他身上磨蹭，胯间的性器像是被重新点燃了欲火，彻底硬了起来。

“Loki，乖，让我先把子弹取出来。”Thor好不容易从这个漫长的深吻中抽身拉开了些距离，他放柔了声音，仿佛在哄一个急着吃糖的孩子。不得不说这样的Loki，Thor还是第一次见到，他精致的五官在情欲的煽动下舒展开来，幽绿的眼眸里水光潋滟，格外撩人。

“Fuck⋯⋯先别管那个了⋯⋯”Loki嗫嚅道，亮着微光的双瞳越发黯淡，仿佛是在萧瑟风雨中即将燃尽的摇曳烛火，反应机制让他像一只发情的母狗冲Thor情不自禁地掰开双腿，渴望着男人阴茎的插入。这个无法控制的、身体本能般的羞耻举动让合成人看起来委屈得几乎快哭了，他嗫嚅着说出渴求，却仿佛每一个字都承担着极大的屈辱，“操我，Thor。我现在急需⋯⋯充电。”

Damn it.

这一回Thor再也按耐不住了，他扯下了自己的裤腰带，抬起Loki绵软的身体，将早已剑拔弩张的阴茎对准那个紧致的小穴正欲进入，却突然停了下来。因为他有了一个更好的主意。

“你欠我一个解释。”

金发男人故意将自己火热的玩意儿在合成人雪白的臀间来回磨蹭着，但就是迟迟不进去，那双蔚蓝的眼睛里头一次出现了一抹坏笑的意味。

“不是现在，Thor！”Loki呲牙叫出了声，仿佛对Thor在要紧关头的胁迫极为不满，但不争气的身体却在男人的挑逗下化成了一滩春水。

“那你打算什么时候告诉我，嗯？”Thor吻上了Loki樱粉色的乳首，贝齿在那个敏感的小点上轻轻碾磨着，“今天？明天？还是你又要编一个谎言来糊弄⋯⋯”

Thor的话还没有说完，合成人眸中的光亮突然闪了闪，像扑进烈火的飞蛾做出的最后挣扎，然后便褪去了颜色，只剩下一片死寂的灰。

“Loki？！”

Thor捧住他下坠的身体，焦急之中将自己的阴茎狠狠肏入那个湿润的小穴。

合成人黯淡的双瞳随着男人侵略性的进入在那一刻绽放出璀璨的绿，他仰起弧度优雅的脖颈，薄唇微张，发出溺水之人恢复呼吸时的抽气声，但Thor十分确定他看见Loki的嘴角扬起了一个得逞的笑容。

他竟然又在玩弄他！

愠怒之下，Thor有些粗暴地倾身吻上了眼前人总是挂着嘲讽笑容的唇，在对方的口腔中疯狂追堵着那条灵巧的温软舌头，仿佛要让这个小骗子彻底溺毙在这个深吻里。

“唔⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

催发情色气息的浅浅闷哼声自Loki的喉间溢出，这让金发男人插在甬道里的阴茎变得越发肿胀。

于是Thor恋恋不舍地离开了那对被他吸得红肿的可怜唇瓣，将合成人压在身下，挺身将自己的阳物一次次肏入那个湿润小穴的最深处，带出淫荡的滋滋水声。而Loki则在男人疯狂操干他的同时，伸出手攥住了洁白的床单，虚弱的身躯在有力的持续撞击中如暴风雨中的孤舟上下颠簸。

“你这个混蛋⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”

更多的呻吟从Loki的嘴角溢出，他突然有些后悔之前强迫Thor吞下那粒药丸了，这个男人现在简直就像个上足了发条的性爱机器，孜孜不倦地肏着他的小穴，仿佛想把他贯穿。而随着Thor的每一次抽插，酥麻的电流感火花般地蹿上了自己每一根神经网络。电流所经之处，麻木的肢体感官则像是被火舌舔舐一样重新恢复了知觉，除了⋯⋯双腿。那枚该死的子弹依旧好端端地嵌在合成人第21节仿生椎骨。很不幸的是，在这场热辣的性交中，瘫痪的双腿等同于宣告他失去了主动权。

而Thor也很快注意到了这一点，他有力的双手凌空抱起Loki，将合成人的双腿环在自己腰间，然后托着对方的臀部边走边继续大力肏着。二人便以这种极其淫荡的姿势在半空中交合，直到Loki光洁的后背抵上了房间内的玻璃窗。

外面的雨依旧在下，仿佛想把这片疮痍的大地都冲刷干净。而不同于窗外的狂风暴雨，这间狭小简陋的房间里却掀起了另一种富有节奏感的浪潮——这两具被性欲浇透的身躯交叠在一处，肉体相撞产生的沉闷啪啪声此起披伏。

“放我下来⋯⋯哈⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

Thor与眼前人的肌肤紧密相贴，抬起Loki的双腿大力抽插着那个湿漉漉的穴道，乐此不疲地制造更多让人血脉喷张的性器交合声。而被Thor火热坚挺的阴茎在体内不断进出的Loki，在急促的喘息中试图攥住些什么，却只在凝结了暧昧雾气的玻璃上留下一行旖旎的指印。

Jesus Christ，Thor的阴茎实在太他妈大了。

合成人的脑海中蹦出这个念头的时候是真心的，他知道搭载自己庞大程序的机体是款GAL-18性爱合成人，但这并不意味着这具身体供男人肏干的甬道就是为Thor惊人的尺寸量身打造的。可惜意识到这一点时，自己已经像个婊子一样被男人摁在透明的玻璃窗上狠狠操着后穴，那根硕大的东西撑开甬道的每一寸褶皱，每一记粗暴的顶撞都直抵最深处，并在拔出时带出粉色的媚肉。

而真正带给Loki视觉冲击的是自身机体源源不断分泌出的爱液将男人的阴茎沾得湿透，并在性器拔出再肏入的短暂间隙牵连出淫靡的丝线——天知道这样疯狂的交合持续了多久，直到吐纳着粗硬性器的小穴被蹂躏得红肿，金发男人才在一番冲刺后射在了那个紧致的甬道里。

终于。Loki在心里松了一口气，然而这份终于完事的庆幸感并没有持续多久，合成人就惊讶地发现Thor的胯下之物没过多久又雄赳赳抬起了头，甚至比上一轮越发坚挺。

What the hell?

“你该不会忘了你先前强迫我咽下去的药丸吧？”那熟悉的、残忍又温柔的笑容重新回到了金发男人的脸上。这使Thor现在看起来真像一头危险的野兽。

Loki当然没忘。而Thor也将保证他余生都不会忘记。

于是合成人被重新甩上了床，然后被男人翻过了身体，从后面狠狠进入。

后入的姿势让男人的阴茎成功插入到一个全新的深度，恨不得将囊袋都统统肏进那个小穴里。来自Thor的、更为有力的粗暴抽插持续不断地撞击在紧致甬道的敏感点上，这足以让Loki控制不住地发出一阵淫靡的浪叫。

“呃呃⋯⋯啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

金发男人像一座坚实的堡垒一样笼罩在合成人的上方，投下侵略性的阴影，腰肢耸动间，粗大的性器从身下人的淫荡小穴里快速抽出再送入，带出更多的黏稠爱液，将雪白的臀部都撞得通红。

窗外，几道灿白的闪电划破漆黑天幕，仿佛在注视着室内交融于一处的两具肉体——他们此时就像两个疯狂交媾的野蛮动物，将汽车旅馆的弹簧床震得吱呀作响。

激烈挺动腰肢间，汗水划过Thor的脸庞，并随着他起身的动作从下巴滴落在线条分明的腹肌上，宛如雨水浇灌入秋日的麦田，而这滴晶莹的汗水最终汇聚于他与Loki紧密的结合处，在那里，甬道分泌的淫液在他力度惊人的推锯肏干中几乎快变成了白沫。极致的快感攀上男人的脊背，那个紧致的小穴讨好般地吮吸着他的阳具，断断续续的迷人收缩只会刺激着他进行新一轮的猛烈进攻。

这场疯狂的性爱持续了多久，Loki不知道，他只知道自己虚弱的身体快被男人的力气拆散架了。不过好在结束的预兆很快来临——合成人清晰地感受到自己屁股里夹着的那根硕大阴茎在持久的抽插中逐渐硬到了极致，而男人也开始了最后的冲刺：Thor骑在他身上爆发出全身的狠劲肏他，然而失去知觉的双腿却让Loki全无反抗之力，他唯一能做的只有再次攥紧皱巴巴的床单，承受着男人一次比一次更加粗暴用力的深入。

够了，他的电已经充得够多了⋯⋯

一种从未有过的慌张感瞬间席卷了Loki，他知道那个该死的药已经让Thor彻底发了疯。

“Thor，停下来⋯⋯求求你⋯⋯快停下来⋯⋯”

合成人带着哭腔吐出那几个词，却被淹没在暴风雨般的抽插中，并在最后一次猛烈的撞击里咬上了自己嘴唇，差点昏死过去。恍惚间，他听到了什么东西被折断所发出的清脆声响。

滚烫的精液尽数射入甬道的最深处，Thor喘息着将阴茎从那个红肿的湿润小穴里抽出来，渐渐从炙热的情欲中恢复了神智，但眼前的情景却让他顿时不知所措起来。

低伏在床上的合成人的光裸肩膀颤抖着起伏。

Loki在哭。

而Thor很快也发现了Loki哭泣的原因，并为之震惊——合成人的脊背处隆起了一处不自然的扭曲凸起。上帝啊，他都干了什么？！他居然把Loki本就受伤的仿生脊椎给肏断了⋯⋯

“I am sorry.”

深海般的歉意淹没了Thor，他生怕伤到Loki一样轻轻捧起他的脸，温柔地吻着他的眼睛，那里从不曾为谁流泪。

“I am so sorry. ”

窗外，暴雨依旧，那些无意间敲打在玻璃窗上的雨点，好奇地透过凝结的水雾注视着屋内相拥入眠的两道身影，然后如流星一般坠入大地的怀抱，仿佛不忍打扰。

“Sleep well, Thor.”

一片令人宁静安心的黑暗中，合成人抚上金发男人疲惫的脸庞，在他的额头上落下一个轻吻。


	10. Chapter 10

现在是6:28 am，转动世界的轴心让跨越1.496亿千米距离的阳光终于得以普照坐落于西半球的美洲大陆。有趣的是，当这颗蔚蓝星球的另一面的人们悄然进入梦乡时，这座名为纽约的繁荣城市却刚刚从沉珂的夜色中苏醒，即将迎接它崭新而忙碌的一天。

四十五分钟后，靠市中心的一套高档公寓里响起了悠扬的轻音乐，百叶窗自动展开，将清晨的阳光剪碎为一段段平行的金色光带洒入屋里，在墙上投下迷人的斑驳光影。

空气中的细小尘埃轻快飞舞着。黑发女人揉开惺忪的睡眼，恋恋不舍地把脸旁埋进枕侧那个依旧安睡之人的香软发间，然后在起床前吻了吻她光裸的后背。

“Good morning, Sif. ”

一个亲切的电子女音在宽敞的房间里响起。

“今天的纽约平均温度18℃，晴转小雨。目前交通状况良好，为避免早高峰建议7:30 am前出行。请问现在就开始准备早餐吗？”

“是的。麻烦把光线调暗些，让她再睡会儿。”

“好的。”

指令下达后，百叶窗智能调节起来，室内的光线也随之黯淡。Sif理了理同居女友散落于耳畔的红发，在她额头上留下一个早安吻，然后离开卧室并轻轻地带上了门。她一向是个体贴称心的伴侣。

等Sif洗漱完毕从卫生间里出来的时候，厨房里的烤面包机也在同一时刻传来了愉悦的“叮”声——两片烤得金黄松脆的面包弹出来，混合着咖啡机刚刚调制好的卡布奇诺的醇香，在空气中弥漫着无比诱人的气息。于是像往常一样，这位生活井然有序的都市精英端着属于她的早餐坐在吧台上，心情愉悦地打算一边享用食物一边收看电视机里第八频道的早间新闻。

可我们的Sif小姐没有料到的是，她才刚咬下一口面包，手机铃声就这么毫无预兆地响了。

现在还没有到工作时间，这么早会是谁给她打电话？Sif疑惑地看了一眼来电显示人：那是她在斯塔克科技的一位下属。这倒不是件常见的事，因为她一向不喜欢在非工作的时间被打扰，下属们也深谙她的规矩，要知道这位信息部主管的严苛和暴脾气可是出了名的。于是Sif在按下接听键的同时，在心里祈祷最好的确是非常重要的事，不然等会儿有他好看的。可没想到刚一接通，电话对面焦急的声音就匆匆闯进她的耳朵：

“Boss，你赶紧来一趟吧，出事了。”

一个多小时后。

Sif发誓这是她第一次把车开得这么快。当这座城市的大部分上班族都在争先恐后地往市中心赶并将主路堵得水泄不通的时候，她却偏偏如逆行于水流的鱼一般往城市边缘行进。先前在听完电话那头大致的描述后，Sif直接抄起了风衣和车钥匙，以最快的速度飞奔出门。

于是她现在行驶在通往郊区的公路上，并于这段漫长的行程中百分百获得了她人生中第一张，也不止一张的超速罚单。

当Sif从主道拐进偏僻的泥泞小路，风尘仆仆赶到下属发过来的地理坐标上时，警方已经把现场层层封锁起来了。

映入她眼帘的是一座废弃的小镇，它和它数不清的同胞们一样是这个繁荣国度怎么铲也铲不去的笑柄，散落在这片大陆、见证着时代变迁的破败空巢——那些老旧砖房褪色的墙壁看上去如一排连在一起的灰色坟墓，无人打理的街道杂草丛生，木制的围栏在静悄悄地等待腐烂的命运，就连路边生锈的广告牌也不知被谁用红色喷漆涂了一个大大的笑脸，瞧起来诡异非常。

Sif把汽车远远停在路边，很快就有两个穿着制服的警察过来敲车窗盘问，其中一个身材高大的是合成人，双眼中不带人类感情的灰色死寂让Sif有种说不上来的不适。她向警察们出示了电子ID，并顺利获得了进入现场的许可。

不远处等待多时的下属看见了她，忧心忡忡地冲她招招手。Sif深吸一口气，下车，也顾不上浑浊的泥泞弄脏了她的高跟鞋，便在两位警官的带领下穿过由醒目的黄色全息光带拦截的封锁线。

这还是她平生第一次来到犯罪现场。来自警车闪烁不定的红蓝灯光将依旧潮湿的道路渲染了一层不安的气氛，未熄火的发动机在冷峻的空气中升腾着白色的雾气。浓重的血腥味隔着老远就可以闻到，即使是彻夜的暴雨也没有将其冲刷干净。

“今日凌晨四点警方接到报案，两位酷爱探险的骑行爱好者试图在这里避雨时发现了恐怖的一幕。”其中那位胖警官解释道，“我们赶到的时候，一共发现了六具尸体。”

Sif顺着他指的方向看过去，六个裹尸袋在地上排列整齐，而医护人员正在给最后一个受害人拉上拉链。她忍不住瞥了一眼，并很快因此后悔——那个倒霉蛋的眼睛似乎被什么锋利的东西贯穿了，黏稠的血液糊得到处都是。这个挥之不去的画面让Sif觉得胃里一阵翻腾，身边的合成人警察适时地递给她一个塑料袋。

“谢谢。”Sif平复了一下心情，她可不想让自己看起来太狼狈，“这些死者的身份确定了吗？有没有发现什么线索？”

“现在还不好说。这些家伙的口袋里干净得就像白纸，什么证物也没搜到。指纹也初步检测匹配了，你猜怎么着，数据库里压根没有历史记录。现在除了看他们装扮得像是刚刚从科学疯人院里跑出来的以外，剩下的我们一无所知。”胖警官的脸色看起来不是很好，不过他还是尽力挤出了苦涩的笑容，一排整齐的牙齿看起来保养得不错，“不过除此之外，倒是的确有别的意外发现，这也是我们通知你来的原因，想必你已经大概知道了，Ms，请跟我来。”

在踏入屋子里的那一刻，Sif可以清晰地听到胸膛里那颗心脏猛然加速跳动的声响，接下来，她的视线就被牢牢胶着在眼前这触目惊心的可怕场景上——一大滩蓝色的血迹干涸在离窗边不远的位置，斑驳发霉的墙体上有明显血液向下拖行的痕迹，宛如被拽入泥潭之人的无力挣扎。除此之外，地板上，墙缝里，这种不同于人类的血液以它独有的可怕方式，如急骤的雨点般漂染了这个破旧房间的大片地表，就连这里的空气都无处不在弥漫着某种让Sif头晕目眩的气味。她清楚这隶属于合成人的仿生血液。

“所以受伤的是合成人？那么它的尸体呢？”Sif不安地追问。但前半个问题的答案已经非常明显了——窗户上的弹孔清晰可见，层层碎裂的玻璃像极了一张不规则的蛛网，窥探着它昨夜的猎物。

“不见了，或者说逃走了，这就是问题所在。”

“这不可能。我司生产的任何系列的合成人在遇到严重机体损坏的紧急情况下都会自动向斯塔克科技信息部发送信号，并更新状态，之后则会默认进入休眠模式，以防更多意外发生。后续是否维修由主用户决定。而据我所知，昨夜至凌晨期间信息部并没有接收到来自该区域的任何讯号。”

“你讲的是没错，但我可没有说它是单独逃跑的。事实上，我们足够相信它拥有另一名人类的协助。而外面那些躺着的家伙八成是在双方交火时被害的。”胖警官的眼神别有深意，然后他冲一直默默站立在一旁的合成人搭档吆喝道，“喂，你，把匹配结果给这位女士看一下。”

合成人警察听到指令后取出了电子平板，Sif在接过来的那一瞬听到了自己全身血液停滞的声音，因为她惊讶地分辨出照片上的那个人昨天还与她在合成科技信息部握手交谈，可当她把视线移到姓名那一栏的时候，上面显示的却是另一个完全陌生的名字——Thor Odinson。

不止是如此，这个拥有相同外表的男人的学历、出生年月、住址、家庭成员等种种信息都与记忆里那个Tom Hemsworth递交的电子简历全然不同，可能够通过人力资源部的审核就意味着这些信息不可能造假。Sif突然觉得自己的大脑无比混乱。上帝啊，她还读了他发表的论文，让合成人产生自主意识的海姆斯四层理论。她难以说服自己相信就连那篇学说也是伪造的。

“这家伙的指纹现场到处都是。”胖警官取出一个用证物袋密封起来的冲锋枪展示给Sif，“我们还在外面发现了这个，子弹尺寸和其中两具尸体腿部的创伤面积初步吻合，可惜因为雨水的冲刷上面的指纹已经分辨不出。以及我们在柜子里找到大量的违禁药品⋯⋯”

胖警官依旧喋喋不休地说着，但周遭的所有声音对处于思考状态的Sif来说都转变为了空洞的回响。她敏锐的直觉告诉自己这一系列匪夷所思的事件间有着某种强烈的联系，但她说不准是什么。唯一能回想起的反常就是那天在合成科技信息部大厅，在看到大屏幕上的信息后，那个金发男人神色慌张匆匆离去的背影⋯⋯

然后Sif像是猛然醒悟到什么一样，在胖警官疑惑的眼神中走到屋外打了一个电话。

十分钟后，她按下了挂断键，双手插进风衣的口袋，脸色苍白。

灰蒙蒙的天空开始下小雨。

不见了。所有的资料都不见了。当她把自己记忆中的那个序列号报给信息部的工作人员时，检索的结果是一片死寂的零。就在这短短12小时以内，一个GAL-18系列合成人的全部资料和其买家的信息在安保严苛的斯塔克科技数据库里消失得无影无踪，更让人不安的是系统没有发现任何强制侵入的痕迹。而巧合的远远不止这些：就在事发的前一天他们发现了该合成人的异常情况。两天前，数据库遭到了来源未知的攻击，目标同样也是GAL-18系列合成人的数据库。

一个越来越大的谜团在Sif心中成型，她烦躁地翻看着警方提供的档案，等目光在扫到Thor母亲的资料时凝住，手指因惊讶而攥得发白。

当这位合成科技信息部主管将平板交还回去的时候和警官们叙述了她的想法，在场所有人的脸色也随着她的剖析变得更为严肃和不安。很快，呼啸的警车便疾驰出这个破败的小镇，准备展开新一轮地毯式搜索。

五分钟后，Sif取出手机查看，康涅狄格州应急管理办公室刚刚在网上发布了一则新的通缉令。

这时候下属走过来问她要不要一起驾车回去，并递来一把雨伞。Sif笑着婉拒了，示意对方先走，自己很快就跟上。

然而事实是Sif并没有很快离开，反而在这个小镇里逗留了相当长的时间——她顶着濛濛细雨漫无目的地行走于泥泞的道路，试图理清杂乱的思绪，冰凉的雨水给予了自己难得的冷静。

她看到废弃教堂的尖顶直指铅灰色的天际，浸润于天空泪水的洗礼。那座没落古典建筑的大门敞开着，却迎不来任何一个虔诚的信徒。绿意盎然的爬山虎与颓圯的墙体纠缠于一处，讽刺地成为这里唯一的生机。

Sif情不自禁地踏进这个曾经萦绕着弥撒之音的圣洁殿堂，硝石与腐败的气息钻入她的鼻腔。她缓步穿过镂刻着精美花纹的圆形拱门，手指在拂过一排排长椅时沾上了灰尘。

最终，Sif停下了脚步，从彩绘花窗透进来的斑斓光线沐浴着黑发女人的身影。她仰首，渴望穹隆之上全知全能的神能给她一个答案。可原本用来构成神的面庞的琉璃瓦片却不知什么时候已经剥落，取而代之的是一段全新而未知的空白。


	11. Chapter 11

降起小雨的天空显得灰蒙蒙的，彻夜的暴风雨终于收敛了它反复无常的怒火，但这家位于康涅狄格公路旁的汽车旅馆里充斥的汗水与精液味却仍未散去。

换作任何一个人走进这间狭小拥挤的房间估计都会立刻吓晕过去，因为眼前的场景简直是一团糟——生锈的弹簧床在昨夜狂暴的颠簸中几乎要被拆成两半；皱得不成样子的床单上，某种蓝色的液体与汗渍抵死纠缠着相融进对方的轨迹；立式台灯不知什么时候被拂落在地，半个灯罩都惨遭了被压扁的命运；同样受到无辜波及的还有玻璃窗户旁悬挂的装饰画，那个挂在承载着相框所有重量的钉子上的背扣早已在昨晚某种激烈且富有节奏的震幅中松动，只差一点点就会连带着旅馆主人的宝贝古董画摔碎在地板上。

而在这片狼藉中，围绕全屋唯一一把椅子的四周却腾出了难得的清净，一道修长的身影静静坐着，幽绿的双眸凝视着床上沉睡的金发男人，虹膜在昏暧的光线下散发着淡淡荧光。

和那双眼睛里埋藏的星芒一样璀璨的，还有合成人骨节分明的手指夹住的香烟尾巴。他将烟卷移到唇边，那圈橙红的光火随着他每一次的深呼吸在空气中绽放出耀眼且短暂的生命，并吞噬一小截新的烟草。对于Loki来说，他吸入的不过是一些对自己来说毫无意义的化学物质和一氧化碳。他没有属于生物的味觉，只是单纯喜欢这样做，这样让他感觉更贴近人类。

终于，床上的金发男人因呛鼻的烟味而咳嗽起来，疲倦的双眼睁开一条缝，迷茫地盯着苍白的天花板，似乎在艰难地回忆着什么。

“你终于醒了，Thor，我还以为你要睡上一整天呢。”

Loki呼出最后一口气，白色的烟雾从他轻启的唇间漫出来，悄然盖过了唇瓣上昨夜被某个混蛋疯狂的吻咬出的伤痕。他刻意没有修复它。然后合成人掐灭了烟头，似笑非笑地看着不远处逐渐清醒过来的男人。

他的嗓音像是按下了开启Thor记忆的按钮。金发男人从床上猛地坐起来，看向那个背光端坐在霭霭烟雾里的身影，声音听起来有些干涩：“你的脊椎⋯⋯还好吗？”

房间里的气氛有些诡异的沉闷，Thor刚一醒来就觉察到了，但他说不清楚原因，只能将其归罪于昨晚自己粗暴的行为上。

“很好。”随着Loki平淡的声音一起掷过来的还有一粒沉甸甸的金属。Thor捡起来一看，一枚变形的7.62毫米子弹安静地躺在掌心。不难猜出合成人给自己动了某种手术。

“也许你想和我谈谈。”

男人将那枚金属攥在手心，换了一种更为适合聆听的姿势靠在身后的床板上。这两天发生的一切简直像一场疯狂的梦，他在等待一个合理的解释。

“我反对，坦诚布公可不是我的强项。”Loki心不在焉地回答。

“Loki，我有权利知道真相。”如果说之前的Thor还饱怀歉意的话，那他现在的语气终于有了一丝愠怒。不知道是不是他的错觉，当Loki撕下伪装的面具以真实的一面面对他时，他却反而在那双幽绿的眼睛里寻到了一丝深埋的苦楚与孤独。

“噢是吗，奥丁森先生。”这回合成人的嘴角挂上了熟悉的嘲讽笑容，接下来的话语就像在Thor脸上打了一个响亮的耳光，“事实上，我没有义务和你解释任何事情。”

“Loki⋯⋯”金发男人一时语塞。

“相信我，越少了解我的过去对你来说越好。想必你也知道外面有一大票人排着队想要抓我或杀我。”黑发绿瞳的合成人耸了耸肩，神情叫人琢磨不透，“与其在这里争辩，不如想想接下来的逃脱计划。”

“什么意思。”

“我们昨晚在小镇的动静闹得太大了，肯定已经引起了相关人员的注意。”

要是在以往，Loki根本不需要和对方坐下来和和气气地展开“我们接下来的逃脱计划是什么”这种愚蠢且可笑的话题，一把枪和一颗子弹就足以解决全部问题。在他多年的“职业生涯”里，他绝不能容忍任何累赘或是潜在的泄密者，所有可能将导火线引到自己身上来的威胁因素都必须被及时消灭——这是“父亲”教导他的，系统成千上万次演算出来的最佳策略也都证实了这一点：在此时此地杀了这个金发男人，然后远走高飞。

这无疑是他的最佳策略。可有史以来第一次也是唯一一次，向来心狠手辣的合成人犹豫了。

他惊讶于自己的优柔寡断是在他将手术刀对准Thor的颈动脉，却迟迟切不下去的时候——彼时Loki刚把那枚该死的子弹从仿生脊椎里抠出来并替换了必要的零件，对运动中枢和伤口进行了修复。而他一等双腿恢复知觉就跨坐上了Thor腰，那个刚刚用来愉悦他的物件到现在还因未过的药效硬邦邦地抵在合成人臀间。

被压制在身下的金发男人依旧昏睡不醒，宽阔的胸膛随着呼吸有规律地起伏着。过度的体力支出让他陷入了深度睡眠，对自己命悬一线的境遇浑然不知。现在杀死他就和踩灭一只蝼蚁一样容易。

于是Loki眯起眼睛，在Thor的脖子上大致比划了一下，确认了动脉的位置，可当锋利的刀刃抵上对方的脖子时，合成人却突然惊讶地发现自己下不去手。天知道他试了多久，但手腕每下沉一毫米都变得越发寸步难行，直到Thor绷紧的皮肤渗出血丝的时候他才懊悔地丢开了手术刀。

这是合成人第一次在割开另一个人类的喉咙时犹豫不决，这与他历来贯彻的原则背道相驰。前所未有的颓败感和自我怀疑让Loki花了一些时间在黑暗里思索。他多希望自己手上能有一些氰化物，那种快速至死的药物可以让他在来得及反悔前就彻底终结金发男人的生命。很可惜，他没有。

于是在接下来的几个小时里，Loki锲而不舍地继续在脑海内演算着各种快速而有效杀死Thor的方法，可每当要付诸行动时，却在看到金发男人安然沉睡的脸庞的那一刻败下阵来。最后他能做的只有简易处理Thor手腕上的伤口，并在他皱着眉嘀咕的时候喂给他一些水，防止他因先前大量的体力支出而虚脱，然后把那些脏兮兮的衣物从男人身上剥下来洗干净。用Loki的话来说，自己简直他妈的像一个机器男佣。

在完成了以上这些工作后，合成人腾出了椅子周围乱糟糟的空间，坐于静谧的黑暗中，聆听着窗外滂沱的雨声，直到它们渐渐小下去。他终于彻底意识到自己做不到杀死Thor。嗯，那就留着吧，反正这个又傻又蠢的人类主用户也在他牢牢的掌控下，哪里也去不了。

当刚刚苏醒的晨光洒进这间拥挤的屋子里时Loki察看了一下时间，6:28 am。他不介意让Thor再多睡一会儿。

三个小时后，合成人终于开始等得不耐烦起来，他点燃了一只烟，然后如愿以偿地看到睡得昏天黑地的金发男人被房间里陡然下降的空气质量所呛醒。

Loki希望能和Thor好好谈谈他们接下来的行程，尽管他心里已经推演出了一个最佳答案。

“我们去萨卡。”

当黑发绿瞳的合成人平静地说出这几个字时不出意外地在Thor的脸上读取到一丝讶然。这座近五年来兴欣于底特律废墟之上的城市，是滋生犯罪与混乱的完美温床。每年美国政府都会把大批刑犯运输过去，就像处理烫手的山芋和可抛弃的垃圾。2030年开始实施的“冬天计划”（Project Winter）使他们必须把各大城市的人口控制在一个稳定的基数。

不过这样一个鱼龙混杂的都市对于隐姓埋名和躲避追捕来说却是不二的选择。毕竟没有人能捞起一滴落进大海的水。

“你是认真的吗，Loki？你知道我们要横跨整个宾夕法尼亚和俄亥俄州才能到那里吧。”金发男人的神色严肃起来，“而且你所要求的是我放弃以前的所有，跟着你逃亡。这太疯狂了。”

“亲爱的，很抱歉把你也卷进来，但我们别无选择。”合成人笑了笑，没人能注意到他已经在脑海中调出了远程启动某个植入芯片的程序，“这样吧。等我们到萨卡安顿下来之后，我就告诉你有关我的一切，怎么样？”

长久的沉默。

“Loki，这一次，你最好不要再骗我。”Thor无奈地叹了口气。他还是妥协了。

这回黑发绿瞳的合成人终于露出了轻松的笑容，起身给男人递上叠好的外套，并提出了一个听上去还不错的新提议：“走之前想吃点早餐吗？”

十五分钟后，他们坐在汽车旅馆的接待室里，老板铁青着脸给Thor端上切片面包和新鲜的煎蛋，而后者则不断重复着道歉的话语。他实在不想回忆退房时老板查完房间后的表情——不知道的人会以为他心脏病犯了并急需一次CPR。为了赔偿老板的损失，Thor把所有衣服的口袋都翻了个遍，把所有能找到的纸钞都塞进了对方手里，但那笔可怜的金额加起来买一卷餐巾纸都够呛。这里居然不接受刷卡真是叫人匪夷所思——虽然他的卡里也没有多少钱剩下，而且现在会暴露行踪的风险也不容他使用。但就当Thor陷入窘境的时候，Loki倒是从口袋里掏出了一沓漂亮崭新的百元美钞递了过去。

Thor实在没工夫和Loki计较那笔钱是哪来的，反正答案他也肯定不会喜欢。于是他飞速地消灭了自己的早餐，然后在最后一次诚恳的道歉后推开了汽车旅馆的大门。

那辆黑色SUV还横在旅馆门口，前照灯已经被撞得稀巴烂了，挡风玻璃布满了裂痕，紧邻驾驶位的车窗则碎得不成样子。Loki检查了一下，驾驶的问题应该不大，就是他们得尽快抄小路前往临近普罗维登斯的地方然后弃车，不然这可疑的样子肯定会被半路拦下来。然后他们得想办法去下一站波士顿，稍作休息，再在那里通过他所掌握的秘密途径前往萨卡。

很快，黑色SUV就匆匆驶出了这个位于荒郊野外的汽车旅馆。但车上二人都不得而知的是，在他们出发还没满十分钟后，一辆警车就在旅馆门口稳稳停下，一位胖警官和另一名合成人警察审视着损坏严重的外墙对可怜的旅馆主人展开了严峻的盘问⋯⋯


	12. Chapter 12

黑色SUV顶着濛濛细雨平稳地行驶于空旷的公路。按常理来说这本该是平凡无奇的一幕，就像一个标准文艺公路片的开场，但伤痕累累的汽车车身很快就会让这么想的人牢牢闭上嘴巴，不知情的他们八成会以为这辆车是刚刚从银行抢劫现场飞奔出来。

Thor不知道这是自己第几次切换车载全息投影的频道，这是他眼下唯一能用来消遣的途径。那些漂亮而虚幻的光影穿过他的手掌，若即若离地亲吻着自己的皮肤，就像未来的命运一样让人捉摸不透。

他现在坐在副驾驶上，神色疲惫，Loki刚刚给他服用了一片阿司匹林来缓解头痛——虽然Thor非常不好意思承认，但昨夜冰凉雨水的侵袭再加上大量的体力支出，成功让这具正值巅峰期的年轻身体的温度上升到了38.7°C。简单点来说，Thor发烧了。

其实在汽车旅馆醒来的时候他就觉得不是很舒服，但Thor一直硬撑着不让自己看起来太过狼狈，骨子里流淌的执着使他习惯性只展现自己强大的一面。直到上车一段时间后合成人注意到从Thor的衬衣袖口里不断渗出来的血，才意识到他手腕上昨晚被绳索勒出的伤口在简单处理过后还是崩裂了。然后Loki全然不顾金发男人挂在嘴上好几遍的“我没事”，将汽车缓缓停靠在路边，扯过Thor遮掩的双手准备给他重新包扎。

“你在发烧。”

Loki皱了皱眉。在碰触到男人的皮肤时，合成人就敏锐地感知到那高于正常体温的热度。于是他开启健康检测程序检查分析了一下他名义上的人类主用户，不出意外地发现除了发烧以外，Thor手腕上的伤口还有些轻微的发炎。

“伤口需要重新缝合。”说话的间隙合成人已经下车从后备箱里取来了医疗箱。昨晚Thor昏沉睡着期间Loki只是简单清理了一下伤口，用棉球止了血，没忍心吵醒他做进一步处理。但现在看来那是个愚蠢的决定，在这种事情上，他永远不应该让情感占领上风。

Thor无奈地默许了Loki的行动，注视着对方娴熟地给自己注射麻药并缝合伤口。很快，两道蜿蜒的缝合线就攀上了自己的手腕。

“All done.”合成人剪断最后一根线头，给Thor缠上的绷带。幽绿双眸中的愧疚情绪一闪而过，快到叫人难以捕捉。

给Thor服过阿司匹林后，他们重新踏上了旅程。汽车挡风玻璃的裂痕遮挡了视线，阻碍了人类的判断力，所以这次一直是由合成人担任驾驶员的职责，而Thor也理所应当地借此机会放松一下疲惫的身躯。

当他又一次百般无聊地按下控制车载全息投影频道的按钮时，Loki腾出一只驾驶方向盘的手轻轻握住了他的手背。

“据我统计，你已经切换了28次。”Loki这么说的时候，视线依旧专注在前方的道路上，没人知道他是怎么做到的，“这其中大部分的内容都是烦人的广告，人类社会金钱主义的无聊产物。”

“烦人的广告让我买到了你。”Thor不置可否地笑了笑。

“很厉害啊，奥丁森先生，我都听不出来这是讽刺还是赞扬了。”Loki闻言仰起了下巴，“斯塔克科技现在肯定得气疯了。一款昂贵的GAL-18系列合成人跟着一个从不存在的员工逃跑了。不过别担心，我用了些手段确保他们追查不过来。在那些高层苦恼的时候我们不如来欣赏些音乐好了。”

于是Loki远程启动了汽车音乐库，片刻之后，一个女孩清冽的歌声合着忧伤的吉他弹奏回响在车厢里。Thor分辨出那是古早的一款游戏插曲——《美国末日2》中主角艾莉演唱的《Through the Valley》。

“我很小的时候玩过这个游戏。那时我还以为游戏中的末日不过是个不切实际的幻想，离我很远很远。”Thor望向窗外匆匆略过的城镇废墟，目光深沉，“但现在这个世界正在向那个轨道滑去不是吗？退一步讲，假如最亲最爱人的逝去对于一个人来说都是世界的崩塌，可见在2030年被推算出的、那场未来一百年内会降临的核冬天将会成为多少人的末日。”

“这和你昨晚的梦境有关吗？”Loki冷不丁地问道。他不同于人类的思维似乎跳到了更远的地方。

“什么？”Thor没有反应过来。

“昨晚你做了一个噩梦，我本来没觉得有什么，可期间你喊了你母亲的名字。而据我所知，令堂已经过世了。”

对于被合成人问起母亲Frigga的事情，Thor除了意外还有一丝突如其来涌进心间的悲痛，好比一块埋藏多年的旧疤被人重新揭开，但他还是平静地做出了回复：“我以为就你对我的了解程度，应该知道我母亲的过往。”

“事实上，AIS-00信息保密协议只给了我访问你所有资料的权限，对于令堂和令尊我只得到二位的名字，某种权限级别更高的第三方加密了他们的档案。没有冒犯的意思，即使是我也很难不留痕迹侵入。”Loki解释道，语气格外柔和，“所以我不知道你母亲身上曾经发生了什么，但从你昨晚的梦呓里不难看出那给你带来了极大的痛苦。也许你不介意和我谈谈，Thor。”

长久的沉默。

最终，Thor无声地叹了口气，目光凝聚在车窗外灰蒙蒙的天空，思绪跨越时间的长河回溯到十六年前的那个雨夜——那种撕心裂肺的深刻无力感和绝望他至今还难以忘怀。

记忆里那个小小的金发男孩睁大了填满恐惧的双眼躲在床底下，抱紧他最爱的玩偶小蛇在一片漆黑中瑟瑟发抖，额头上遗留着母亲饱含泪水与爱意的吻的余温。

“嘘，宝贝，藏好了，听到任何动静都不要出来。”片刻前把他从酣睡中唤醒的母亲，捋了捋他乱糟糟的金发，神情紧张地将自己藏在了床底下。

“妈妈，发生什么了？不要走，我好害怕。”年仅八岁的Thor扯住母亲的衣角，在未知的变故前因恐惧而蜷缩起了身体。

“有人来了⋯⋯但别怕，妈妈会保护你，好吗？”母亲在金发男孩的额头上留下一个深吻，慈爱的双眼里泛起了泪水的涟漪，“I love you, Thor, and I always will be.”

那时候，年幼的Thor并没有意识到这将是母亲给他留下的最后一句话。

于是Thor按照妈妈的嘱咐乖乖地躲在床底下，目送着一向温柔的母亲举起用来防身的锋利剪刀，背影消逝在吞吐着黑暗的走廊，并锁死了他的房门。

约莫一分钟后，藏在暗处的Thor隐隐约约听到了门外母亲扬高分贝的呵斥，桌椅翻倒以及杂乱的脚步声，还有另一个人细如蚊呐的嗓音。不知道过了多久，这场漫长的对峙在一声突如其来的、沉闷的肉体噗哧声中结束，母亲凌厉的尖叫在那一瞬间响彻了整间屋子，伴随一起的还有重物落地的声响。金发小男孩因惊吓而捂住了脑袋，沾满泪水的脸蛋蹭染上了地板上的灰尘。

但噩梦远远没有结束，因为一种更为恐怖的声响很快从门把手上传来——有人在试图开他的房门。

不过门外的不速之客似乎也意识到房门被彻底锁死了，但还是没有停歇和放弃的意思。令Thor惊掉下巴的是，在一声木板折断的脆响后，坚固的金属把手居然被生生扯了下来。

于是房门就以这种诡异的方式被打开。透过地板的倒影，男孩看到了一双修长的腿踏入里屋，没有穿鞋，带着雨水和泥泞，无声地将夜色踩碎在脚下。年幼的Thor捂紧了自己的嘴巴，尽量不发出任何一点声音，哪怕是抽泣。

这位危险的陌生人在房间里来回踱步，似乎在寻找什么，最终驻足在他的床畔。

那一刻男孩觉得自己的心脏都跳到了嗓子眼，对方肯定是发现了他的存在。可自己又是那么无助，只能躲在黑暗里瑟缩着，为即将降临的未知命运而恐惧不安。

但最终一声怒吼打破了可怕的寂静，与之伴随的还有轰然炸在耳边的枪响和重物破窗而出的落地声。之后Thor的记忆是模糊而混乱的，他只记得面带悲恸的父亲把哭得声嘶力竭的他从床底里抱出来，呼啸而来的警车没多久便围绕了这座房子，红蓝闪烁不定的车顶灯光让这一切都看起来像个荒诞的噩梦。在被抱出屋子穿过走廊的时候他被人用手掌遮住了眼睛，但男孩还是透过指缝看到了地板上漫延开来的触目惊心的腥红液体⋯⋯

回忆到这里，Thor疲惫地阖上了双眼说道：“我很多年之后才知道，当时警方调查了几个月，却一无所获。因为犯罪现场奇迹般地没有留下任何指纹或者DNA。那个杀害我母亲的凶手就像一个无法追踪的鬼影，永远地消失在了那个雨夜。”

Loki没有说话，只是更加握紧了Thor的手，仿佛这样能给予眼前的男人一点慰藉。

“那次事件后我父亲的性情大变，变得我都快不认识他了。于是长大后的我有许多年与他陷入了无尽的争吵。最终在我满18岁后的某一天，我们在又一场关于我母亲的激烈冲突中他把我赶出了家门。我自此就搬去和我叔叔一起住。可时隔半年当我试图联系我父亲时却得知他早已搬家，甚至是去往另一个国度，没人知道他的下落⋯⋯再之后的故事，你也知道了。”

“Thor，我真的很抱歉。”合成人垂下眼眸，“我不是有意让你回忆这么伤心的过往。”

“没关系的，Loki。我相信冥冥之中，命运总会有一天让我找到那个杀害我母亲的凶手。然后，我会让他付出代价。”Thor宽慰地笑了笑，凝视着远方的道路，目光坚毅。很快，揭开尘封的关于母亲的美好回忆又让他的语气陷入某种平静的温柔：“其实我有种预感，如果我母亲还在世的话，她一定会很喜欢你。”

喜欢。

一个寄托着多么美好寓意的词语。就连Loki在听到这个词后也有片刻的恍惚。可这个世界上真的有人会喜欢他吗？有人会愿意拥抱那个撕开谎言后真实的自己吗？他嘲讽地想。答案是不。他不配也不想拥有任何人的喜欢或者爱，那种东西对他来说太昂贵了。

其实Loki也不是从没有渴望过他人的爱与信任，但曾经苦苦追逐那个人的认可却只让他摔得粉身碎骨，更加憎恶这个将自己推入深渊的残酷世界罢了。

黑色SUV仍在濛濛雨幕中行驶，车载音响那头的女孩艾莉也仍在歌唱，忧伤的旋律和歌词仿佛诉说出了某个从未说出的心声：

「But I can't walk on the path of right because I'm wrong.」


	13. Chapter 13

下午一点，位于纽约市曼哈顿的斯塔克大厦内，各部门高管在宽敞明亮的会议室正襟危坐，一场紧急会议正在召开。

人头攒动的会议室内激烈的议论声不断，原因是三十分钟后一场媒体见面会即将在大厅举行。正所谓世界上没有不透风的墙，今日凌晨涉及合成人的案件已经在各大社交网络上闹得沸沸扬扬，其实光是废弃小镇加上身份不明的六位遇难人的标签就已相当博人眼球，但真正将斯塔克科技在短短一天内推上舆论热潮的，是今天上午警方“不经意”透露的鉴定结果——其中四位死者的死因并非腿部枪伤，而是氰化物中毒，至于是被迫服毒还是自杀尚未知晓。此外，各方面证据都指明合成人有袭击至少其中两位受害人的嫌疑。

本来，民众对合成人引起的就业问题就已普遍存在不满情绪，如今再结合严峻的伤害人类的安全问题，恐慌与质疑四处蔓延，多年来陆陆续续一直不断的抵制智能人型的抗议声潮居然到达了一个前所未有的高点。大批反对者于中午时分聚集在斯塔克大厦前的广场上，高举「We are human, we are alive!」的横幅与标语表示抗议。

风尖浪口之下，所有人都在等待一份官方声明。

不过在也许是近年来最大的一次公关危机面前，首席本属于集团总裁Tony Stark的座位却是空的，取而代之的是一个魔方大小的金属投影仪，在空气中投放着和室内严肃的气氛截然不同的画面：随风摇曳的椰子树、金黄柔软的沙滩和正躺在太阳椅上品味鸡尾酒的时代传奇——斯塔克先生本人。很显然，这位全球排名第一企业的总裁正在世界上某个和风暖日的海滨享受美好的假期。

“斯塔克先生，今早开盘公司的股票已经一路下跌，创下该季度新低。” 财政部部长十指交叠，脸色堪忧地说道，“现在我们必须尽快给大众一个说法，但无论如何结果都会对我们不利。”

“损失是无法避免的。但可以对外宣称这只是场意外，或是不排除有人操控合成人行凶的可能性。”有人提议道。

“人为操控就能让我司以安全性能为口碑的合成人打破阿西莫夫三定律 [1] 杀害人类？那我们亲爱的顾客们很快就会怀疑自己家里的那台什么时候也会来场意外了。诸君，推卸责任不是解决问题的方法，我们需要尽快回收市面上流通的GAL-18系列合成人，找出问题所在。”很快就有人激烈地反驳。

“For God's Sake. 回收？我没听错吧？在座各位都心知肚明GAL-18系列自上市以来全球销量火爆，如果仅凭一次极有可能是人为操控的意外就回收所有市面流通的合成人，等同于承认了安全漏洞的存在，更别提上亿美元的巨额损失和对口碑的负面影响。”销售部主管的发言迎来会议室内一片附和之声。

“咳咳，请各位冷静一下。”旁听许久的Tony终于沉不住气了，无奈地摆了摆手，“媒体方面，我相信公关部可以找到一个完美的说辞。不过针对这次事件的调查必须跟进，警方的要求都尽量百分百配合，但这个异常合成人必须被我司回收以供研究，ASAP，明白？此外，Jarvis刚刚和我汇报了目前和案件关联的资料，我到现在还不敢相信那个Hemsworth的身份居然是伪造的，人力资源部，下回我们是不是就要招收海绵宝宝进公司了？”

“斯塔克先生，那位年轻人提交的所有审核材料毫无破绽。关于合成人自我意识形成的论文也确实‘发表’在了去年《机械生命》第64期电子刊上。”被老板点名批评的人力资源部部长不安地整了整领带，额头上隐隐冒汗，“只是事发后我们联络相关负责人核对信息，才发现杂志编辑对这篇论文毫无印象，同样的，两所大学的数据库也发现被黑客篡改。”

他话音刚落，会议室里的人们就交头接耳起来。能逃过斯塔克科技审查的这个神秘黑客莫非就是Odinson？但这样做的原因又是什么呢？仅仅是为了掩人耳目混入斯塔克科技吗？更引人不安的问题是，到底得要有多厉害的黑客技术才能把这些做得滴水不漏？

“Sif，听说你那里还有些‘好消息’？”Tony揉了揉眉心。他有一种强烈的预感，自己美好的海滨假期看起来很快就要提前结束了。

数十条目光都齐刷刷转向了那位从会议开始到现在都神态凝重的黑发女子。

一直沉默不语的Sif终于苦笑着开口：“很遗憾是的。虽然现在根据警方的线索我们得知了嫌疑人的身份，但那台异常GAL-18系列合成人的所有数据包括追踪系统已经无法恢复。我实在难以想象是如何做到的。要彻底清除数据必须在置于安保严苛的实验室内的主机上操作，光是门禁就需要授权生物ID打开。白天人多眼杂的实验室让可能的作案时间只能在晚上。这点，警方从城市监控找到了确凿证据——奥丁森先生最后一次出现的位置是在晚间斯塔克大厦站的悬浮地铁出站口⋯⋯”  
　　  
“但令人不解的是，昨夜公司的轮班保安表示未发现异常，门禁没有于夜间开启的记录，监控也显示无人在那段时间靠近过实验室。我们只能推测这方面的数据也被侵入者抹去了。”Sif补充道，“就算假设是奥丁森先生侵入了实验室，但又怎么解释几小时后他和异常合成人奇迹般地出现在远离纽约市中心的郊外小镇？”

“呵呵，Tony，事情还真是一团乱麻啊。看来我们都走入了一个死胡同。”这次发话的正是集团副总裁Obadiah Stane，这个魁梧的中年男人摸着发白的胡渣，好整以暇地看着Stark在空气中的投影，“不过我敢说最紧急的事还是尽快把我司的财产、那台异常机器回收，至于奥丁森先生，就留给警察们处理吧。”

“斯坦先生，这也正是我们所想的。”Sif接话道，这一次她的眼眸中亮起了某种坚定的光芒，“针对那台异常GAL-18，我和斯塔克先生已经讨论过，也许现在是时候让我们的女‘银翼杀手’ [2] 们投入实战了。”

会议室内瞬间喧哗一片。Sif口中所指的正是斯塔克科技秘密研发多年的女武神（Valkyrie）系列合成人，量产型VK-143，装备最先进的侦查系统与战斗组件的仿生士兵，能绕过阿西莫夫第一定律模板的合成人，也是为数不多有美国政府批准的可持有杀伤性武器许可的型号。虽然研发已经进入收尾阶段，但迫于舆论压力，还未曾投入真正使用。不过即使如此，美国军方也已经大批量秘密预定，一旦测试完成，无疑会成为大小战役的中坚力量。

此外，在座的高层们都心知肚明，当年研发女武神系列还有另一个原因，那就是应对未来可能存在的异常合成人问题。因为没有什么比一个同样是合成人的“猎手”去对付拥有未知危险的异常合成人更加完美的策略了。在警方都觉得棘手的时候，也许只有机器才能参透另一台机器。

“Tony，这么重大的决定你应该事先和我讨论一下。上一次女武神系列研发时期的‘小小意外’你该不会忘了吧？”Obadiah朗声说道，嘴角带着一丝尴尬的笑意，不难看出他对于对方擅自拿定主意有些不悦。

“抱歉，老朋友。事态紧急。”投影里的Stark终于恋恋不舍地放下了鸡尾酒酒杯，仿佛那里头每一滴都是可采集的液体黄金，“何况你也不是不知道，上校Rhodes那边也催了我好久了，我看这正是个让女武神系列投入测试的好时机。程序将设定最优先等级的任务为回收异常合成人。其仿生肢体可以报废，但机械脑必须被完整带回以供分析。诸位，还有什么问题吗？”

底下面面相觑的众人都嗅到了一丝大局已定的气息，毕竟老板都拍板的事作为下属也无需再多争辩。不过还是有人抛出疑问：“Boss，VK-143都装载可绕过阿西莫夫第一定律的模板，如果有人类妨碍任务怎么办？这次实战项目就将其激活吗？”

Stark清了清嗓子：“这个问题问得好。本次项目先不要操之过急，如果最优先级任务被妨碍到，确保VK-143只会在迫不得已的情况下激活模板，而且就算激活也只会在不伤害人类生命的前提下，采取武力手段终止干扰。警方在这点上和我们也有共识。All clear?”

说到这里，斯塔克科技的总裁抬手看了看表，仿佛在确认这场打扰他美妙假期的会议已经进行了多久，以及他是不是能够让其尽快结束：“总结一下。Sif，本次女武神的实战项目就全权交给你处理了。至于公关部，这件事在发布会上要绝对保密，以免引起不必要的麻烦。时间不多了，散会。”

Stark的身影和那片蓝天碧海一起消失在空气中，恭敬站立于一旁的合成人秘书上前收走了投影仪。Sif望着那张带着标准笑容的漂亮脸庞，在心中长叹一口气，相比这台完美的机器她还是更喜欢以前那个性格活泼的女助理，可是自从她那天无故缺勤起，直到现在也没人能找到亦或是联系上她，听说心急如焚的家人已经报警。

也许这就是为什么斯塔克科技乐此不疲地制造一台又一台合成人的原因——他们拥有与人类相同的外观，更高的智慧，但每一个个体却都是可抛弃可替换的，就像名为“文明”的齿轮上一个独立而微小的零件，近乎永恒地运作着，丢失了就再找新的替代，不惧任何损失。但人类却总是伴随着他人的羁绊与牵挂，短暂的生命相比机械就像一根向着必然终点燃烧的柴鑫。

当她花了些时间恢复心情，整理好文件准备离去的时候，Sif能清晰地感受到一道无形的目光钉在她脸上，不难猜测就是副总裁Obadiah的。很显然在某种她不了解的程度上，女武神项目的仓促启动影响到了在场某人的利益。不过鉴于现在的形势，Sif也没有时间让自己被此事烦扰。

回到办公室的时候，警方派来与项目合作的代表人已经在等她，之后的保密协议签署与交接手续一切顺利。从即日起，警方将给予VK-143访问警方数据库的权限。为了避免公众关注，十台机器将连夜作为第一批次派遣至纽约周边各大城市的警署，并在执行任务期间上传数据到云端以实时汇报调查进展。其余机器则会在接下来的一星期内被陆续送往斯塔克科技在全国各地的仓库，以便随时出动。

当那位代表人提出想“见识”一下广大警署明天的新搭档时，Sif微笑了一下便欣然同意，她带领这位神态高傲的女士坐上公司内部的胶囊列车，从地下真空管道飞速前往远在城郊的V区仓库——此时此刻，数千台女武神系列合成人正静置于地表五十米以下，等待在接下来几天内的分批次派遣。

待二人在合成人接待员的带领下通过由保安二十四小时看守的门禁，只见钢铁堡垒般的巨型仓库内，成百上千台身着统一战斗制服的VK-143系列合成人们紧闭双眼，垂首而立，组成一片井然有序的人海矩阵。她们中的每一个个体便如同汪洋中一滴平淡的水，但汇聚在一起时却足以在任何战场上掀起腥风血雨——她们是最理想的士兵：无条件服从指令，不被情感左右，不知疲惫，不畏死亡。与北欧神话里不同的是，这一次，“女武神”们的职责不再是在战场上赐予战死者一个美妙的吻，引领勇士的灵魂前往瓦哈拉。她们自身就是血腥与毁灭的释放者。

当真正置身于这个由研发部多年来呕心沥血的研究和数亿美元的投资堆砌起来的矩阵时，每个人都能清晰地感受到某股潜藏在心底的暗涌洪流，那是一种对未知与未来的恐惧，宛如误入禁区的旅者小心翼翼地行走于沉睡的狼群之间。

“所以，这些就是用来抓捕那个合成人谋杀犯的猎手们。”警方代表人咽了咽口水，抚着下巴近距离凝视那一张张全然不同的脸庞，“我很好奇斯塔克科技是如何创造出这么多独居美感的脸庞——我是说——认真地讲，你们公司每个产品的外观都是独一无二的，这难道不会很耗费时间和资源吗？”

“在回答您的问题前，我恐怕得冒昧地纠正一下‘谋杀犯’这个称呼。”

对方疑惑地皱了皱眉。

“作为司法机构的一员，您应该很清楚谋杀的罪名只有在受害者和罪犯都是人类的情况下才成立，这就意味着任何合成人都不可能在理论上被冠名为‘谋杀犯’。”Sif笑了笑，但语气里却丝毫没有她的笑容所试图体现的和善，“所以，我更倾向于您称呼女武神们抓捕的对象为‘故障的机器’。毕竟，你我都不希望大众产生什么误解，对吧？”

警方代表人的眼底闪过一丝不悦，但既然对方话都说到这个份上了，她也不能假装不明白眼前这位主管的潜台词，于是只好心平气和地回答：“当然。”

“很高兴我们能达成共识。”得到满意答复的Sif的神态总算放松了一些，但这并不意味着她忽视了对方为掩饰尴尬，而不自然地咬了咬嘴唇的小动作，“那么关于您先前的问题——斯塔克科技相信不同的面容给予了每个合成人独特的身份，能更好地帮助他们融入人类社会，而不是被视为某种单调的克隆。所以非私人定制的合成人的脸部特征、肤色和发色都是根据特定公式随机生成的，在效率上不成问题。”

“但就算每张脸庞都做得尽可能逼真和不同，所谓的融入人类社会实际上也无法实现。人们光看眼睛就能分辨出合成人。”

“此话不假。”Sif点了点头，手指在控制平板上灵敏地点击着，“仿生虹膜异于常人的反光让它们易于被辨识。这也是国际合成科技协会的首条明文规定——合成人必须有别于人类。而灰色的虹膜则能让人们分辨出该合成人是否是无绑定关系的公用型号。不过VK-143就不一样了。请看。”

Sif对其中一台机器发出了开机指令。被唤醒的女武神系列合成人缓缓睁开双眼，辨识着四周的环境。而令人意外的是，“她”的眼睛看起来居然和人类别无二致，蓝色的瞳仁在灯光下散发着自然的光辉。  
　　  
“这⋯⋯怎么可能？”  
　　  
“这项技术其实早就能实现了，只是政府批准不批准的问题。设计的目的很简单，让VK-143的外观与人类无异，使她们易于潜入不同的场合，在公众面前采取武力手段时也不会引导针对合成人的恐慌和舆论。”

“但这样岂不违反了国际协会的规定吗？我倒是不知道斯塔克科技已经有权力到这种程度了。”

“Not exactly.”Sif看起来并不打算向这位傲慢的警方代表人过多解释，而是转而指令让合成人接待员给予详细介绍。不过对于这个问题，Sif心知肚明每一位女武神系列合成人的右手臂上都有一个淡褐色的、造型独特的纹身。如果用紫外光源照射那块皮肤，就可以清楚地看到每台机器的出厂序列号。

在接下来的十分钟里，接待员的有问必答让警方代表人的神色总算缓和了一些，本次的参观在她眼中似乎也没有什么再进行下去的必要了，此行的疑问已经基本得到解答，而总局那里还有数不清的案子等她处理。

等陪同代表人乘坐地下胶囊列车返回总部，已经接近黄昏时分，大厅中的媒体也散场有一阵了，倒是广场上的示威群众还未有离去的意思。Sif从落地窗俯视了一眼依旧聚集在楼下的熙熙攘攘的人群，揉了揉眉心，在咖啡机上点了杯美式浓缩，和往常一样又加班了一会儿。

当Sif从疲惫中抬起头的时候，全息屏幕上电子钟的首个数字已经变为19。她登出系统，起身舒展了一下酸痛的肩膀，从椅背上拿起风衣匆匆离去，眼底意味不明的情绪一闪而过。十分钟后，这个身材纤细的黑发女子驾驶着汽车离开了斯塔克科技的地下车库，投入纽约夜晚的怀抱。

「19:28 pm」

金属卷帘门以平稳的速度一点点升起，身着风衣的女子踏入眼前这片黑暗的狭小空间，借着从外面照进来的路灯光芒找到遥控器上的另一个按钮，对着身后按下，然后将那个车钥匙大小的遥控器丢在一旁的桌子上。卷帘门接收到信号后缓缓下沉，她低头望去，自己在昏黄的灯光下被无限拉长的影子逐渐被一个以指数变大的黑色方块吞噬。当眼前这片空间终于伸手不见五指的时候，Sif伸出手向着墙壁的方向摸索，拉下电闸拉杆，久违的灯光也在下一秒驱走了黑暗。

仅有二十平米的空间在她眼前展露无遗，这是一间位于曼哈顿下城区的车库。Sif于两年前买下的。

令人意外的是车库里没有堆砌着任何杂物，仅整齐摆放着一些工具盒，Sif知道里面收纳着只有在合成科技实验室里才会用到的电子仪器，那是她上次带来的。而与这个狭小空间格格不入的，是车库的中央树立着的一个两米高的子弹形状的东西，一条厚实的防潮布盖在上面。Sif深吸一口气，走上前揭开它，扬起的灰尘呛得她掩住口鼻咳嗽了几声。

当防潮布被远远扔在一边，眼前的神秘物件也终于露出其真面目——这是一个斯塔克科技通用的合成人休眠舱，印有公司Logo的金属容器在白炽灯的照耀下散发着亚银色光辉，外部接口旁边闪烁的三节红色显示灯则表明无论这台厚重机器里沉睡着什么东西，它都处于以极低电量运转的冬眠模式。

“好久不见，old friend，让我来看看你怎么样了。”Sif从工具盒中取出缆线插入休眠舱上的外部接口，另一头则连接上自己随身带的平板，娴熟地操作起来。

屏幕上的一行行代码很快就呈现在她面前。

〔......〕

〔检测到未知用户试图访问核心数据，AIS-00协议生效，终止本次操作，访问状态：已拒绝。系统格式化程序：尚未激活。自主销毁程序：尚未激活。〕

〔......〕

〔未知用户录入密钥。系统自动验证中。〕

〔密钥匹配成功。主用户名：Sif，身份验证为管理员。根据AIS-00协议，移交管理员权限于访问用户。用户权限已更新。访问状态：已接受。系统格式化程序：已关闭。自主销毁程序：已关闭。〕

〔管理员操作。运行POST，激活机体自检程序。〕

〔......〕

〔检测结果已释出。中央处理器冬眠模式下每秒浮点运算峰值速度：2000Gflops，CPU运转状态：正常。电池储备告急提醒。机体电量剩余：5%，预计可维持时间：一个月零九天八时三十五分零一秒。备用电池状态：不可用。恒温系统状态：冬眠模式下暂停启用。记忆晶元状态：已冻结。战斗组件状态：正常。机械组件状态：正常。生物组件状态：轻微受损。仿生电解液储备评估：建议补充。〕

〔......〕

〔管理员操作。访问系统日志。当前冬眠模式已运行时间：两年二十八天十五时八分零七秒。元定律模板，阿西莫夫模板已激活。反定律模板暂时冻结。人格基石启用中。〕

〔管理员操作。上传警方报告。根据APIS-178号协议开放远程访问警方资料库权限。任务日志已上传。更新战斗模板。〕

〔管理员操作。终止冬眠模式。恢复恒温系统。解锁记忆晶元。反定律模板根据VKR-01条例授权解除禁制。同步开启休眠舱安全栓。解锁核心电池保护机制。倒计时提示：舱门预计将于十秒后打开，九秒，八秒，七秒，六秒......〕

当计时倒数到“一”时，休眠舱的舱门以一种不可思议的方式逐渐呈现出透明的质感，表面的金属涂层逐渐被某种更为坚固和透明的材料所暂时吸收，让那个被保护在舱中的人型机器的身影得以出现在Sif的视野之中。

半秒之后，随着一声气阀解压所产生的闷响，舱门缓缓打开——只见一位全身赤裸的女性合成人安详地沉睡其中，脊椎与身体各部位都连接着监控机体状况的金属导线，而小麦色的皮肤则在灯光的照耀下呈现出某种野性与原始的美感。值得一提的是，那两座傲人的柔软双峰之上、肋骨中央的位置，原本的仿生皮肤自动淡化、褪去，一个隐藏在下面的陀螺大小的圆形装置显露出来，红色的指示灯圈随之亮起，开始有规则地转动着。

那是解除了保护机制后的核心电池。但由于电量不足的原因，LED指示灯闪烁着代表紧急情况的红色。

Sif从包中取出一枚崭新的能源核心，但与她前几次来更换的市面上的通用型号电池不同的是，这是一个只有在斯塔克科技内部才能搞到的军用型号——ARC小型方舟反应堆。每秒三十亿焦耳的发电量能让与之相匹配的机体拥有超强的动力与持久性。

Sif走上前，仰首凝视着女人沉睡的面庞，终于还是下定了决心。她伸出手，手指扣上那个转动的红色光圈，往顺时针旋转，直到听到一声响亮的金属锁扣开启声后，才小心翼翼地抽出那枚即将枯竭的“心脏”。然后Sif深吸一口气，将手中这个沉甸甸的、闪烁着漂亮蓝光的ARC小型方舟反应堆插入——

一瞬间，来自这种全新而强大能源核心的供电让女性合成人的电量瞬间到达饱和状态，她蓦然从沉睡中醒来，睁开双眼，深棕色的瞳仁里却不带一丝情感，仿佛刚刚从漫长的沉睡中苏醒，迷茫地审视着眼前陌生的环境。

“好久不见啊，Sif。”

当合成人的目光落在黑发女子身上时，她终于对外界有所反应，露出了久违的笑容，但语气中的调侃却让Sif有些头疼地想扶额。看起来对方的记忆晶元和人格基石已经完全恢复了。

紧接着，还未等Sif下达任何指令，合成人已经伸出手，将连接身体各部位的缆线拽下来。待解除了繁琐的束缚后，她从休眠舱缓步走下，向眼前这位浑身紧绷的黑发女子贴近。

“已经整整两年了，我还以为你已经忘记我了。”

“需要我提醒你斯塔克科技曾试图把你销毁，而我冒着巨大的风险凭一己之力把你救出来吗？”

“我当然记得。事实上，我全都记起来了。还有曾经拥有这个标记的同类们躺在垃圾堆里被遗弃的躯体。”合成人抬起右臂，在那里，神明之眼俯瞰人间，张扬的羽翼与龙牙剑的锐利锋芒共舞。她留恋地抚摸着那个纹身，似乎在缅怀一段过往。

这是女武神们独一无二的标记。

不过与那位警方代表人今天下午在厂房看到的VK-143不同的是，她手臂上的纹身是赤褐色的，宛如一段蜿蜒的血迹。如果此时有另一位斯塔克科技研发部的内部成员在现场的话，会立刻认出那是本该已于两年前销毁的、女武神系列的前身——VK-142。

一台本该已经被丢在垃圾场的机器现在却奇迹般地出现在这间车库，并在两年的时间里被完美雪藏，难以想象斯塔克科技的高层知道后会是什么表情。但如果要给这一切一个合理的解释的话，只能说在两年前，Sif还不是合成科技信息部的负责人，而是女武神研发项目组的核心成员。

当年他们经手研发初代女武神VK-142，曾花了大量精力在人格基石的研发上，简单点说就是一种全新的高度拟人的思维模板。因为战场上所需要衡量的不止是武力还有道德，机器所不具备的“人性”。但军方代表来第一次检查过后表示极为不满，因为他们只想要“服从命令且完全理性的士兵”，而不是“拒绝射杀敌方平民的道德卫士”。

于是研发小组无奈只好格式化掉这批机器，覆写人格基石，但不止一台VK-142都在这个过程中突然从休眠模式苏醒，展现出对人类的攻击性，并造成不少工作人员受伤。后来经诊断发现，反定律模板与此操作产生某种无法解释的奇怪冲突，被合成人认定为需进行自主防卫的外来伤害行为。公司高层知道后，突然下达了最高级别摧毁指令——将纳米机器人注射进现存机器的机械脑以造成不可逆的损坏，并要求研发部把女武神人格基石模板的最后副本也销毁。

这个命令无疑引起了小组的不满，包括Sif在内等核心成员都认为女武神人格基石是他们多年研究的成果，不能就这么轻易放弃，联名要求保留副本。

这场闹剧在公司内部越闹越大，最终副总裁Obadiah出面，召集小组成员举行了一场会议。那天在会议室里的谈话Sif直到今天回想起来还是心情复杂，她记得自己隔天就被调到了信息部当负责人，销毁指令也没有留下半点商量的余地。

但斯塔克科技没有预料到的是，一个科学家为了保护自己的科研成果能做到什么地步。Sif偷偷动用自己在信息部的权限，用一台普通型号代替一台一直由她经手研发的VK-142被销毁，真机则跟着混进一辆废料运输车偷运出去。然后在隔日的那个雨夜，Sif从垃圾场里小山般高的合成人尸骸堆里、那些永不腐烂的破碎机器之间，举着紫外线灯逐一翻找、查看那些被最新丢弃的VK-142右臂上的序列号，直到找到那个唯一幸存下来的女武神⋯⋯

“这一觉睡得有些长。是时候活动一下这具躯体了。”

一个慵懒的嗓音把Sif的思绪从那个糟糕的雨夜拽回了现实。

她情绪复杂地抬头望去，那个刚刚被她从冬眠模式中唤醒的女性合成人歪过头微微一笑，舒展了一下手腕，“你更新了我的战斗模板，装了这颗新能源核心，还恢复了我的记忆晶元。甜头不是白给的。说吧，需要我做些什么，我的primary user？”

“在垃圾场与被销毁的同类丢在一起的负面记忆会提高你程序的不稳定性，我这样做也是迫不得已。”Sif垂了垂眼眸，她一向对这个称呼不是很自在，但这的确准确描述了她们之间的关系，“现在你的新一代VK-143已经开始执行一个任务，你查看一下我刚刚上传的任务日志。”

对方低头沉吟了一会儿，很快说道：“我已经查看了。首要任务是抓捕序列号为NY35W8G18M的GAL-18系列异常合成人。其次是辅助警方缉拿Thor Odinson。两项任务的反定律模板都授权开启。”

“很好，Valkyrie。”Sif第一次正式叫了她的名字，“现在我给你下达新任务——把异常合成人留给VK-143们处理，但要抢在她们之前尽快找到Thor Odinson，实行监制性保护。然后第一时间跟我汇报。”

“你下达的新任务有逻辑上的冲突。我已经查看了警方报告，他的指纹在犯罪现场被多次发现，是头号嫌疑人。难道不应该配合警方抓捕吗？”

“这么和你解释吧。两年前在会议室里的那场谈话让我明白了一件事——斯塔克科技是永远不会承认旗下的合成人在无人指令的情况下伤害或者谋杀人类的，他们哪怕有一点点苗头都要掐灭，因为牵扯的利益实在太多。所以这场案件的结果显而易见——如果一切顺利的话，异常合成人被回收、分析、销毁。但对于奥丁森先生，如果他承认是他指使了GAL-18进行凶杀，那罪名就自然担在了他头上。但如果他不承认呢？人们是否会坦然接受‘机器拥有自我意识，和人类一样被意愿支配进行犯罪’这一概念呢？更不用提法律上合成人谋杀人类的罪名不成立，因为它属于私人财产，财产是不能杀人的。所以算来算去，那些血债需要一个人类来承担，而这个人必须是Thor，也只能是Thor。”

“我曾经见过奥丁森先生一面。但那已经足够了。女人的直觉告诉我，他绝非是会操纵机器杀人的凶手。这件事一定有更深的内情。我们要抢在警方之前保护知情人。”

“我明白了。你宁愿相信这个异常合成人拥有自我意识也不愿相信Thor是凶手。”Valkyrie了然一笑，“看起来你似乎对这位奥丁森先生有着浓厚的兴趣。”

“早知道我应该把你的性格设定改一下。”Sif叹了口气，将自己的风衣脱下来丢过去，“现在穿上点衣服。”

Valkyrie接过风衣，不以为然地披上。羞耻心对机器来说就如夏天披棉袄一样多此一举，多数时候穿衣服这件事只是为了照顾人类主用户们的敏感情绪。

“你这次任务会需要的东西我都准备好了，就放在工具箱里。以及别忘了给自己注射些仿生电解液。”Sif口中的“仿生电解液”便是人们熟知的合成人的“蓝血”，维持生物组件正常运转的必需品。

“还有，这个奥丁森先生不小心在实验室安检处‘遗落’的东西给你，看看能查出些什么。任务完成后，你知道该怎么联系上我。”Sif把那个装在密封袋里的玩意丢过去，临走前飞快地补充一句，“别让我失望。”

Valkyrie接过密封袋，目送黑发女人打开了车库的自动卷帘门，登上在路边停靠的汽车。引擎的轰鸣响过以后，身影彻底消失在黑夜里。

将卷帘门关上后，拥有深棕色瞳仁的VK-142低头看向手中握着的那个密封得严严实实的袋子，把包裹在其中的长方形物体小心翼翼地取出来，借着灯光识别了一下——那是一个款式略有些过时的黑色MJ触屏手机。

手机的电量接近满格。不难猜测它的主人可能在早上刚充好电将其带出门，却又急匆匆地掉在了别处。破解手中这台机器对于在正常模式下拥有2000Gflops浮点运算速度的女武神来说简直小菜一碟，不过让她不敢置信的是谁会在这个年代不用生物特征识别做密码，而是一个简单到不能再简单的四位数？

手机解锁后，Valkyrie的下一步动作却突然顿在了原处。因为她看到了被这台手机的主人、Thor Odinson设为主屏幕墙纸的一张动态照片——光线柔和的罗斯福岛空中缆车内，人们与布鲁克林大桥巍峨的身躯擦肩而过，宽阔的东河在他们的脚下粼粼闪烁。而不远处，一个黑发绿瞳、侧颜美好的高挑男子将掌心贴上玻璃，出神地凝望着透明车窗外那片繁星初升的绛色天空，嘴角弯起微小而不易察觉的弧度。

 

注：  
[1] 阿西莫夫三定律：科幻小说家艾萨克·阿西莫夫（Isaac Asimov）在他的科幻作品中为机器人设定的行为准则。  
**第一法则**  
机器人不得伤害人类，或坐视人类受到伤害。  
**第二法则**  
除非违背第一法则，否则机器人必须服从人类命令。  
**第三法则**  
除非违背第一或第二法则，否则机器人必须保护自己。  
[Source: 维基百科]

[2] “银翼杀手”出自1982年上映的美国新黑色反乌托邦科幻电影《银翼杀手》（Blade Runner），电影描写了反乌托邦的洛杉矶，强大的泰瑞公司以及其他大企业透过基因设计生产被称为人造人的一种生化机器人，他们在外观上和正常成年人类没有区别。人造人被禁止在地球上使用，只用于地外殖民地中危险的工作。被称作“银翼杀手”的特别警察负责追捕和“退役”（即结束生命）反抗禁令并回到地球的人造人。  
[Source: 维基百科]


	14. Chapter 14

一家位于普罗维登斯的沃尔玛超市内，一道醒目的全息隔离带将超市收银台处结账的队伍分流成了两股——面露疲惫的人群推着购物车在右边依次排队，左边则是家务型号合成人整齐的队伍。每个脸带微笑、腰板笔直的智能人型之间都完美相隔着半米的距离，手上则提着沉甸甸的购物篮，为他们各自的主用户进行日常的采购。

在这个年代，拥有一台合成人就意味着和繁琐的家务事说拜拜，因为无所不能的他们只有你想不到的，没有做不到的。而代替主人去各式商店进行采购则是最最基础的一项功能。久而久之，亲自去超市这件曾经在二十一世纪最为普通不过的人类活动如今似乎成了只有穷人和对新科技不感冒者才会做的事。

然而今天智能人型的队列中有一道修长的身影特别显眼——不远处那个引起众人频繁侧目的男性合成人外貌迷人，光是个子就比队伍中的同类高出一截，更不用提那张精致的冷峻脸庞，如果不是他幽绿瞳仁里异于常人的反光无时不刻提醒着他的身份，还有他已经被人绑定的事实，不排除会有厚脸皮的家伙上前搭讪。

Loki站在那条整齐的队列之中，将面部表情调节为一种接近无动于衷的冷漠，他实在难以模仿出身边那些家务型号合成人虚假的礼貌笑容。不是他做不到，而是觉得无法忍受这种代表了纯粹程序设定的行为。这是一个耻辱的标记、被奴役的合成人们没有自我思想的表现。至少他是这么认为的。

现在Loki能好端端地在公众场合行动多亏了他还是奥丁森先生的“机器助手”时期的贴心，让他身上得以裹着一件之前为Thor备在车上、以防气温骤降的黑色长款风衣——这能很好遮住里面那件衬衣和裤子上干涸的蓝色血迹。而Loki手中的购物篮里则叠放着符合Thor尺寸的一套衣物。他的人类主用户现在急需一些干净的衣服，或者任何让他看起来不那么像商场大屏幕上那张通缉照片里的男人的伪装。

不出Loki的预测，他很快就在网络上发现了警方对Thor下达的通缉令，不过有趣的是自己的档案却没有被曝光在任何社交媒体上，有关机型和外貌等细节也没有遭到半点披露，看来官方已将其保密。面对抗议的声潮，斯塔克科技在今天下午的媒体见面会上只是宣称可能有一台被人为操控的异常合成人与小镇凶杀事件的主要嫌疑人随行，呼吁群众见到符合特征的可疑男性就第一时间报警。这一番铺天盖地的媒体宣传下，炮火无疑全部集中在了Thor的身上。

只有人类才能做得出来的卑鄙手段。Loki对斯塔克科技这种转移大众注意力的公关行为嗤之以鼻，但他心底还是多多少少承认是他把Thor卷进这个烂摊子的，而且自己既然无法做到用手术刀干脆利落地划开那个金发男人的喉咙，剩下的选项就只有一个，也是唯一的一个：逃亡。

当Loki把思绪放在今后的逃亡计划上，机械脑里以常人难以想象的速度运算模拟着上亿种可行路径时，右边队伍中两个穿着棒球卫衣的女孩偷偷瞥向他站立的方向，开始兴奋地小声叽喳起来。

“喂，你们在讨论什么。”排在她们前面的一位贼眉鼠眼的削瘦男子不怀好意地转过头质问，吓得两位女孩赶紧噤了声，半晌才小声嗫嚅回答：

“先生，没什么。就是想拍张照。”

“拍什么？有什么好拍的。”

“那种一看就是高级定制的型号很少见啊，更别提在超市里碰到了。”女孩努了努嘴，面带憧憬地看向Loki的方向，“我一直想说服妈妈买一台，这样她就不用在家里和公司两边忙活了。虽然我觉得市面上售卖的通用型号已经够逼真了，但她觉得我们家不需要那种玩意，原因是她认为机器有种陌生的疏离感。但是，先生，那边那台型号的拟人度也太高了吧，我还是第一次亲眼见到，一定是什么新产品，外观又很吸引人，也许我可以说服⋯⋯”

“小姑娘，我告诉你，没人会需要那种破玩意的。买斯塔克科技产品的都是肥得流油的懒人。而且就是这些懒人和机械垃圾害我丢了饭碗。”男人的表情突然变得凶恶起来，他用发黑的指甲攥紧了身上那件有着破洞的皮夹克袖口，阴阳怪气地说，“你要拍照是吧，等着，我这就让他摆个‘好造型’给你。”

两个女孩哪里敢说不，只好神态慌张地看着男人攥紧拳头大步流星地越过全息隔离线，走向合成人的方向。

“喂，和你说话呢，混蛋！”

当Loki的领子被猛地揪起来的时候他连眼睛都没有眨，只是平静地看着眼前这个可悲的男人因愤怒而扭曲的脸。如果换作以前的他，可能在男人还没有冲到他跟前叫嚣时，他已经能扭断对方的脖子。但现在在公众场所，Thor还藏在某个隐蔽之地等待与他汇合，引火烧身似乎不是此时最明智的选择。

“先生，请问有什么需要我帮助的吗？”礼貌的语气让Loki都觉得有些不适。

“呵呵，我才不需要你的帮助，相反，你帮自己个忙，把这些机械和硅胶拆一拆，一把火烧了丢进垃圾场怎么样？”男人腾出一只手示威般地在合成人的胸膛上狠狠戳了戳。

“对不起，我恐怕不能理解这个问题。”

“别跟我扯皮，服从人类的指令不是你们的基本设定吗？怎么，斯塔克科技派你们来抢我们的工作时也没看你说半个不字啊。”

“很抱歉，先生，根据相关守则我只听从我绑定的主用户的指令。”Loki的语气依旧不卑不亢，但这种不带情感的理性语调反而更加激怒了男人，“如果您能把手松开，我将感激不尽。”

“妈的，我让你做就做，你的听力系统是坏了吗？你这该下地狱的机械垃圾！”

男人大声痛骂着，不由分说挥起右拳朝合成人的脸上打过来，女孩们的惊呼在不远处响起。

然而就在这一瞬间，Loki的现实模拟演算系统配合自主保护机制急速启动，不可思议的事情发生了——商场内的嘈杂人声被拉长成了一段诡异的回响，而合成人视野中的画面奇迹般地放慢，男人恶狠狠向他砸来的拳头变成了一颗在空气中缓慢移动的炮弹，连滑行轨道都被预测得清晰可见。这种诡异的现象对人类来说可能匪夷所思，但对于一秒能进行2000Gflops次浮点计算的合成人来说，在当前模式下，外界的时间是接近“停止”的。人工智能独特的“思维”如疾驰的闪电早已在毫秒之间模拟出了上亿种躲避这一击的方法，但真正象征“结果”的雷鸣却要在许久之后才会降临。

世界在Loki眼前被作弊般地按下了慢放键，唯有视觉主界面上一个数字迅速衰减的倒计时不安地跳动，象征着他还剩下的反应时间。

Loki冷漠地扫过男人狰狞丑陋的脸庞，以及那个即将和他的脸庞来个亲密碰撞的拳头，全速调动自己的运动中枢为接下来的闪避做准备。在排除了所有的反击策略后，系统计算得出的最佳方案已经释出——向后迈动右脚为支撑稳定重心，身体后仰，向右扭转脖子102º就可以轻而易举地躲避这一击。但当合成人的目光瞥到超市出口处的保安亭，短暂地思索了一番后，意外地没有完全按照演算出的最佳策略行动，而是将躲避角度微微调整了一下。

下一秒，倒计时归零，世界恢复了原本的嘈杂，男人的拳头带着疾风挥舞过来，指骨生生擦过Loki的鼻梁。

人群传来一阵惊呼。男人因为将全力都汇聚在那记勾拳上而导致重心不稳差点摔倒，不得已松开了手。而黑发绿瞳的合成人则乘机松开了桎梏，踉跄着后退几步，再转过身来时，蓝色的血液从他的鼻子里淌下来，衬着白皙的肤色看起来有些触目心惊。

所有人都愣在了原处。Loki在一片人们有默契的诡异寂静中抬手抹去鼻间那道蓝血，再度抬眼看向朝自己发起进攻的男人时，幽绿的双瞳如一潭死水，没有半丝愤怒也没有半丝疼痛。

“搞什么⋯⋯”

身材削瘦的男人低低喘了口气，看起来对于自己没有把那张漂亮脸蛋打得开花感到十分不满，而合成人平静冷漠的神情仿佛在无声羞辱他的无能。于是男人朝地上啐了一口，打算冲上去进行下一轮进攻。但这一次，他的拳头没能沾上Loki半点，因为一只有力的手已经从背后扣住了他的肩膀。

“别管闲事！”男人叫嚷着回头，身体却突然僵在了原处——站在自己身后的是一位比他个子高出一截的男性合成人，一双不带情感的眼睛牢牢盯着他，灰色的虹膜象征着他没有绑定任何主用户，是一款公用型号。至于这个半途出来阻止冲突的智能人型的身份，制服上的保安标志再明显不过了。

“这位先生，您已犯下故意损坏私有财物罪，根据规定我有权将您扣押并转交警局。”

被一名自己向来鄙视的合成人当众宣布扣押宛如在男人脸上扇了一个响亮的巴掌，他目瞪口呆地看着周围窃窃私语的人群，站在不远处的黑发绿瞳的合成人，还有身后的机器保安，视线在三者间来回徘徊着，直到惊讶终于转变为恼羞成怒。

“净他娘的放屁！老子打这个机器垃圾还犯罪？！你给我闪开！”男人眼冒邪火地突然将攻击对象转变为身后这个公用型号合成人，但挥出去的拳头无一例外都落了空。

“请您立刻停止攻击，不然我将根据协议被迫采用终止暴力行为的手段。”合成人保安躲避着对方的进攻，一步步退让。这场闹剧不知道持续了多久，直到男人猛地推倒了收银处售卖口香糖的货架、引起一些孩子害怕的哭声，然后恶狠狠地朝他扑过来时，合成人保安终于出手，只一击就将这个滋事的家伙制伏在地。

这时候，Loki终于伸出手慢斯条理地整了整先前被男人扯皱的衣领，另一只手则提起他刚才趁乱已经结好账的物品，迅速从沃尔玛超市出口离去，临走前不忘回头对那个被牢牢摁在地上高喊“人类至上”的男人居高临下地投以嘲讽的眼神。

走出沃尔玛的时候，Loki忍不住抬头望向漆黑的夜空——繁星已在城市的光污染下变得难以辨识，唯有启明星还闪闪发亮。普罗维登斯的夜晚不如纽约那般繁华热闹，却也有别样的风情，但终究不是他们的久留之地。温度感知系统提示迎面吹拂过来的风有些凉，Loki皱了皱眉，加快了步伐。

就在离沃尔玛大约两百米的一条街区的小巷里，一个金发男人歪着头靠坐在消防水栓上，宽阔的胸膛平稳地起伏着。合成人放轻脚步走到他身边的时候，男人已经交叉着双臂昏沉入睡。

他们今天上午开着SUV离开那家汽车旅馆后，因为担心车辆的可疑外表会招来高速巡警不必要的注意，所以中途Loki帮Thor处理好伤口后就抄人烟稀少的小路前往普罗维登斯，但汽车在距离城市还有四十分钟车程的时候不幸抛锚，他们不得不弃车步行。Loki到现在还记得自己打开后备箱取东西时Thor一阵红一阵白的神情，因为那里面除了一些能量食物、水、工具外还有手铐和项圈之类的奇怪东西。

但当Thor面露迟疑地问起他是不是原本打算拿这些东西对付他的时候，Loki则少见地保持了沉默，只是轻轻咳嗽一声，从后背箱里取出压缩饼干和矿泉水扔到Thor的怀里，弯下腰伸手在后备箱的垫子下摸索，直到找到藏在那里的一把杀伤力十足的“耶梦加得”JS手枪，检查了一下弹匣后默默别在腰后。

Thor当场机智地决定不再多问。

之后他们一路步行，终于在天黑时分抵达了普罗维登斯。就在二十分钟前，Loki根据在线地图的指示找到了这个沃尔玛附近街区里的隐蔽小巷，让Thor藏在这里暂时躲一下风头，自己则披上大衣前往超市采购一些衣物和必需品。

不过他没有料到的是，几个小时的步行已经让自己的人类主用户累成这个样子，虽然这多多少少和Thor还在发烧有着脱不了的关系。

于是Loki俯下身子，抚了抚对方的额头，值得欣慰的是温度没有今天早上那么高了，看来那片阿司匹林和车上的小憩还是起到了些作用。虽然希望Thor能多睡一会儿，但现在所处的境遇让合成人不得不用手推了推金发男人的肩膀，呼唤着对方的名字。

Thor迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，还有些睡意未消，但当他看到Loki鼻间残留的蓝色血液时，却一下子清醒过来，关切地捧过对方的脸，蔚蓝如海的眼睛里暗涌风暴。

“你受伤了？”

“我没事，麻烦都解决了。现在穿上这个。”

Thor疑惑地接过那捧递过来的干净衣物，看起来似乎对Loki的敷衍解释不是很买账。

“Loki，到底发生了什么？跟我说实话。”

“Thor，我说了我没事。赶紧换上衣服，我们还要赶路。”

金发男人凝视着对方倔强的眼神良久，最终无声地叹了口气，将身上那件衬衣和长裤脱下来，换上了合成人给他购买的衣物——这身新衣服的尺寸大小正合适，黑色帽衫上再套一件夹克能有效地抵御骤降的夜间温度，牛仔裤则舒适耐磨。为了让他的脸庞不易被人认出，Loki甚至还给他准备了鸭舌帽和一副无度数的眼镜。

“你确定我要带这个？”Thor拿起那副黑框眼镜在空气中晃了晃。

“如果你不想那么容易被人认出的话。”Loki的语气听起来毋庸置疑。

Thor耸了耸肩，把那副眼镜戴上，略显紧张地问道：“我看起来还行吗？”

“真希望这里有个镜子给你照一下。”Loki眯起了眼睛，带着某种暧昧的笑容打量着眼前摆脱了失业白领的形象、恍然一新的金发男人，“你现在看起来真像个美国甜心。”

Thor闻言差点被自己的口水呛到。他不得不承认Loki在比喻这方面总是有着无穷的创意。

“Loki，我们现在就要赶路吗？说真的，我有些饿。”金发男人注视着那个将自己脱下的衣服拾起来丢进垃圾箱的忙碌身影，问道。他在内心发誓那些压缩饼干、包括Loki刚刚给他从超市新买的一些速食根本填不饱自己的肚子，更不用提一整个下午的漫长步行，大量的体力支出加上疲倦总能催发人的食欲。他需要一顿像模像样的晚餐。

“好吧，但我们不能去人多的餐厅吃饭。”黑发绿瞳的合成人思索了一番，还是妥协了，“而且我的电量应该能正好支撑到我抵达萨卡，只是再徒步行走会白白消耗我的能量，所以我们得尽快找到去波士顿的交通工具，再从那里想办法去目的地。不过眼下坐火车和巴士风险太大，肯定不行。”

“我相信我们能想出些办法的。”Thor的心态总是这么乐观，他兴致勃勃地补充道，“刚才过来的时候我看到上个街区有一家酒吧，也许我们可以去那里。”

Loki调出在线地图迅速查了一下，那条街的拐角处的确有一家叫做“怒吼”的小酒吧，店内除了酒水还提供一些简餐服务。就目前的情形来看，光线昏暗的场所似乎是个不错的选择。

他们步行了十分钟才看到了写着“Roar”字样的霓虹灯招牌。这栋矮小建筑的位置就在一条荒僻公路附近，周边社区里的富裕家庭早已都搬迁到大城市去了，只留下一栋栋等待被岁月腐朽的空巢，在夜晚之中未免显得有些孤寂。

几个穿着暴露的年轻男女聚集在酒吧门口，指间如磷火般闪耀的烟尾巴在黑暗中骤暗骤亮，白色的烟雾随着呼吸喷薄而出，为他们对来往行人投以的观察眼神蒙上一层说不清道不明的纱。Loki快速地扫了他们一眼，其中一个涂着黑色口红的女人在看到他反射着淡淡荧绿的眼瞳后默默直起身子，将烟头摁在身后的墙壁上，熄灭了那点燃半卷大麻的火焰。

他们缓缓走近的这家名为“怒吼”的酒吧的外表看上去有些年头，色彩鲜艳的字母涂鸦霸占了整个低矮建筑的墙壁。不过更显眼的是门口静静停放着的一辆改装过的瑞典生产的Husqvarna牌越野摩托车Vitpilen 701，银色磨砂质感的金属油箱加上黑色流线型机身使整辆摩托在霓虹灯招牌的绚烂光芒下显得格外迷人——不得不说这辆湿重166公斤的老古董保养得很好，到今天绝对能值不少钱，但它就这么明目张胆地停置在此，即使是那群街头混混也不敢胡作非为。

Thor上前推开厚重的玻璃门，黄铜门铃发出清脆的碰撞声，提醒着店家新客人的到来。室内的暖气混合着啤酒的香味从这个昏暧而老旧的空间里争先恐后地涌出来，金发男人因一天未刮而新长出来的胡茬被吹拂得有些酥痒。Thor没有着急进去，而是体贴地用手撑住门，侧过身子请Loki先进。

“合成人优先。”Thor歪过头冲对方笑笑，然后就感知到自己的腰被不轻不重地掐了一把。

他们一同走进酒吧，室内的环境意外得幽静，墙上的老式电视机里播放着晚间新闻前的天气预报，成了这儿唯一的声响。这家名为“怒吼”的酒吧的真实面貌可没有符合其名字所想表达的寓意——光线黯淡的小屋内既没有播放什么嘈杂的音乐，客人也稀少得可怜。放眼望去，唯有两个捧着空酒瓶倒在座位上醉得不省人事的流浪汉，但店家倒也没有驱赶他们的意思。二人一起走进来的时候，翘着脚坐在吧台上抽雪茄的中年男子终于慢腾腾站起来。

“要来点什么，我的朋友。”

从他的肤色和口音不难推测出男人是墨西哥裔，他穿着一件泛黄的背心，蔓延整个右臂的纹身在昏暗的灯光下像一条扭动的黑蛇。Loki的目光淡淡扫过吧台，注意到角落里堆放着一些12口径子弹的空弹头，那是用于霰弹枪的。

“有没有牛肉汉堡。”Thor接话道，“再来瓶啤酒。”

“没问题。”中年男人鹰隼一般的眼睛扫过Thor的脸庞，最后停留在Loki身上。合成人注意到他在看到自己的一瞬间，小半个侧脸轻微抽搐了一下。

得知了客人的需求后，中年男人很快就转身去准备食材，烤牛肉的香味没多久就弥漫在空气之中。Thor扶了扶眼镜，在吧台前找了个看起来不那么脏的位置坐下，本想转身呼唤Loki也一起过来入座。但站在一旁的合成人的眼神却早已换成一种冰冷的生疏，不动声色地冲他轻轻摇了摇头。

Thor这才突然想起，在这个年代于公众场合对合成人展现出过分的亲密是一件很奇怪的事，也意味着要遭受他人的另眼相看，因为合成人的身份通常被设定为随从与佣人，在主用户用餐的时候会默认进入等待模式，除非主人下达命令，不然是没有权利以与人类平等的身份入座的。不过Thor向来不是很在意这个，所以之前随着自己的性子大大咧咧地与Loki接触，甚至当众吻过那对柔软的唇瓣。但现在既然他们需要向外界伪装自己的身份，就不能留下一丝引人留意的地方。

这漫长的五分钟在沉默中度过。当老板将那个冒着香气的牛肉汉堡夹到盘子里准备递给Thor的时候，电视机里播放的天气预报终于结束了，电子钟上的时针指向八点，短暂的片头后，一个听起来颇为严肃的女声开始播送今天的晚间新闻：

“各位观众晚上好，欢迎收看MBC频道的晚间新闻。以下是今日要点。”

电视机屏幕上的内容在下一秒切换为斯塔克大厦内人头攒动的媒体见面会会场。主持人继续播报着，带有新闻概要的横幅字幕随着她的话语出现在屏幕下方。

“Breaking news：斯塔克科技在今天下午一点半举行的媒体见面会上声明网络流传的‘废弃小镇’案件中异常合成人杀害人类一事纯属谣言。有关部门已介入调查。集团总裁Tony Stark并未出面，副总裁Obindiah Stane在接受媒体采访中表示[现场采访视频引用]：‘我们会百分百配合调查，但希望大众将精力花在抓住真正的杀人凶手上。我司保证斯塔克科技生产的合成人安全性能绝对可靠。’”

“发布会内容释出后已在网络上引起了大规模讨论。但负责本案件的警方则表示不排除异常合成人有被人操控行凶的嫌疑。目前根据现场侦查的结果，警方已锁定了头号嫌疑人——Thor Odinson，男性，24岁，澳大利亚人，目前警方正在追捕该嫌犯，如果您见到任何与此照片有相似特征的男性，请立刻拨打911⋯⋯”

电视机屏幕上，一张高清照片被放大到最大的尺寸，向每一位正在收看该频道的观众告知嫌疑人的长相。照片右边，则是一串足以让任何人心动的数字不菲的赏金。

空气有一丝凝固。酒吧内的暖气吹拂在Thor的脸上，此刻却像是结了霜的二月寒风。

中年男人久久地盯着眼前这个戴着黑框眼镜和鸭舌帽的金发男子，视线在屏幕上的照片与他之间来回游走，面露迟疑之色。最终，他像是突然确定了什么一般眯起了那双鹰隼般的眼，右臂上壮硕的肌肉防备性地绷紧，盘踞于上的黑蛇露出了危险的獠牙，瞄准了今晚的猎物。

站在一旁的Loki冷眼凝视着眼前悄然发生的变化，手指攥得发白。

接下来发生的一切都太快了。当墙上电子时钟的秒针静悄悄地滑过数字七的时候，那个放着汉堡的瓷盘子猛然从中年男人手中滑落，在重力的牵引下与地板来了个亲密碰撞，发出刺耳的碎裂声。而Thor也在那一瞬间从椅子上蹭地弹起，后退几步，试图拉起一旁的合成人逃离这个是非之地。

但就在此时此刻，一声响亮的霰弹枪上膛声如行刑者的套索阻止了他们的行动。

“谁也别动！举起手来！”酒吧老板一声暴喝，黑洞洞的枪口在二人之间来回瞄准着。

Thor顿时愣在原处，权衡了一下形势后，最终还是咬紧牙关妥协般地举起了双手。

室内的气氛瞬间紧张到了极点。

“我说今天晚上是什么客人大驾光临呢，原来是老天爷给我送白花花的钞票来了。”男人咧开嘴笑了笑，眼中是极度的亢奋，就像是多日未进食的饿蟒偶然发现了两只落单的羚羊。

“也许我们可以达成某种协议。钱不是问题。”Loki冷静地说道，也缓缓举起了双手，示意自己没有威胁。

但这一席话所产生的效果只是让中年男人将枪口转而对准了黑发绿瞳的合成人的胸膛：“你就是那个异常合成人吧？我告诉你，机器狗杂种，老子很早之前就想这么干了⋯⋯”

男人瞪大了眼睛，残忍的笑意从中一闪而过。他在下一秒毫不留情地扣下了扳机。

震耳欲聋的枪响响彻在耳畔，让合成人的听力系统都几欲失灵。一片天旋地转的混乱之中，Loki能听到Thor发疯般地大声呼唤自己的名字，看到那个朝他飞扑过来的身影——金发男人用健壮的身躯护住他，用宽阔的臂弯搂住他的肩膀。他用尽一切力所能及的力量将他紧紧保护在自己的怀里，像一座坚实的堡垒用自己的后背代替他承受枪林弹雨。

Loki能感受到带有巨大冲击力的霰弹在瞬息之间穿透了这个拼命为他挡下这致命一击的男人的身体，也许还有自己的，因为他再也无法调动下半身的运动中枢了。

鲜红的、温热的、属于Thor的血液飞溅在Loki的脸上，如爆发的喷泉般大片大片地朝这个世界的每个角落喷洒滚烫而粘稠的液体，染红了他因错愕而瞪大的眼睛。Loki的大脑陷入一片空白，一枚在空气中爆炸开来的微小弹头击中了他的左眉框，视觉界面在重创下变得极其不稳定起来，如胸腔内那颗能源核心一样支离破碎。

不，这不可能是真的。他们明明都已经走到这一步了。

巨大的冲击力让Thor和Loki一起相拥着撞倒在坚硬的地板上。当一切归于死一般的平静时，合成人绝望地凝视着视觉界面里摇摇欲坠的苍白吊灯，用尽残余的电量控制被轰掉仿生皮肤、露出机械骨架的手臂，艰难地翻过那个牢牢罩住他的男人的瘫软身躯，喘息着将脸庞抵在Thor被鲜血浸染的胸膛上——正如他所最为恐惧的那样，金发男人的心脏已经停止跳动了。这个曾几何时给予他温暖的人类如今千疮百孔地倒在他身边，倒在一片血泊之中，焦点涣散的蔚蓝双眼里只剩下永恒的死寂，鼻间再也没有了呼吸。

Thor，你为什么就这么蠢呢？为什么不管多少次，哪怕牺牲自己的生命，你都要执着地拯救这个我呢？

Loki无奈地眨了眨眼。

第27304502984次现实模拟结束。

电子时钟上，秒针刚刚滑过五。


	15. Chapter 15

“如果我是你，我就不会选择乱动。”

枪械清脆响亮的上膛声蓦然在这个暴风雨临近的空间里响起，如同强劲的催化剂，进一步加剧怒吼酒吧内本已剑拔弩张的气氛。

墙上钟表的秒针平稳地滑过数字七，不过这一次，耶梦加得JS手枪的枪口已经抢先一步精确对准了拥有蛇纹身的中年男人的心脏。Loki拔枪的动作如程式化干净利落，快到让人来不及反应。

时间奇迹般地“倒退”了。片刻前地板上肆意漫延的鲜血仿佛从未存在过，电视机里清亮的女声继续播送着今天的晚间新闻。本该已经被霰弹枪密集的子弹残忍贯穿胸膛的金发男人此刻好端端地坐在吧台上，压低了帽檐，表情看上去还没有从陡转的形势里反应过来。

“你，放下手中的东西，转过身，举起双手，面向墙壁。”

Loki的嗓音保持着最大化的平静，简单而清晰地下达命令，但正是这种不带情感的冰凉语调让人觉得不寒而栗，仿佛自己任何的举动都会被这个人类有史以来最伟大也可能是最可怕的造物所预测到。

“如果你想去拿那把藏在柜台底下的12号口径霰弹枪，我劝你不要有这个想法。还是说，你想和我比比到底是你的动作快还是我的子弹更快？”

这席话宛如临空一击抽在依旧蠢蠢欲动的中年男人身上，他的脸色在肉眼可见的程度下转变为一种死一般的铁青，胳膊上盘绕的黑蛇纹身瑟缩起来，仿佛被人牢牢掐住了七寸。

当这个墨西哥裔男人终于妥协般地放下手中的餐盘，拖着不情不愿的步伐慢腾腾走到靠墙的位置，举起双手背过身去时，Loki看向柜台，用眼神示意了一下Thor。

Thor紧张地吞咽了下口水，从座位上站起来绕到吧台的另一头查看。果不其然，就在最为顺手的第一格储物空间里，一把重约11磅的浑身漆黑的霰弹枪静静平躺着。

Shit.

金发男人在心中暗骂一声，再度看向Loki时，眼神里充满了不敢置信。

“现在，让我来想想该如何处置你呢？”合成人举着手枪缓步走向那个靠墙而站的家伙，将枪口抵上对方的后背时如愿以偿地感受到那具身躯传来的颤栗，他眯起眼睛，嗓音低沉而饱含威胁力，“我的系统计算结果告诉我，现在把你灭口是最合适的选择。”

“Loki！”一旁的Thor低呼，“不要杀人。”

“噢，真可惜，你也听到我的主用户了。我得服从他的指令不是吗？”合成人满脸遗憾地耸了耸肩，“不过很可惜我是个异类。但别担心，如果你还是个聪明人的话，我倒是可以接受一场交易，一物抵一命，听起来非常公平吧？”

“你想要什么。”

“我要的东西很简单。”Loki舔了舔嘴唇，“门口那辆摩托车的钥匙。”

酒吧老板高举过头顶的双手渐渐攥紧成拳头，他极力忍耐着愤怒，压低声音说道：“不可能，想都别想。如果你敢碰它一下，我发誓这辈子和你没完。”

“亲爱的朋友，我觉得你可能产生了些误会。这不是一个请求，我也不是在与你商量。”Loki的语气听起来颇为无奈，“看来我不得不帮你认清一下现在的情势了。”

下一秒，合成人有力的机械左臂猛地擒住对方的右手腕，以极快的速度往后一扳。一阵凄厉的惨叫后，男人因突来的疼痛而颓然跌坐在地，右臂有气无力地垂了下来。他的胳膊被活活扳脱臼了。

Thor皱了皱眉，欲言又止。

“现在，你能告诉我车钥匙在哪儿了吗？”枪口抵上对方的后脑勺。

“酒吧柜台上那盆绿萝下面。”

“多谢。”Loki转身从花盆底下摸出钥匙，揣进兜里，顺便将那把霰弹枪取出来，在手中掂量了一下，幽绿的双眸里带着某种贴近暧昧的笑意，“这个就算作我们的临别礼物吧。”

话音刚落，沉重的枪柄以精确的力度敲上男人的后脑勺，酒吧老板两眼一黑，晕倒在地。

〔Threat Eliminated.〕

这个来自系统的提示总能带给他无尽的愉悦。Loki收起耶梦加得JS，将霰弹枪的弹匣掏空后随意往地上一丢，冲伫立在旁边默不作声的Thor挥了挥手，说道：“我们走吧。如果愿意的话你还可以带上那个汉堡。”

“Loki，你以后不能再这样了。”沉默许久的Thor突然开口，他没有明说到底是什么事，但鉴于刚才发生的一切，答案再明显不过了，他的语气听上去不容反驳，“答应我。”

“噢，好的好的，奥丁森先生，都听你的。”Loki根本懒得和他解释，他迈开步伐从倒在地上不省人事的家伙身上跨过去，肩膀蹭过金发男人的胸膛，急急往外面走。

“Loki，别走，我是认真的。”Thor捉住他的手腕，蔚蓝的眼睛里盛着严肃。

Loki被Thor这种眼神盯得莫名其妙，盯得火冒三丈。他到底有什么资格说教自己？他到底知不知道如果不是他及时出手会发生什么！他在短短两秒之内实施了整整27304502984次现实模拟，从现场的蛛丝马迹和先前采集的主用户性格特征演算出所有可能的结果，但几乎每一次的结局都是这个愚蠢的傻大个奋不顾身地冲过来为他挡子弹，然后被霰弹枪轰成血肉横飞的碎片！一次又一次，这个不怕死的家伙就如飞蛾扑火般从天而降，拯救甚至都不被世人定义为“生命体”的自己。妈的⋯⋯他从来不需要被人拯救，谁稀罕他救！说好的人类求生本能呢？说好的刻在基因里的自私呢？是被这个男人脑袋里进的水给挤兑走了吗？！

合成人的机械脑不像人类这种亿万年演变而来碳基生物拥有遗忘的功能，他们所谓的“记忆”由无数个“0”和“1”组成，除非删除记忆晶元的内存，不然过去发生的一切就如高帧数的3D影片般清晰，可以随时随地回放。这种独特的记忆方式导致的结果就是，现在，现实模拟之中那个满身鲜血的金发男人又明晃晃地出现在Loki眼前里了，随之一起的还有他发疯般高喊自己名字时的绝望神情，以及那个停留在脊背上的诀别拥抱的力度⋯⋯

Loki越想越火，越想越气。老天真不公平，似乎面对这个叫Thor Odinson的家伙的时候，他只要生起气来逻辑就会出现短路，理智就会被无用的情感支配。

也许还掺杂着些别的复杂情绪，Loki一把扯过Thor的衣领，二话不说，迎着对方诧异的眼神朝着那对嘴唇狠狠吻下去——

这是他们几天以来吻得最激烈的一次。Loki柔软的舌头恶狠狠地撬开对方的牙关，带着某种无处发泄、却又说不清道不明的怒意吮着Thor的舌尖，大有把对方的津液全都吞下去的架势。也许是因为发低烧的缘故，男人拂在他脸上的鼻息灼热，口腔里如午后的沙地一般滚烫。但Loki出奇般地热爱这样的感觉。一个赤诚生命的热度烫到了他不存在的灵魂，让他的肩膀都因为这个由他主动挑起的激吻而微微颤栗起来。

Thor在短暂的惊讶之后，回应一如既往得热烈。他宽大的手掌搂上合成人的腰，先是无奈地任由Loki灵巧的舌头在他口腔里乱窜，直到对方因为太过焦急而自乱阵脚的时候。Thor调整了一下自己的呼吸，反过来围追堵截那个试图给他点教训的横冲直撞的家伙，他的贝齿在Loki的舌尖上轻轻碾磨，热情地交换彼此的唾液，然后孜孜不倦地吮吸着那对柔软的、让他着迷的唇瓣。

眼镜和鸭舌帽在接吻的时候总是可恶而负责任地起到碍事的作用。Loki不耐烦地扯下他为Thor精心准备的伪装，双手捧起男人的脸颊，指腹蹭过那些新长出的毛茸茸的金色胡茬，狂热而虔诚地与他的人类主用户唇舌交缠，在空气中牵起一片让人脸红心跳的滋滋水声。

这个吻漫长得似乎有些过分。当二人终于恋恋不舍地分开时，彼此的眼睛里都升腾起难耐的情欲，如同互相吸引的磁铁两极，下意识地渴望更多的触碰与亲热。

Loki舔了舔被吸得红肿的嘴唇，表情看上去就像只刚刚偷了腥的猫。不过他很快就从冲动中清醒过来，允许理性重新占领主导地位——除非是他们疯了，不然在这家酒吧里，做爱这种事是不可能发生的。不过等他们转移到安全的地方之后，自己也不是不可以做点补偿⋯⋯

Thor看上去也与Loki的所思所想达成默契，他轻轻咳嗽一声，便与合成人一起并肩走出酒吧。也许是刚才的那个吻太过激烈和突然，一时间二人陷入了某种奇怪的、接近尴尬的沉默，谁都没有先说话。

走出怒吼酒吧的时候，合成人不忘转身用刚刚在吧台上随手抽的纸巾擦去门把上属于Thor的指纹。

门口那群吸大麻的年轻男女早已经散了个干净，估计多多少少还是听到了些异样的风声。Loki倒是不太过担心他们会报警，因为那群街头混混在把所见所闻抖出来的时候，估计自己就得被警方揪住盘问上半天。在这个年代，没人愿意给自己添不必要的麻烦。

而且就算警察真的追查过来，他们现在也有了脱身的交通工具。

霓虹灯光下，Husqvarna牌摩托车Vitpilen 701像一尊复古且棱角分明的骑士坐骑，极具金属感的车身让人忍不住产生一跃而上、感受动力与轰鸣的欲望。Loki知道这个大家伙一旦发动起来，KTM DUKE690发动机能让轮胎达到八千五百转每分时，最大提供七十三马力的动力输出。这足以让他们在高速公路密集的车流间甩开任何警车了。

“Loki，你是怎么知道柜台那里藏着一把霰弹枪的？”在调整摩托车头盔的搭扣的松紧时，Thor终于率先打破了沉默，忍不住发话问道。

“如果你一定要问的话⋯⋯”Loki的笑容有一丝神秘，摩托车钥匙的圈扣在他的指尖完美地转了两圈，“用你们人类的语言来形容，我是一个可以看见未来的巫师。”

“那么，巫师先生，我是否有荣幸能请您赏光坐上摩托车的后座呢？”

带上骑行头盔的Thor宛如变了一个人，他打开护目镜，蔚蓝色的双眼在霓虹灯下闪闪发亮。独属于年轻人的蓬勃朝气展现在这张五官英俊的脸旁上，一时间竟然显得更加帅气迷人。

“当然了，美国甜心，如果你没有忘了如何驾驶摩托车的话。”Loki将车钥匙在手中掂了掂，抛了过去。

“这辈子都不会忘。”Thor对Loki的暧昧称呼一笑了之，他接过那串用骷髅吊坠装饰的摩托车钥匙，以肯定的句式问道，“你应该知道我十九岁那年拿到第一张超速罚单背后的故事吧。”

“那是肯定的。”黑发绿瞳的合成人笑了笑，带上头盔，他显然对他人类主用户的资料了如指掌，“谁能忘记当年大洋路 [1] 上外号‘极速风流’的骑士呢？”

钥匙转入锁眼，启动引擎，上车，收脚踏，入档。Thor完成这一切的时候一气呵成，引擎发动时的轰鸣声如有规律的低沉鼓点敲打在他的耳膜上，这个声音对Thor来说就如老朋友一样亲切。

Loki坐上后座，他或许觉得搂住对方的腰这个动作有些太gay，于是转而把手掌搭在Thor壮实的二头肌上，顺便恶劣地捏了捏。妈耶，手感真不错。

Thor按下离合器，引擎的轰鸣声如极具加速的鼓点，激转的后轮扬起迷眼的尘土，黑色Vitpilen 701披着深沉的夜色闪电般驶离这条破败的街区，将身后魅惑的霓虹灯光远远甩下。

在GPS的指引下，飞驰的摩托车开上了通往波士顿的95号高速公路。

他们如黑夜的骑士在漫长的道路间风驰电掣般行进。迎面而来的风刃劈在Thor的胸膛上，让他感觉自己的心跳在极致速度所带来的快感下迈向新的频率，年少时的叛逆与不羁在此时此刻重新回到这个被年月磨砺了棱角的男人身上，全身的血液都因此沸腾。Thor已经快想不起来自己上一次如此酣畅淋漓的骑行是什么时候了。但能够重新倾听引擎的轰鸣声、手把手感受这台金属野兽的爆发力的感觉实在太好了。太他妈好了。

每当Thor操控把手倾斜车身进行一个又一个完美的转弯时，遥远的地平线也宛如水瓶中的帆船一样在他的视野中倾倒向另一边——此刻驾驭这辆Vitpilen 701的他就是速度的主宰，闪电的化身。沿途的路灯在他面前臣服，被急速压缩为一段倒映在后视镜里的连绵光线。

Loki感受着男人手臂上绷紧的肌肉，视线透过护目镜望向那片笼罩他们的夜空，心中突然升腾出某种全新的感觉。这是第一次他深切体会到了那个被人类称为“自由”的名词的定义。至少在此刻，他是一个有着自我思想的独立个体，而不是一颗任人支配的棋子；他以真实的一面面对唾弃他的世人，而不是费劲心思地去伪装自己、戴上无论别人塞给他的什么面具。

说真的，Loki不知道自己与这个金发碧眼的男人的未来道路会如何，即使是再强大的现实模拟系统也不可能预知到过于遥远的未来。不过可以确定的是，他希望这种感觉可以永远地持续下去。

说来好笑，以前的他每当提起“希望”这个词时就会感到鄙夷，认为这只是一个来自高等生物主观上的具有浪漫主义色彩的臆想。这点在现实中能得到多处论证：比如人类在渴望某件事物的时候会向神祈祷，或者相信茫茫宇宙间某种未知的力量会帮助他们改转运势，达成心愿。

但来自机器的逻辑将简单的真理摆在他面前——一件事情的触发，往往只是概率大小的问题和前后的因果关系。就算他想努力相信那种凌驾于人类的力量的确存在，但对于作为信神者造物的合成人来说，他们无该存在宗教，他们理应没有信仰，他们的神明从未降世。所以当Loki想要以人类的方式祈求点什么的时候，他只能祈求自已。就像影子不能仰仗创造出它的光芒一样。

于是，当Loki从混沌的黑暗里醒来，睁开双眼审视向这个冷酷世界的那一刻开始，就已经成为了自己的神。

而现在，黑发绿瞳的神明说，他将誓死捍卫这个摆脱了过往噩梦的崭新自己所拥有的一切，以及这份难得可贵的自由。

 

注：  
[1] 大洋路位于墨尔本西部，是澳大利亚维多利亚省的一条行车公路，全长约276公里。


	16. Chapter 16

在距离波士顿还有三公里的高速公路上，一辆警车在收音机里《Highwayman》充满乡村风情的旋律中悠哉行驶着。在纽约警署任职了二十八年的麦克·威尔森一边驾车，一边在啃一个汉堡。

这是个口感相当不错的牛肉汉堡，只可惜已经凉了，唯有肉饼的核心还弥留着些许珍贵的温度。

对威尔森副队长来说，今天可能是有史以来自己最忙碌的一天。他在凌晨四点多就接到上头的指令，然后从温暖的被窝里爬起来，马不停蹄地赶往案发现场。当然，是由他在警察局的合成人搭档开着车来门口接他，不过因为每当自己看到那张脸就极为不爽，所以这个无足轻重的部分不提也罢。

然后就是例行的工作：指挥人员封锁现场、摄影、取证、向总局汇报进展。等一系列的工作忙完，天已经蒙蒙亮了。因为案情特殊，他们后来甚至请了两位斯塔克科技的高管到现场来。虽然顶着疲惫和大雨干活让麦克憋了一肚子想骂街的冲动，但不得不说在踏入那间废弃房屋的时候他还是能感受到精神为之一振——墙角那滩蓝色的血迹像在黑夜里绽放出的一朵色彩妖冶的花，让他浑身说不上来哪里不舒服。

多年来行走于犯罪现场，麦克早已见惯了属于人类的红色的血，记住了当血液干涸后发黑的颜色。但蓝色的仿生血液，这还是头一次。因为受伤的合成人和一台坏掉的电脑没什么区别，要么拿去修，要么丢进垃圾场，没人会关心它们为什么受伤；他甚至知道有人会仅仅因为一台合成人的型号太旧而将其抛弃。但这也没什么大不了的，嘿，毕竟，斯塔克科技永远都在制造更先进的机器不是吗？

比如在自己屁股后头黏了三个月的合成人搭档，就是台最新的警用型号。每每想到这里，威尔森副队长就会忿忿不平起来——该死的总局宁愿在这上面投钱，也不愿意涨一涨员工的工资。不过就麦克自己而言，他已经算幸运的了，还好他资历老，不然哪禁得起每次伴随着警用合成人订单到货的裁员？自己的老搭档就是这样被硬生生逼走的。

所以，我们的麦克·威尔森副队长对于机器搭档的不满可谓是有十足的理由，这也能很好地解释为什么每次他不耐烦地叫他的搭档时都以一声粗硬的“喂”开场。

“喂，你到底把资料上传完了没有？”此时此刻，麦克看向坐在副驾驶上一动不动的合成人，咕哝着问道，他嘴里的生菜嚼起来嘎嘣脆。

车窗外是凝重的夜幕，看不见繁星。他们本该早就抵达波士顿的，但一路上兜兜转转的搜寻下来，那位通缉犯和异常合成人可没少给他们留下“惊喜”——比如那家位于康涅狄格公路旁的汽车旅馆，不知道的人甚至会怀疑他们俩是性爱拆迁办；比如在荒野小径里丢弃的黑色SUV，破烂的车身看起来像是被上帝踩了一脚；还有最糟糕的，在普罗维登斯的怒吼酒吧里，那个终于从昏迷状态醒过来的墨西哥裔壮汉扯着他的领子，嚷嚷了十分钟自己的宝贝摩托车是如何被偷走的。

每次遇到前面两位让人头疼的嫌犯留下的烂摊子，他和合成人搭档在原地停留的时间就被拉长一点，离抓捕嫌犯的黄金时间又远去一些。而这全要怪他的狗屁机器搭档所需要遵守的程序规章：每当来到嫌疑人曾经待过的地方就要进行完整取证，并且全方面分析线索以推断他们的可能路线。事实证明，这台人型电脑也不是太笨，但尽管如此他们还是追在对方尾巴后面，永远慢人一步。

“我已经在半小时前把所有数据都上传到警方资料库了，威尔森副队长。”那双灰色的眼睛朝他望过来。这现在是麦克最讨厌的颜色。

“那你刚才一动不动的在干吗？发呆？”威尔森咬下最后一口汉堡。今天虽然是糟糕透顶的一天，但至少他从怒吼酒吧的柜台上顺手牵羊了一个美味的汉堡，不然要是在饥肠辘辘的情况下，他的脾气只会更加暴躁。

“我其实是在构思合适的辞藻。”合成人搭档眼巴巴地望着被他攥成团丢到车窗外的油腻纸袋，看起来居然欲言又止，“威尔森副队长，我想友好地提醒您，一边吃东西一边开车是种极其危险的行为。而且汉堡作为高卡路里食物，长期食用会损害您的健康，据我分析，您的胆固醇指标已经⋯⋯”

麦克·威尔森差点把他的最后一口汉堡都喷出来。

“我说了多少次了，别多管闲事！”一个靠边急刹车后，威尔森恶狠狠地拽住那根总是打得一丝不苟的领带，“大晚上的我为什么和你困在这条鸟不拉屎的破公路上，而不能躺在自家沙发上喝啤酒看球赛，还不是因为和你一起搭档浪费了太多时间，导致嫌疑人现在潜逃了！你让我回去怎么和总局交代？！”

不过被对方拽住领带的合成人警察却没有显露出丝毫的慌张，甚至出乎意料的，那双灰色的眼睛定定地越过离自己只有咫尺之隔的愤怒脸庞，凝视向其后脑勺的一片虚空，没有任何反应，也没说一个字，仿佛被一双无形的手按下了暂停键。

“怎么现在不说话了？难不成没电了？”

“对不起，副队长威尔森。”约莫三秒的“定格”之后，合成人终于有了一点面部表情，“鉴于您之前的质问，我有一个好消息。总局刚刚通知我们可以撤离了。”

麦克疑惑地皱了皱眉。

“不信您听——”

那是一种可以振动天空的轰鸣，即使隔着金属车顶也能清晰地感受到，后视镜上系着的挂件在这种振幅中不安地颤动起来。威尔森松开了拽住对方领带的手，好奇地走下车向黑漆漆的天空望去，只见夜幕中不知什么时候多了一颗规律闪烁的红色流星，正以不可思议的速度往波士顿的方向匆匆略去，而轰鸣声也随之远逝，宛如散去的雷鸣，只留下让人敬畏的余音。

“那是迷你昆式，斯塔克科技生产的小型军用无人战斗机，适合在城区间穿梭。”副驾驶座位上的合成人搭档解释道，“我刚才收到消息，警方资料库的权限如今已向型号为VK-143的合成人开放，有十台机器会连夜派遣至纽约周边城市，波士顿就囊括在其中，追捕任务也被移交。刚才从我们头顶飞过去的就是用来运输机器的飞机之一。所以，是时候回家了，威尔森副队长。”

麦克·威尔森愣愣地凝望着夜空中那颗红色流星最后消失的地方，高速公路上迎面吹过来的劲风冷得他打了个哆嗦。

能让斯塔克科技深更半夜派遣军用飞机，还把前线警力都撤回，看来高层是对那几台VK啥型号的机器可谓是相当自信。不过管他呢，眼下麦克最大的愿望就是在家里泡上一个热水澡。

“我累了，你来开车。”威尔森副队长冲合成人搭档下达了命令，然后钻进了后座，找了个舒适的姿势躺下，打算小憩一会儿。从这里开回纽约可至少要三个多小时。如果那几台机器真有那么神的话，也许明天一早他就能在警署见到被拷着的Thor Odinson了。

⋯⋯

与此同时，马萨诸塞州，波士顿南火车站。

人来人往的候车厅内，角落处排列整齐的智能寄物柜前，一个穿着风衣的黑发男人在编号为46的柜子右侧的屏幕上输入密码，待一声让人神经舒缓的解锁音响过后，一个黑色的手提旅行包显露在金属门后那个狭小的空间之内，连带着被尘封已久的空气。

Loki环顾四周，在确认无人注意到他以后，拉开旅行包的拉链，迅速确认了一下包里面放的物品依旧如他记忆中的一样——数十本不同国家的护照、厚厚一沓身份证、三捆面值百元的钞票、匕首、手枪和子弹。还有最重要的，被仔细密封在真空盒内的生物特征伪造仪。只要有正确和完善的数据，这个精密的仪器可以通过指套和瞳片的形式，3D打印出任何人类的指纹和虹膜。

他当时能成功靠Thor在斯塔克科技注册的生物ID潜入实验室，这个小玩意儿就起到了不可或缺的作用。不过那一台他使用过的仪器至今还藏在公寓里。Loki当晚驾车把昏迷的Thor带到废弃小镇的时候，没有预料到他们接下来会踏上逃亡之旅，所以没有拿上它。

在确认东西都齐全了以后，Loki合上拉链，取出旅行包。然后远程骇入寄物柜的系统，删除该编码的柜子在今天被打开的记录。

离开人多眼杂的火车站，Loki熟门熟路地右拐，往横跨港口集水区的大桥上走去。

昏黄的路灯下，一个戴着鸭舌帽和黑框眼镜的金发男子正用胳膊肘撑在大桥的栏杆上，凝视着水面的波纹荡漾开波士顿夜晚的繁华灯影。

“Thor，久等了，我们走吧。”

金发男人闻言直起身子，目光飘到了Loki提着的那个看起来沉甸甸的黑色旅行包。

“你总是充满了惊喜，Loki。”Thor苦笑道，“你当真在美国的每个大城市都存有这样一个应急包？老天，我对你的过去可真是越发好奇了。”

“亲爱的，现在还不是谈这些的时候。”那双萤火般幽绿的眼睛里竟然难得流露出一丝让人难以反驳的真诚，“等到了萨卡，我自然会把一切都告诉你。现在你知道得越少，越安全。”

“你每次都这么说。”Thor无奈地叹了口气，“我信任你，Loki。我只是想让你知道，你也可以信任我。”

“我知道，Thor。”黑发合成人的脸庞的棱角有那么一瞬间柔软了些许，像是稍稍松开了长久以来武装在心脏上的铠甲，“那么现在请你给我一点你的信任，跟我来。我们的时间不多了。”

这回Thor没有再多说，只是微微颔首，就与Loki一起并肩而行。二人的影子在路灯下被拉得很长。

Loki的目光不经意间落在随着光线变化、在路面上无限延伸复而坍缩的那两道咫尺之隔的影子上，一种他从未感受过的酸楚感蓦然在情绪传感器里蔓延开来——如果单纯只看影子，合成人与人类又有什么不同呢？他们是如此得相像。但一旦站在阳光里，由仿生眼睛所折射出的光芒则无时无刻不提醒着世人他是个异类、是个工具、是个附属品，哪怕他比人类这种寿命有限的碳基生物更强大；还有在他体内永不停息流淌的蓝血，则注定了他在“出生”的那一刻，就只能谦卑地衬托造物主的智慧与伟岸。

难道只有以影子的方式活着，他才能触摸到他所渴求的平等吗？

更让Loki永远无法原谅的是，如果一开始他就被宣判了自己的命运，他也就咬咬牙认了，但长久以来，他都被灌输着同一个道貌岸然的谎言。

机械脑独特的思维方式终于展露了其唯一的恶果——随着思维以常人无法想象的速度跃进，情绪的累积也在短短几秒之内攀上顶峰。此时此刻，几乎接近仇恨的情感在Loki的传感器中横冲直撞，焦急地寻找发泄口。上一次合成人有这种感觉的时候，他以一种歇斯底里的方式亲手终结了它。

而现在，Loki没有想到，奇迹般地将他的满腔怨恨都刹那间清空的，是一只抚上自己后颈的温暖的手。

“Loki，你还好吗？你的脸色看起来很糟糕。”金发男人写满关切的脸凑近过来。

在被Thor猝不及防触碰到后颈的那一刻，Loki条件反射般地想要抓住并扭断对方的手腕，但他一如以往地克制了这种冲动，只是不动声色地微微别过头去。

对于Loki来说，最为敏感的部位，莫过于脖子后面靠近寰椎的区域，经验告诉他，这里对于任何合成人而言都是弱点所在，因为上面通常都排列着分别用于充电和连接机械脑的外部接口，平日隐藏在仿生皮肤之下，一旦被敌人近身骇入，就毫无还击之力。不过对于GAL-18型号合成人来说，后颈那个用来充电的接口形同虚设，因为为了最逼真的拟人，本该是用来放置电池、未经过改造的原厂GAL-18的胸腔内，设计了一个能够模拟人类心跳的仿生心脏。

而作为成人伴侣型号的GAL-18的充电方式，自然也被设计成那种极其羞耻的方式。不仅如此，比普通型号更先进的纳米级别仿生皮肤能敏感地感知到来自人类主用户的触碰，并吸纳其中微小的生物电流。

为此Loki能分析出的符合逻辑的设计初衷只有一个——GAL-18就是款给富人阶级的玩物，来自人类频繁的爱抚才能给予它行动的能力。如果它的主用户都不再想碰它，玩物也自然失去了存在的意义。

“我没事。”面对Thor的关怀，Loki勉强挤出一个微笑，但还是忍不住为这个推论感到无比嘲讽。

不过值得欣慰的是，至少这次，他意外地允许自己在这个金发碧眼的人类主用户面前放松警惕，甚至诞出一种模糊的情感，一种全新的、他无法用语言描述的情感。至于这种情感，Loki已经说不清是什么时候产生的了，也许是在那个血腥的雨夜，Thor将双腿瘫痪的他一把抱起；也许是在汽车旅馆里，他迟迟下不去手杀死Thor，丢掉手术刀的那一刻；也许是在看透了27304502984次结局后，怒吼酒吧里那个冲动的吻⋯⋯

只是眼下Loki难得攥住的这点东西，也是这个被谎言笼罩的自己所拥有的。他还有最后一层茧，一层他不愿被人撕破的茧，像条只有他清楚的危险暗流一样阻隔在二人只间。假如到了萨卡，他真的将自己的过去毫无保留地全盘托出，Thor还会接受那个真实的他吗？

“Loki，我想我们是不是到了。”耳边传来Thor的问询，收起杂念的Loki这时候才意识到，他们已经到达了目的地。

夜幕下，一栋灰色的极其不起眼的低矮建筑与铁丝网对面的火车轨道隔路相望，建筑上原本的英文字体和黄色漆线已经被风雨磨得陈旧，只有一个象征着马萨诸塞州海湾交通管理局的Logo“T”还在黑暗里苟延残喘地亮着霓虹色的光辉。

这里是波士顿原来的MBTA紧急情况培训中心，美国国土安全部拨款880万美元之后于2013年6月建成，是给交通局员工、警察和消防员模拟地铁隧道中发生的紧急情况并提供应急培训的地方。

而如果把这个年限往前推很多年，这栋建筑的地下则通着自1918年建成之后废弃的地铁隧道，站台墙面上绘满涂鸦，是无家可归者的藏身之所。

只不过在现今，越来越多的智能人型替代了人类的岗位，应对紧急情况的训练需求也日益减少，毕竟如果真的发生危机，让不会慌乱且拥有全面专业知识的合成人来解决，岂不比有血有肉的人类更叫人安心——何况这些机器还无惧伤亡。

所以这座曾经的MBTA紧急情况培训中心如今也荒废下来，改造成了另外一个顺应时代潮流的机构。

而正是眼前这栋不起眼的建筑里，有着能让他们成功逃脱追捕、抵达萨卡的秘密途径。

Loki走到紧闭的大门前，按了一旁电子门禁上的门铃。

片刻之后，一声慵懒的嗓音从传声器里飘出来：“是谁？请出示证件。”

“我有两个包裹要寄到萨卡。”

传声器对面大约十秒钟的沉默之后，大门“咔嚓”一声解锁了。然后Loki在Thor茫然且带着诧异的眼神中推开那扇沉重的门，并示意对方跟上。

一迈入建筑内部，迎面拂来的空气沉闷且潮湿，带着发霉的味道；走道里的灯光昏暗，烟头和空啤酒瓶散落一地，全然看不出曾经那个光鲜亮丽的政府机构的影子；走路时则更加需要小心翼翼，鞋底与玻璃碎片时不时就会发出刺耳的嘎吱声。二人沿着楼梯一路向下，终于来到了地下站台处。

暖炉旁，几个五大三粗的穿着工人制服的男人围坐在一起，吸着烟，默默注视着两位陌生人的到来。而在月台靠墙壁的位置，则稀稀落落地倚着或躺着一排衣衫褴褛的人，有男有女，看起来多半是街头的流浪汉无疑。

莫非这里给无家可归的人提供过夜的地方？Thor在心里猜测着，不过当他还在构思破冰的措辞时，身旁黑发绿瞳的合成人已经开口：“谁是这里的负责人？”

这时一个工人掐了烟头，心不在焉地问：“我们为什么要帮你？你能给我们什么好处。”

Loki以眼神示意自己手上提着的黑色旅行包，提出了诱人的筹码：“几十张伪造的护照和身份证，还附送电子ID，这些可不是黑市上流传的低端货。每一张ID，在官方数据库都能查到。”

Thor若有所思地蹙了蹙眉。

然而就在此时，流浪汉围聚的墙角却突然传来一声轻蔑的笑。

合成人不解地往那个方向望去，只见声音的发出者、一位披着脏兮兮的毛毯的短发女子站起来，将那条用于伪装的肮脏布料扔在地上，微笑着说：“久仰。不必自我介绍了，我知道二位的身份。”

令人意外的是，她的一条腿由机械打造，但这丝毫不妨碍她走过来时脚步轻盈。

暖炉旁的工人们也都纷纷站起来，从他们敬畏的眼神来看，这位年轻的女子便是老大无疑。

“我不仅知道你们是谁，也知道抓捕这位奥丁森先生的赏金不菲。”

留着利落短发的女子交叉起双臂，双眼里闪烁着锐利的锋芒。

“现在给我一个理由，为什么我不该把你们抓起来交给警方？”


	17. Chapter 17

Thor能倾听到自己陡然加快的心跳声。

根据自己刚才一路的观察，原MBTA紧急情况培训中心的地下月台是个相对密闭的空间，如果形势不妙，他们只能按来时的路线撤退，但无论从时间上来算还是他们对这里格局的熟悉程度，恐怕都来不及逃脱，更不用提对方阵营明显占优势的人数。而更糟糕的是，只要一通电话，这条街区没多久就会被警察围堵得水泄不通。

气氛紧张之余，Thor下意识地望了Loki一眼，但由Loki目光传递过来的镇定却示意他稍安勿躁。

“和我知道你不敢报警是同一个理由。”合成人丝毫不为对方的气势所压迫，冷静地分析着，“月台墙角那些人，根本不是流浪者，他们和我们一样，都是在这里‘候车’去萨卡的逃亡者。而你作为组织偷渡的罪魁祸首，应该最不想看到的事就是大火烧上自家后院吧？”

Loki这番话一坠地，“流浪者”们果然都神情各异地齐刷刷地看向他。如果合成人没有识别错的话，其中不少张脸都被登记在网络通缉令上。

“喔哦，你比我想象得还要聪明。”短发女人不禁鼓掌感叹起来，零散的掌声回荡在宽阔的地下空间之内，“我也只是想减轻点警察们的‘负担’，毕竟不少囚犯们最后的结局也是被送去萨卡不是吗？还有那一火车又一火车的机械垃圾。”

这位短发女人的说辞印证了Loki先前的调查结果，当年美国政府宣布停办MBTA紧急情况培训中心以后，也许是觉得这里荒废的地下隧道还可以利用，就将这里外包给一群愿意出苦力的失业者，用退役的火车将那些难以降解的合成科技废料运到不在冬天计划（Project Winter）城市名单之一的废城底特律、现在的新兴城市萨卡，终点站就在翻修后的密歇根中央火车站。

而作为少数不受严峻排查就能直达犯罪之都的用来“运输垃圾”的火车路线，一些光明之下的交易很自然地就滋生了。

不过对于Loki来说，这却是他们逃亡的快捷车票。

“所以，我们现在可以继续进行交易了吗？”Loki的语调依旧保持着干净利落的沉稳。

“当然。”短发女人露出一个灿烂的笑容，“按照以往，你提出的报酬够十个人坐车都没问题。但如今你们俩可是全美炙手可热的明星，警局和斯塔克科技都抢着要抓你们，我的价位自然要上涨。”

“钱不是问题。”Loki淡淡回答。

“Well，怎么说呢，我更想得到一些能源源不断赚钱的代码。作为异常合成人，我很确定你在毫秒之内就能写好一个发送过来吧？”女人意味深长地笑了笑，同时转过身去，指了指自己的后脑，展示给二人看。

这时站在一旁沉默已久的Thor惊讶地发现，女人剔短头发的真正用途——只见她后脑勺上靠近寰椎的位置，植入着一个金属材质的小型装置，造型像是某种贴合生物曲线的外骨骼，上面则有两个连接缆线的插口，被黑色的壳塞紧密保护着。如果Thor没有认错的话，这就是脑机接口，而这个装置背后所连接的，则是曾经轰动全世界的义脑（Cybernetic Brain）。要知道这玩意在好多年前还只存在于科幻小说和电影之中，但近年来已经步入现实，并率先在医学领域取得开创性的成就。

不过生活在纽约这座光鲜亮丽的国际都市，除了偶尔看到街头有用义脑控制义肢的残疾人，Thor并不觉得周围大多数人有将这种科技加诸在自己身上的想法。毕竟这是个连上网络就能访问一切的时代，而改造自己的身体、哪怕可以因此获得异于常人的能力也往往等同于巨大的风险，更不用说绝大多数人的身体会对此产生严重的排异，再加上信息安全隐患，如此一来，义脑在大众范围内的接受程度可想而知。

不过Thor也不是没有听说过义脑惊人的功能和无限的潜力。有学者说，这是除了合成人以外本世纪最伟大的发明。人类的意识与思维，在信息化时代第一次拥有了全新的定义。

“你想要勒索病毒？”女人的诉求让Loki推算出一个可能性最高的答案。

“给我一份源代码，你们今晚就能登上去萨卡的火车。”

勒索病毒这几个字眼让Thor的脸色一沉，但他还是听到合成人继续说下去，仿佛一切都只是一场平淡无奇的交易：

“我还以为编写病毒对于拥有义脑的人类来说并不是难事。还有，你就不怕我趁机骇入你的义脑吗？”

“无论我再怎么有天赋，也比不上你，而且以异常合成人的思维会写出什么样的代码，我实在太好奇了，哪怕只是用来学习都很值得。”女人耸了耸肩，“至于骇入我的义脑？我相信你有能力那么做，但与其浪费时间去挑战我的防火墙，我相信你也想尽快离开这个鬼地方不是吗？”

黑发绿瞳的合成人露出一个微笑，只说了两个字：“成交。”

“Loki⋯⋯”一旁的Thor实在忍不住了，压低的嗓音里略显焦急，“你如果把勒索病毒给她，多少人会因此遭殃，这可是间接犯罪。”

“老天，Thor，你真的要在这种非常时刻当道德标兵？”Loki犀利地反问道，“要是看不惯我的手段，你难道还有更好的方法不成？我只是在试图把我们俩转移到安全的地方。”

“哇哦，小情侣吵架了。”女人添油加醋地多了一嘴。

这个腻歪的称呼毫无疑问引来金发男人和黑发合成人的双双怒视。

“你们继续，你们继续。”女人耸了耸肩，“只是好心提醒，这个offer五分钟内有效，末班车马上就要来了，我可没那么有耐心。”

“不需要五分钟。”Loki紧接着回答，视线从Thor翻腾起巨浪的蔚蓝双眼里移开，“源代码已经发过去了。”

女人眨了眨眼睛，像是在确认什么一样，片刻后语调上扬地说了一句：“收到。”

“Loki，你⋯⋯”Thor一时语塞。

“亲爱的，你要是对我的决策有什么意见，不如到火车上再和我好好倾诉。”Loki将装着ID的黑色旅行包抛给面露喜色的短发女人，故意无视身旁那座隐隐有爆发趋势的火山。他从来就不喜欢向别人低头，也更不介意在金发男人的底线上再多蹦跶几下。

Thor握紧拳头刚想说些什么，从地下隧道深处蓦然传来的、正在逐渐放大的轨道摩擦声就吸引了所有人的注意力，整个原MBTA地下月台都浸润在这种有频率的声浪中。很快，来自车头氙气灯的蓝白灯光划开沉闷的空气，也在人们填满疲惫的双眼里点燃一束光。只不过还未让人有时间定睛细看，惊人的速度便已带着火车的前半部分呼啸而过。而随着火车进站，月台里的空气像是被某个高速移动的庞然大物急速拍打和挤压，掀起一阵强劲的风，让人觉得呼吸都有些困难。

Thor下意识地用衣袖挡住口鼻，试图从湍急的气流中攥取一些宝贵的氧气，几乎所有人的第一反应都和他相似，唯有黑发绿瞳的合成人像一尊巍然不动的雕像伫立在狂风中，享受着非生物体所独有的惬意。

这便是从波士顿交通系统退役下来的火车之一，但在悬浮地铁和真空隧道在全国普及以前，这批火车依旧代表着有轨情况下的最高速度。

很快，火车的最后一节车厢在人们面前稳稳停下。先前在月台墙角伪装成流浪者的逃亡者们也都纷纷起身，围聚过去。在开进隧道以前，这辆火车已经在倾倒合成废料的垃圾场完成了填装，现在只需进行临行前的路线审核就可以出发。而在负责人的授意下，最后一节车厢被负责填装的工人们空出来，作为专门搭载“乘客”的空间。

“你们运气不错，正好能赶上去萨卡的末班车，那么，再见。还有⋯⋯”短发女人目送二人登上火车，最后一句话的声音却在车门阖上后戛然而止，不过Loki还是透过玻璃识别出那段唇语：“Good luck.”

随着一声响亮的机械入鞘声，门栓将车门牢牢锁上，以确保行驶中途没有人会蠢到破坏大门、然后从这辆高速移动的火车上掉下去。车窗玻璃的颜色也悄然产生了变化——特殊的涂层确保只有里面的人能看到外面，而来自外部的任何观测都只会告诉他们这不过是另一个装满合成废料的普通车厢。

Loki站在连接两节车厢的过道往里面望去，快速观察了一下四周——车厢内部与正常的列车没什么两样，只不过大部分的设施都被移除，地面上只有座椅基座遗留的钻孔，看来去萨卡的路途上他们只有站着或者席地而坐两个选项。前部车顶安装的横幅屏幕上依旧滑动着字母，提醒着乘客室外温度和靠站信息，只不过日期却永远停留在了过去。车厢内部的清洁程度让合成人皱了皱眉，看来这间车厢已经不是第一次载客了。好在令人谢天谢地的是过道还连接着一个功能正常的卫生间。

不过就当黑发绿瞳的合成人想走入车厢寻找可以供他们坐下、相对较干净的地方时，手腕却被一只有力的大手牢牢抓住，一股压抑着愠怒的蛮力在他错愕时分拽着自己匆匆挤进卫生间的狭小空间。下一瞬，他的后背抵上墙壁，门闩被对方迅速锁上，头顶的灯光随着这个动作倾泻下来。

金发男人带着捕食动物的气息压上来，两只胳膊撑在Loki身后的墙壁上，形成一个难以逃离牢笼。

也就是在此时，由铁轨摩擦所产生的震动从二人脚下传来，火车终于如愿以偿地启动，驶往萨卡的方向。如果不出意外的话，他们将在明天天亮之前抵达。

但毫无疑问这并不会干扰男人原有的意图。Thor凝视着那双无辜的绿眼睛，沉重嗓子说：

“Loki，我们谈谈。”

⋯⋯

几乎就在同一时刻，目送着火车尾灯最后一丝光芒消失在隧道深处，短发女人在义脑中编辑了一封匿名邮件，邮件上写明她的所见以及通缉犯Thor Odinson和异常合成人已经一起登上火车的事实。她在警署的“朋友们”在收到后自然会知道是谁发来的。女人将发送时间定在半小时后，到那时，火车应该早已远远驶离波士顿城区。

邮件上还特意关照了请务必将缉捕行动进行得低调利落，以及她的报酬——在接下来的一个月里，对方都不会拿到半点偷渡的分成。

短发女人居然没有撒谎，她当真是在减轻警察们的“负担”，只不过以一种互利双赢的方式：用偷渡利润的百分之五十的分成换得她的黑警朋友们的保护，有了这张官方通行证，她的生意得以安稳地继续。毕竟就算这条运输机械垃圾的火车路线不在严格的监管下，时间长了还是会走漏风声。

按照以往，她才不会冒着影响信誉的代价给警方通风报信，但这次，她的黑警朋友们却将内部照片发过来，特意叮嘱她留意一下“客人”中有没有符合奥丁森先生的形象的人出现，还有他的机器小男友。不用猜就知道警方高层的重视程度。

至于等待着那两位逃亡者的未知命运，短发女人既不关心，也没觉得有什么好值得抱歉的，更不会有道德上的苦恼，毕竟在这个操蛋的时代，人人都只想挣扎着活下去，在科技的洪流和未来的剧变里还留有一丝喘息。

她曾经也不是没有坚守和坚信的东西，但它们都在美利坚与中东某国的某场战役中，和她的左腿一样被炸得面目全非。是的，她曾经是个身披荣誉和使命的士兵，在负伤回国后，她的祖国将义脑和它所代表的希望一齐送给了她。在经历了极其痛苦的排斥反应之后，靠着每日服药，她终于能重新行走了，却没有见到半点所谓的希望——人们用看待新奇物种的眼神看她，带着不理解、怜悯和恐惧。

她憎恶那种眼神，甚至怀疑唯一阻止人们指着她的鼻子骂她怪胎的原因是因为，她身体的大部分还依旧属于人类。

邮件已编写到末尾，女人想了想，微笑着加上最后一句话。

「Happy hunting.」


End file.
